


I Can't Stand To Fly

by fangs_for_the_memories



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Some angst, Super Villains, Superhero!AU, Superpowers, Superpowers AU, superhero au, superpowers!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangs_for_the_memories/pseuds/fangs_for_the_memories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where some people have superpowers and are either superheroes or super villains, Laura Hollis applies to be Carmilla Karnstein's minion in order to find out what happened to her friend Betty.  When Carmilla seems less evil than Laura was anticipating, Laura begins a quest to show the other girl that she doesn't have to accept the role she's been thrown into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Acquisitions Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's interview doesn't go perfectly, but she gets the job-- as well as the title of Carmilla's least favorite minion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new fic I've been working on! It's based off a [prompt ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122636139204/imagine-person-a-as-a-supervillain-looking-for-a%20prompt) from [OTPPrompts ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/). I'm pretty much done writing it and I'm planning to update it every other day or so, depending on how editing goes. Hope you guys are ready for a fun ride :)

Carmilla glances up from the résumé in front of her. “Under ‘Prior Experience,’ you have here that you…”  She sighs and looks back down at the paper to make sure she didn’t imagine it.  “…Vlog on YouTube and have competed in a cookie-eating contest.”

The smaller girl before her, dressed in a yellow t-shirt and jeans, nods emphatically.  “Yup! I ate seventy chocolate chip cookies in five minutes.”

“You don’t say,” Carmilla drawls. “And why is this relevant, Cookie Girl?”

She shrugs.  “It shows I have abilities beyond my super powers?”

Carmilla purses her lips and her eyes return to the paper.  “It says here your super powers are shrinking, flying, memory projection, and that you know several kinds of fighting styles.”  Her eyes wander back to the girl.  “How much can you shrink, and what fighting styles do you know?”

“The farthest I’ve shrunk is about a fourth of an inch,” she answers after some thought.  “And I know kung fu, karate, jujitsu, but my go-to is krav maga.”

 

Carmilla doesn’t speak for a few moments and regards the girl smiling back at her.

“Hon, you don’t seem like a super villain,” she finally says.  “You barely seem like a super _hero_.  You’re like, a tiny creampuff with legs.”

Laura’s smile turns into a scowl. “Look, I have super powers, and I want to cause mayhem.  That’s what your ad said you were looking for.  What else could you want?”

“Why do you want to be my minion?” Carmilla demands.

 

“ _Because_ you’re Carmilla Karnstein of the _Karnstein super villain family_ ,” Laura answers, her smile returning. She gestures to the leather-clad woman before her.  “You’re the one that kidnaped like, thousands of girls a while back!  And you clogged the city’s plumbing system a few years ago! And you’ve done all these bank heists and robberies!”  She lets out a small squeal.  “And you’ve got awesome powers, like draining people’s energy, having claws, fangs, super strength, super speed, and you can fly like me!  You’re such a cool inspiration!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and bites her lip before answering.  “And you’re lucky we’re in a desperate acquisitions phase,” she growls.  “Fine.  Laura Hollis, you’re hired to be one of my minions.  I’m your new boss, sweetheart.”

Laura lets out a whoop and does a little jig.

Carmilla stands and walks to the door, leaving Laura at the desk in her bliss.  “You’re already my least favorite minion,” she yells before leaving the room.

 

She bumps into Will.

“Hi, sis,” he sneers.  “How many minions have you hired?”

“Three,” she growls back.  “Some blondie named Elsie who can cause explosions, a dour little thing named Natalie that can see the future, and this annoying ball of stupidity named Laura who can shrink herself, project memories, fly, and do hand-to-hand combat.”

Will actually looks impressed and is speechless.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.  “Why?  Who did you hire?”

“A guy named Kirsch who’s got super strength, and his girlfriend Sarah Jane who can persuade others to do her will through charm.”

“Is that how they got the job?” Carmilla asks with a smirk.

Will starts to answer but then seems legitimately concerned that this was the actual case.

“Good job, mama’s boy.  I’m sure we’ve got five total winners here.” 

 

* * *

 

 

“And she doesn’t suspect a thing?”

“Nope, not a thing,” Laura replies. “Am I on speaker, Danny?”

“Yes, you are, Laura,” Perry answers. “Did you see any sign of Betty?”

“Nah, but I’ll look more tomorrow.”

“Geez, Laur, where are you?” LaFontaine asks. “It sounds like you’re driving with the windows down.”

“You could say that,” Laura responds with a giggle. “I’m flying back.”

“Be careful,” Perry warns.  “You always fly with your back facing the ground and you don’t crane your neck to watch where you’re going.”

“I’ll be fine, Per.  I just like having the sun on my face.”

“We’re getting off topic,” Danny sighs. “Did Carmilla mention anything about her mother?”

“No.”

“Dammit.”  Danny sighs again.  “Well, just get back here as soon as you can and we’ll discuss tomorrow’s plan.”

“Okay.”

 

Laura hangs up and drifts between a couple roofs before doing a quick roll to fly forwards, sharply turning up and bearing right to fly alongside a bridge.  She dips down low enough and reaches out a hand to glide along the water.

“Don’t worry, Betty,” she whispers to herself. “I’ll find you.”


	2. The Scapegoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's team's first mission doesn't go as expected.

“Hey!” Laura greets brightly, landing next to Carmilla. “I’m here and ready to do evil things!”

Carmilla rolls her eyes, sighs, and walks away.

Laura shrugs and looks at the other two girls nearby. “I’m Laura!”

Elsie and Natalie exchange glances before also ignoring Laura and joining Carmilla at a nearby ridge.  Laura slumps forward and stands with the others.

She tries to stay quiet for a bit but it doesn’t last long.  “What are we all looking at?”

 

“Christ, cupcake, will you shut up for a second? I’m casing the joint.”

“But there is no joint,” Laura points out. “It’s just a clearing in a forest.”

“Clearly she wants to steal that RV,” Natalie retorts. “Even if I didn’t have premonitions I could’ve told you that.”

“Oh.”  Laura shifts uncomfortably.  “But, I mean, you do have visions of the future, so you can’t be sure about that.”

“Yes, she can, because I knew that’s what Carmilla’s doing, and I don’t get premonitions,” Elsie snaps.

 

“Will you three infants _shut up_?” Carmilla hisses.  She glares down at Laura.  “Especially you.”

Laura pouts and crosses her arms.

“Elsie,” Carmilla says, turning her attention to the blonde.  “Cause a distraction with a small explosion when I get into position and give the signal. I’ll pick up the RV and fly away with it.  Should be simple enough.”

She looks around the area again.

“Natalie, your power works by seeing different outcomes depending on which paths we take, right?”  The girl nods.  “Okay, well, which location should Elsie make the explosion that would best get the attention of the people inside the RV, but also give me enough time to take their RV?”

Natalie’s eyes glow white for a few moments before returning to their usual color.  She points several feet away, right by the foot of the ridge.

Carmilla nods.  “Got that?” she asks Elsie.

“Yup.”

 

“What do I get to do?” Laura asks.

“Nothing.”  Carmilla narrows her eyes.  “You don’t do a damn thing unless something goes wrong and we need a diversion to escape.”

“What?” Laura’s mouth drops open. “I’m just here to be y-your _scape goat_?” She stomps her foot. “That’s _stupid_!”

“You’re my minion,” Carmilla sneers. “That means you do what I say and you _don’t_ call my plans stupid.”

“Why don’t I just blow them up?” Elsie asks, rubbing her hands together.

“ _No_ ,” Carmilla and Laura reply immediately.

Carmilla shoots Laura a look and clears her throat.

“No hurting them,” Carmilla says sharply. She sighs and stares up at the sky, irritated.  “Just… Just follow my orders. Elsie does an explosion where Natalie indicated.  I grab the RV. If anything goes wrong, Laura goes down there and knocks them out with her karate or whatever, and we all leave. Am I clear?”

The three nod.

 

Carmilla mutters something like, “I was better off with those minions from those children’s movies,” and takes off into flight.

Laura rests against a tree and grumbles an incoherent complaint.

“Wait!” Natalie yells, snapping Laura out of her funk. She glances to see Elsie raising her hands while Carmilla is still positioning herself in the air.

Laura goes to tackle Elsie, but it’s too late, and the explosion happens way too early.

Carmilla turns around, startled.

 

Suddenly, the door to the RV swings open, and three grown burly men storm out.  Carmilla is very much visible, and they pull out large, hefty guns and take aim.

“Run!” Laura yells at the other two as she scrambles to her feet and glides down the ridge.  She quickly breaks one guy’s wrist and he drops the gun. She swings her elbow back and connects with his nose and he crumples to the ground.

The other two have opened fire on Carmilla. One has better aim than the other, so Laura goes after him next.  She sweeps his legs out from under him, while the other runs back into the RV and quickly runs back out with a giant rocket launcher and some kind of device.

The other guy is trading blows with Laura, who is expertly blocking and dodging them.  She waits for an opening and strikes him in the throat, winding him. He drops to his knees and Laura delivers a hit to the side of his head, rendering him unconscious.

She whirls around to see that the other man is readying the rocket launcher.  He presses a button on his device, and the entire RV blows up.  The force of the explosion knocks Carmilla back and she seems disoriented in the air.

He takes advantage of the situation and fires the rocket right at her.

 

Laura’s eyes widen and she debates flying after the rocket for a split second.  Realizing that there is no way she can match that velocity, she shrinks herself while mid-flight, which she had learned long ago could get her up to speeds of over 300 mph. She reaches Carmilla easily and returns to her regular size, quickly dragging the other girl down to the ground and narrowly missing the rocket, which soars past them.

Laura leaves Carmilla and flies towards the remaining man.  She swiftly dodges a few blows, grabs his rocket launcher and wrenches it away from him, and slams it against his face.  He falls to the ground with a groan and she returns to Carmilla.

 

“Are you okay?  Are you hurt?  Did any of them shoot you?”

Carmilla gapes at the other girl.

“Are you okay?” Laura repeats, holding out her hand to help Carmilla off the ground.

Carmilla stands up by herself and nods slowly. “Yeah, I’m fine. They had terrible aim.” She looks behind her at the smoking, destroyed RV.  “Damn it.”

Laura stands next to her and frowns.

“They had an experimental cannon that could fire a concentrated beam of energy in there,” Carmilla sighs.

“Maybe we could have these guys make another one?” Laura suggests.

Carmilla looks vaguely impressed at her proactivity before quickly returning to her generally sullen expression. She walks over to one of the guys regaining consciousness and picks him up by the collar.  “Make us another one of those cannons,” she demands.

“All our research was in there,” he groans. “Dumb bitch.”

Carmilla drops him back down and growls.

Laura, on the other hand, brushes past her and slams her boot in his face.  “That’s no way to treat a lady,” she snaps.

Carmilla can’t suppress the chuckle that escapes. “Cupcake, you are ridiculous.” She points up to the sky. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

Laura grins and follows after her.

“You’re no longer my least favorite minion,” Carmilla comments to Laura as they catch up with the others. She looks at Elsie. “You are.”

Elsie scowls but remains silent.

“All right, Dimwit Squad,” Carmilla says. “What a nice, disappointing failure of a first mission.  You sure know how to make a girl proud.”  She takes off without another word.

Carmilla clears the forest and rises into the open space, dipping near the cliff that leads to a long body of water.

She glances at a graze on her shoulder from one of the bullets.  _It would’ve been a lot worse if it hadn’t been for Laura_ , she realizes.  She reaches out to touch the water and wet her hand and dabs at the small wound.

 

“Come here often?” she hears from behind her. A grinning Laura passes her and turns to glide backwards so she can face her.

Carmilla cuts her eyes at her. “You’re not looking where you’re going.”

Laura rolls her eyes and turns back so they’re flying side-by-side. A few moments pass in silence before Laura gently nudges her companion.  “Sorry our first mission was a bust.”

“Not your fault, cupcake,” Carmilla sighs. “You had a pretty good save back there.”

Laura laughs and Carmilla tries to fight back a smile. “Not bad for a scape goat, huh?”

“There are worse things to be,” Carmilla replies, before taking a sharp left and leaving the other girl behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Warehouse? There, House!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's team tries to pull off a bank heist. When things escalate too quickly, Laura's left to do some quick thinking to make sure everyone makes it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is totally not a reference to 'Young Frankenstein.' Like, not at all.  
> Someone asked me on tumblr-- yes, the entire fic has been written out, but I edit everything a couple weeks after I write in order to catch mistakes, typos, continuity errors, etc. I also do this so I can post knowing I won’t leave readers hanging and knowing that the entire story makes sense.  
> Enjoy!

“But she didn’t hurt anyone?” Perry asks.

“Nope,” Laura says, adjust the phone so she can glance below to make sure she’s flying the right way.  “If anything, _I_ hurt people.”  The realization of what she just said hits her and she lets out a small sigh.

“Hollis?  You still there?” Danny frets.  “Look, if you’re having second thoughts about this whole ‘undercover thing,’ that’s fine, and--”

“No, no,” Laura says immediately. She makes a small right turn and cuts between a couple buildings.  “It’s just that I thought she’d bet different, you know?  More ruthless and ready to take out anyone in our way.”

“Right, well…  She’s still a Karnstein.  And Betty’s still missing,” LaFontaine points out.

“I know,” Laura replies softly. “Look, I’m almost there. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Bye, Laura.  Be careful,” Danny says.  Laura smiles and hangs up, landing across in an alley across the street from a bank.

 

Carmilla and Natalie are already there.

“Hey,” Laura greets, with no response, so she just awkwardly leans on a wall.

Carmilla glances over and notes her yellow cardigan. “Why are you always wearing yellow?”

Laura shrugs.  “It’s my favorite color.”

“Of course it is,” Carmilla sighs.

Elsie eventually pulls up in her car, parks it, and joins them in the alley.

“Good, now that we’re all here,” Carmilla begins. “We’re low on funds and my mother has instructed each team to come up with some money, so we’re robbing this bank. Elsie and I will be the robbers.” She points at Laura. “You’re going in there as a regular civilian in case we need an extra person.  And Natalie will be outside on the phone in case anything goes wrong.” She points to her Bluetooth and hands Elsie and Laura theirs.  “Sound good?”

Natalie nods.

Carmilla looks at Laura.  “You go first, buttercup.”

Laura takes a deep breath and crosses the street, entering the bank.  She hovers around the ATM machine for a few minutes before Carmilla and Elsie burst in through the front doors.

 

Carmilla enters by flying in, knocking both guards to the ground and grabbing the guns out of their holsters.

“Nobody moves, and no one gets hurt,” Carmilla declares, dropping the guns in a pile by the exit.  She herds the customers and disarmed guards into the corner one by one, taking their phones.

Elsie struts to the tellers.  “Where is your vault?” she demands.

The very nervous middle-aged lady gestures to the room behind them.  “B-But the manager has the key, and he’s not in yet,” she stammers.

“The manager isn’t here and he has the key,” Carmilla says into her headset.  “What are our options?”

There’s a pause before Natalie responds. “There’s a backup key in his office,” she says.  “Either break into that office, or have Laura shrink and slide through the mail slot in the door. The vault can also be exploded open…”

“Which option is _best_?” Carmilla asks impatiently, putting her bag on the ground.

“Hold on…” Natalie says hesitantly.

 

One of the guards takes the hesitation as an opportunity to pull out a gun he had stashed in his boot, stands, and aims at Carmilla.

“No!” Laura shouts, tackling him to the ground. The gun goes off.

“To hell with this!” Elsie yells, grabbing Carmilla’s bag and leaping over the door, rushing towards the vault. There’s a large explosion.

“Wait!  What was that?” Natalie screams over the headset.  “Don’t tell me Elsie blew up the vault?”

“She did,” Laura answers.  “Why?”

An alarm starts blaring and Laura looks around in horror at the flashing lights.

Elsie rushes out with a stuffed bag. “Time to go!” she barks, running out the front door.

 

Laura starts to follow her, only to realize that Carmilla is lying on the ground.

She rushes over and drops down next to her. “Carmilla!  We have to leave--”

Carmilla sucks in a breath as Laura tries to lift her up.  The latter’s eyes travel down until she realizes the stray bullet hit Carmilla’s leg.

“Not fast enough before, cutie,” she groans.

“Natalie, is Elsie in the car?” Laura asks into her headset.

“Yep,” Elsie replies.

Laura scans over Carmilla’s leg before speaking into the headset again.  “Leave. Now.”

 

Police sirens are getting closer and Laura bites her lip.  “Can you fly?” she asks Carmilla.

Carmilla clenches her jaw and reluctantly shakes her head.  “I need both my legs to push off the ground.”

Laura throws one of Carmilla’s arms around her shoulder and gently lifts her up so that the injured leg is off the ground. “Get ready to push off on your good leg in three… two…”

Together the two girls burst off the ground and glide out of the bank.

 

Police cars start pulling up and officers are leaving the cars, firing at the flying pair.

Laura holds on tight to Carmilla and awkwardly turns them around the side of a building on a corner a few blocks away.

“Do you actually have a plan here?” Carmilla asks through gritted teeth.

“Trust me,” Laura says, making another sharp turn a couple blocks later into a dead end alleyway.

Laura makes a slight dip and holds out her hand as they flight straight at a door to a multi-story warehouse.

It bangs open and the girls crash to the ground with a grunt.

Laura springs back up and closes the door.

Carmilla props herself up.  “I’m not sure that was enough to––”

Laura picks her back up and they hobble to a staircase and Laura picks at something on the floor.  A door opens from the ground and Laura gestures for Carmilla to go down. “It’s a ladder with six rungs,” she whispers.

“I can just float down, babe.”

Laura rolls her eyes.  “And if you land on your bad leg before bracing yourself?”

“Oh.”  Carmilla, for her part, actually looks embarrassed.

She hesitates for a second but then descends, counting off the rungs by touch.  A few seconds pass before she calls up, “I’m done.”

Laura follows her down and closes the door above her. Once she makes it off the ladder, she pulls a string and a single, dim light bulb turns on, illuminating just their faces.

 

“I guess we can just hole up here,” Carmilla says. “Wherever ‘here’ is…” She couldn’t shake the feeling she had been here, near this building before.

Laura motions for her to lower her voice. “I trained here,” she replies in a hushed tone.  “Except the person who trained me died like, five years ago, and it’s been abandoned ever since.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen for a second and she looks as if she’s about to say something, but is interrupted when the door above them suddenly bangs open.

“Search the higher floors!” a man’s voice shouts. Boots bang up the steps nearby.

 

A couple minutes pass before Laura realizes how close her face is to Carmilla’s.

The next few minutes involve Laura looking at Carmilla’s eyes and finding that they’re looking right back at her. _Wow, I could get lost in those eyes for hours_ , she finds herself thinking, trying to shake the notion from her mind.

The next ten minutes after that is spent with Laura trying to look anywhere but at Carmilla following that thought.

That is, until Carmilla lets out a soft groan and slumps against the wall behind her.

“Oh, crap! How’s your leg?” Laura asks quietly, suddenly remembering.

“ _Swell_ ,” Carmilla hisses, staring daggers at her.

“Okay, geez!  Sorry,” Laura mumbles.  She walks away from the light for a few seconds and returns with a small crate and places it by Carmilla, gesturing for her to sit.

Carmilla’s face softens a bit, but she remains silent as she sits down on it.

 

Finally, it seems like the cops have given up their search and leave.  Laura lets out a long breath and gets up to ascend, pushing the door open gently.

She quickly surveys the area to ensure that it really is empty and then goes to hover over the hole.

Unfortunately, at the same time, Carmilla has decided to ascend without Laura’s confirmation, and their heads connect.

“Ow!”

“Ow!”

Laura sits back and rubs her head, while Carmilla finishes emerging from their hiding spot.

“What the frilly hell were you doing, cupcake?”

“I _was_ giving you the all-clear,” Laura snaps.  “And why do you keep calling me edible nicknames?  Are you going to eat me, or something?”

Carmilla huffs and crosses her arms, staring at the other girl.

 

Unable to figure out why there’s a lingering look, Laura simply asks, “What?” before rising to take Carmilla’s arm to take her weight off her injured leg.

Carmilla doesn’t answer for a bit and Laura thinks her question will remain unanswered.

“Thank you,” she finally mutters.

Laura looks at her, raising an eyebrow. “For what?”

Carmilla looks angry at having to elaborate. “For staying behind and helping me escape and hiding me, okay?”  She takes a deep breath.  “Not only did the other two almost blow up the entire plan, they just left.”

“Oh.”  Laura opens the door out of the warehouse and they gently leave the ground in flight.

“You’re turning out to be a pretty good minion, Laura Hollis.”

Laura smiles.  “Just want to make sure I’m not out of a job, Carmilla Karnstein.”


	4. Ever the Charmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla calls her minions in for a meeting when one of Will's minions comes up with an idea. Laura finds herself seriously wondering about this whole, "Carmilla's a super villain" thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's kinda short and the next one is kinda long, but there was no way to even them out without awkward cuts. I'm thinking about making the next update happen sometime tomorrow to compensate.   
> Enjoy! :)

Laura walks into the building where her minion interview took place and finds Carmilla.  “Hey, what’s going on?” she asks.

Natalie and Elsie walk up to them and Carmilla shoots them a glare.

“So nice of you to join us,” she comments icily.

Carmilla’s leg is still healing, so she has a small cane and her pants leg is slightly thicker where the wound has been wrapped in bandages.

“My mother just called my siblings and I into a meeting,” she replies, addressing Laura’s question, clearly irritated.

 _Wow, this is the first time I’m the only one she’s not ignoring_ , Laura thinks, trying not to grin.

“She’s not very happy with you new minions,” Carmilla continues.

 

Suddenly, Will comes up from behind her and gives her a nudge, purposely so she leans on her injured leg. She lets out a small groan.

“Yeah, same with my couple of idiots,” Will says, pointing at Sarah Jane and Kirsch, who wander over.  “Although, Mother was quite unhappy with you and yours for not killing a single person yet, Kitty.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “At least we got some money for her, Mama’s Boy,” she snaps.

Kirsch raises his hand and lets out small “oh, oh, oh!” sounds.

Will closes his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. “What is it?”

“Why don’t we collab?” Kirsch suggests excitedly. “If the two groups of bros work together, maybe we can actually get stuff done, y’know?”

“ _That’s_ \--” Will begins sharply, before he takes a moment and thinks about it.

“--Actually not a bad idea?” Carmilla finishes.

Will shrugs.  “At least I’d be with someone who actually knows her stuff, instead of two drooling imbeciles.”

Kirsch does a little fist pump and cheers.

 

“Well, when Will and I come up with something, we’ll let you all know,” Carmilla says, dismissing them.

The group starts to scatter, but Carmilla grabs Laura’s arm.  “Except for you. Come with me for a second.”

Laura bites her lip and doesn’t follow immediately.

“You’re jumpy,” Carmilla notes with a smirk.

Laura doesn’t reply and just gives a noncommittal shrug.

“I just want to give you something,” Carmilla elaborates, rolling her eyes.  “No reason for all of this… twitchiness.”

She gestures for Laura to follow her. They go through a door that leads to a staircase and go up a couple flights before reaching a door with a lock. Carmilla pulls a key from her leather pants pocket and unlocks it, letting Laura go through first.

 

“I-Is this your apartment?” Laura asks. The walls are covered with works of art, some rock band posters, a bed, and a couch near a few packed bookshelves. There’s a closed door that Laura assumes leads to her bedroom.  Clothes are strewn around the room and–– _how long have those dirty dishes been piling up?_

“Aren’t you perceptive,” Carmilla answers sarcastically, leaning her cane against the wall and hobbling over to one of the shelves. She pulls out a small bracelet, with one charm on it.  Carmilla lets her eyes linger on the other girl before she gestures for Laura to hold out her wrist, which she does.

After Carmilla puts it on her wrist, Laura admires the charm, trying to make the blush in her cheeks go away.  “A bat?” Laura asks, with a small smile.

“I like flying at night to clear my head,” Carmilla says with a shrug.  “My sister Mattie gave it to me like, ten years ago.  I haven’t worn it in years.”

Laura’s mouth drops open.  “Carm, I can’t accept this,” she says softly.

Carmilla rolls her eyes but smirks. “Cutie, I don’t wear it. I just happened to find it the other day after I had to rearrange my room so I could get around it easier while my leg heals.  It makes you look slightly more badass, what with all your… yellow.”

Laura offers a small smile.  “Well… thank you.”

Carmilla shrugs.  “You’ve saved my life twice now.  I figured it was the least I could do.”

 

“Now who doesn’t seem like a super villain?” Laura teases, her smile widening.

Carmilla cuts her eyes at the smaller girl and likes that Laura does seem to shrink a bit.  “Get out of here before I change my mind.”

Laura giggles and gives her a small wave. “Yes, ma’am.”

 

Laura waits until she’s flown a few blocks away before pulling out her phone and dialing Danny.

“Yeesh, this is not easy,” Laura says when she hears the phone pick up.

“What happened?” Danny asks immediately, worried. “Did she hurt you?”

Laura hears LaFontaine laugh nearby.

“No, she didn’t hurt me,” Laura replies. “She gave me a charm bracelet.”

“She _what_?” Danny blurts out.

“Oh, that was nice of her,” Perry comments.

“Hey, Laur, is she still giving you the seduction eyes?” LaF snorts.

“SEDUCTION EYES?” Danny shrieks so loud that Laura actually has to move the phone away from her ear.  “We need to get you out of there!”

“Danny, just because you had a thing for Laura––”

“––LaFontaine, that has nothing to do with it––”

“––Hey!  Does anyone want some cookies I baked?––”

“––She’s putting herself in unnecessary danger––”

“––She knew what she was getting into––”

“HEY!” Laura finally yells into the phone.

The bickering on the other end dies down.

 

“How about we stop talking about me while I’m right here?” Laura demands.  “Also, thanks to the yelling I just had to do, I totally just scared a flock of seagulls,” she adds, quietly apologizing to one particularly elderly-looking one.

“L, did you just apologize to a seagull?” LaF snickers.

“He looked super faint of heart, okay?” Laura says, smiling when she hears Danny chuckle.

Laura takes a deep breath.  “Look, Carmilla brought me to her room.  All that’s in that building are apartments or whatever for the Dean’s kids to live in, or planning and meeting rooms.  There is a penthouse, but I don’t think the Dean would be holding anyone in there for this long.  If they’re holding Betty somewhere, it’s not in that building.”

“Then what do we do?” Perry frets. “How do we find out the location?”

“Carmilla’s starting to trust me more,” Laura offers, and doesn’t miss Danny clearing her throat.  “I might be able to get out of her where her mom keeps prisoners?”

 

There’s some hushed whispering for several seconds.

“Guys?  I’m still here, y’know,” Laura says, getting mildly irritated.

“Fine,” Danny finally replies. “We’ll work on a timeline because we can’t rely on this idea forever.”

“Okay,” Laura responds.  “I’m almost back.”

“Good.  We’ll discuss how long we’ll let your plan go on for before we have to take more drastic actions,” Danny says.

“‘Drastic?’  What’s that supposed to mean?” Perry asks.

“She means girl the hell up and get some answers out of Carmilla,” Laura says quietly, leading to another chuckle from Danny.

“Get back here soon, Hollis,” Danny says before hanging up.

 

Laura pockets her phone and stretches as she approaches the shoreline.  She looks at her wrist and the bat charm dangling from it.

She’s not sure what exactly she was expecting from being Carmilla Karnstein’s minion, but this wasn’t it. The Karnstein name was infamous among super villains and superheroes alike, and Carmilla was widely known as her mother’s favorite, although it’s not clear why.  All of her big campaigns hadn’t resulted in mass casualties, while Mattie had the Massacre of Saigon, and Will definitely exhibited more sociopathic tendencies than both of his sisters.

In her courses involving the super powered culture, the Dean was a feared embodiment of villainy and Carmilla was becoming a large footnote.

So why didn’t she seem like a force to be reckoned with?

Up until a few years ago, Carmilla’s crimes were growing in intensity, but then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Now, there was the occasional heist, maybe a minor kidnapping and ransom, but nothing on the scale of what it once was.

 

What’s more, Carmilla seemed completely uninterested in killing people.  She had given those explicit instructions not to kill those guys in the RV. Laura had feared that Carmilla would order Laura to kill the cops after them, but that never happened either.

And Will had mentioned that her mother _wanted_ her to kill more people.  So why wasn’t Carmilla prioritizing that?

 _Carmilla Karnstein, who are you?_ Laura ponders before realizing the clichéd Who song would be stuck in her head.

Realizing she has been circling up and down the coastline as she got lost in her thoughts, she sighs and aimed to regroup with Danny and the others.

 


	5. Make It Look Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura gets in a bit over her head with this whole 'undercover' thing when her latest mission with Carmilla ends up in superheroes showing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last chapter was so short...  
> This one's also a bit more action-packed. If anyone wants a list of characters and their superpowers, lemme know and I can stick that in the chapter notes, too :)  
> Thanks for the awesome feedback so far!! Enjoy!

“Your fly’s unzipped,” Laura calls out.

Carmilla turns to see who’s invading her air space and her lips twitch upwards at seeing her minion.

Laura giggles.  “Oh, come on, it’s not fun if you don’t even look.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes but another smile makes its way onto her face.

 

Laura catches up to Carmilla and nudges her gently. “How’s the leg?”

“I’m in flight, aren’t I?” she responds flatly.

Laura shrugs.  “Maybe you had one of your siblings throw you into the air or something. Like a baby bird?” When met with a glare, Laura mumbles a, “That’s how I learned…”

Carmilla ignores her.

They fly in silence until they reach their destination and land on a hill overlooking a stadium parking lot.

“Guess we’re the first ones here,” Carmilla mutters.

“Oh, I figured,” Laura replies. “I flew over the highway and there’s traffic because of the big game.”

 

Carmilla glances over at her and her eyes land on Laura’s wrist.  “You’re not wearing your charm.”

Laura’s eyes widen.  After she had returned to the group the other day, she had given it to LaFontaine and J.P. to inspect to make sure there was nothing wrong with it and no tracking devices embedded in it.

“Oh! Yes! It just…”  She shifts uncomfortably. “…didn’t go with my outfit.” She mentally slaps herself for coming up with such a lame excuse.  She’s in a light gray t-shirt and dark jeans.

“If you didn’t like it, you could’ve just said something,” Carmilla says softly.

Laura’s slightly taken aback with this sudden change in her voice.  There’s no sharp tone, or snippiness. It sounds vulnerable and even a bit–– hurt?

“No! I-I totally liked it,” Laura insists sincerely. “It was really nice of you to think of me.”

 

Will and his minions pull up in a car behind them, and Carmilla’s demeanor changes back.

“Traffic?” she asks smugly.

Will slams his car door extra hard and locks the door. “Retract the claws, Kitty. We’re on the same team now, remember?”

“I’ve seen how you treat members on your team,” Carmilla retorts, pointing at the car.  Will locked the doors before Kirsch and Sarah Jane got out, so they’re still sitting in the back seat.

Will lets out an exasperated sigh and unlocks the door.

“You _imbeciles_ ,” he hisses.  “What were you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

“We were waiting for you to unlock the car door,” Kirsch replies sincerely.

Laura giggles beside Carmilla, who winds up chuckling.

“You can hire a minion, but you can’t make him think,” Carmilla comments.

 

Elsie and Natalie show up soon enough.

“We’re here to cause a little mayhem today,” Will announces to the group.  “Elsie will cause explosions and Kirsch will just throw whatever he can get his hands on to cause chaos.  Carmilla, Laura, and I will go through the crowd and take whatever we can get our hands on. Casualties and violence are welcome.”

Carmilla shifts uncomfortably a bit before Will looks over at her and she continues where he left off.  “SJ, you’ll also go through the crowd but since you’re not as physically strong just use your charm powers or whatever and get what you can that way.”

Will hands Kirsch and SJ Bluetooth headsets similar to the ones Carmilla’s team has.  “Natalie will watch from here in case she sees anything go wrong,” she explains to them.

“Let’s wreak some havoc!” Will shouts.

 

And wreak havoc they do.

 

Within half an hour, most of the stadium exits are covered by rubble.  A pile of wallets and jewelry lies near Elsie, who is still gleefully causing explosions in the bleachers.  Kirsch has taken to uprooting bleachers and hurling them at the fleeing people.

Sarah Jane crouches by an injured middle-aged man and gently coaxes him to hand her his wallet before walking away.

Carmilla and Laura have somehow developed into an efficient team, with the former barreling through the crowd and knocking people over, and the latter following close behind and simply picking up their wallets.

Will is having the time of his life, killing anyone that winds up in his path.

There is a trail of bodies in his wake, as he is covered from head to toe in blood from using his strength and speed to tear people apart.

“Come on, Kitty, forget about the money and have some fun!” he calls out, tossing some mutilated body part over his shoulder.

“You’re a child,” Carmilla snaps.

“Uhm, guys,” Natalie says via the headsets, “we’ve got some incoming––”

“––And you’re a softie!” he yells back at Carmilla.

 

Two projectiles hit him square in the chest, knocking him down.

Carmilla’s eyes widen and wander to find who fired them, and land on a young man and woman.

 _Theo and Mel_ , Laura recognizes.

They look like they’re ready to blast more energy projectiles from their hands, but Elsie sets off a small explosion underneath them.

Danny, stretching her limbs out from across the stadium field beyond the limits of a regular person, grabs them and pulls them to safety.

A wooden table flies from near Danny’s location and smacks into Elsie, knocking her aside.

“Did that bitch just _materialize_ a table?” Carmilla growls.

Laura glances and sees Perry. She materializes some large machine and LaFontaine is quickly by her side.  She can’t help but smile a bit at how well the duo works together–– Perry makes whatever electronic device they need out of thin air, and LaFontaine can control the electrical components within.  It’s very efficient.

 

“Time for all of you to stop what you’re doing,” Danny yells out.

“Or I’m going to start zapping you guys like insects,” LaFontaine adds. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Elsie yells, blowing up the machine.  Laura’s eyes widen but she sees that they group has dodged out of the way successfully.

Will lets out a yell and leaps off the bleachers, rushing at the nearest superheroes–– in this case, Theo and Mel.

They begin firing projectiles at him, but he swiftly dodges them and delivers blows, knocking them down.

 

Elsie begins setting off explosions in the bleachers, sliding an entire unstable part crashing down on top of Danny.

Laura fights the urge to go over and help them. Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Carmilla cursing and jumping into the fray.  She sighs and joins her.

Perry has materialized another machine and is gesturing to LaFontaine that it’s ready.

“Someone go after the one controlling electronic devices to keep them from the machine,” Natalie commands.  “And someone else go distract the one materializing things to prevent her from making more.  Laura, shrink yourself down and destroy the machine from within… somehow.”

“You heard her,” Carmilla says into the headset. “I’m going after Ginger One! Kirsch, take care of the other one.” She turns to Laura. “And let’s try to keep everyone away from the machine so Laura can do what she needs to do.”

Kirsch charges towards Perry, wielding part of a bleacher seat as if to swing it and hit her with it.  She gasps and materializes a large block of steel that blocks the blow.

 

Laura glances back to see Carmilla has engaged LaFontaine, who is currently employing some electrified prods and is swinging them at their opponent.

Laura takes a deep breath and wills herself to shrink as much as possible as she leaps towards Perry’s machine. She flies herself into the business end and looks around her surroundings.

From what she can tell, this seems like Perry and LaFontaine’s Plan D machine.  _What were the schematics for that, again?_

Laura focuses and another power kicks into play–– projecting memories.  For her, it’s similar to an extension of eidetic memory.  For the people around her, it can appear as vague, faded memories if she concentrates hard enough.

She sorts through various memories of LaFontaine and Perry, homing in on the one she had been searching for–– the design of the Plan D machine.

 

Her eyes snap open and she glances around. “Okay, Hollis, you’re in cannon 3,” she mutters to herself, going into flight.

Laura quickly floats down what feels like a couple feet but is decidedly shorter than that and stops at a ledge and lands on it. She walks forward for a bit before taking a right.

The battlefield sounds are getting louder than the device’s internal whirring, and she hopes Elsie knows enough to not blow up the machine with her in it.  Although, if the fighting is getting closer, that probably means that one of the villains are also nearby, and Elsie wouldn’t blow up one of her teammates. _…Right?_

Laura flies up a bit and heads left before reaching the panel with all the wires.

“Crap.  Was it the red wire or the blue wire?” she asks out loud.  She starts to replay the memory when the entire machine shakes violently.  Laura is thrown against the wall and bounced off another one.  She jerks forward and before she can try to fly to stop her motion, she crashes through one of the wires and the whirring stops.

 

Laura quickly exits the machine and goes back to her normal size.  She quickly surveys her surroundings.

Perry has built a small dome around her, which Kirsch is relentlessly hammering on with bits and pieces of bleacher seats.

Will is throwing debris at LaFontaine, but they are currently flying around the field on a hover board, dodging and lobbing small grenades at him.

Elsie is attempting to blow up Mel and Theo, who are deftly avoiding the attacks and are blasting bursts of energy at her.

 

Laura’s ears perk up at a commotion behind her and she turns to find Carmilla punching Danny square in the nose.

“Sorry about rocking your boat, cupcake,” Carmilla shouts.  “Are you okay?”

“Carm, look out!” Laura yells. Danny has turned into an eight-foot giantess with limbs to proportion.  She knocks Carmilla out of the way.

The redhead gives Laura a pointed look. “ _What the hell was that?_ ” she mouths to Laura.

The short girl gives a shrug and a sheepish look. “ _Trying not to blow my cover?_ ”

Danny rolls her eyes and steps away from Carmilla.

“ _Make it look good,_ ” Laura mouths back.

Danny winces but nods.  She walks over and smacks Laura away and the latter slams against Perry’s machine hard.  Danny tries to keep from flinching and heads over to get Kirsch away from Perry.

 

Laura, on the other hand, feels like the she completely got the wind knocked out of her, and her head is positively ringing.

 _That was a little_ too _good, Danny_ , Laura thinks fuzzily.

She registers some nearby explosions and some footsteps approaching her, but her head still feels cloudy and everything feels muddled.

“Hey,” a voice rings out urgently. “ _Hey_ , hey, hey. Laura, Laura. _Laura_. Laura!”

Laura blinks hard and her vision starts to clear a bit.

“Laura! Laura,” the voice continues. Carmilla’s face comes into focus and she looks so _worried_. “Hey, can you hear me?”

Laura lets out a groan and sits up.

“Carm, what the––”

 

There’s a loud explosion nearby and a large chunk of cement goes flying through the air.

Laura’s eyes widen as she pushes herself off the ground and shoves Carmilla away.  It’s not enough to also get herself out of harm’s way, however, as the entire block crashes to the ground.

“ _LAURA_!” Carmilla screams from several feet away.

Several heads turn, villain and hero alike.

Carmilla scrambles to her feet and lifts the cement block, tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

“Geez Louise, that was close,” a voice grumbles nearby, behind Carmilla.

She drops the chunk of cement and goes over to Laura, who’s lying on the ground, clutching her arm.

“What the hell, cupcake?”  Carmilla demands angrily, getting in her face. “I thought you got squished underneath!”

Laura’s expression is a mix of touched, shocked, and amused.  “I-I just, uh, shrunk myself and flew out of the way,” she stammers.  “Or tried to.  I think my arm is broken.”

 

Before Carmilla can reply, a large beam of energy blasts through the stadium several times.  It obliterates Perry’s machine, deteriorates Perry’s metal dome, and knocks a bunch of seats off the bleachers onto Danny, Theo, and Mel.

“Mother,” Carmilla gapes.

Laura gasps.  _The Dean?  But she hasn’t gone on a field mission in years_!

“Okay, guys, time for us to peace out,” LaF declares. They raise their arms and all the superheroes rise off the ground thanks to an electronic buckle on all of their outfits. An aircraft soars by and they all fly up into its open bottom.

 

The Dean, standing on the hill the villains met on earlier, tries to blast the aircraft from the sky, but it performs enough evasive maneuvers that they escape.

Laura lets out a sigh of relief. _Good flying, J.P._

The villains regroup near Carmilla, who’s still crouching next to Laura, when the Dean strides up to them. She is a tall, intimidating woman, exuding power and authority with every fiber of her being.

“Mother, what are you doing here?” Will asks.

“I saw this farce on the news and thought it better to come deal with it myself,” she answers stiffly.  “And I thought we should talk.  All of us.”


	6. The Best Laid Schemes O' Heroes An' Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a startling display of the Dean's cruelty, Laura and co. strive to come up with a plan to end her reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next group of chapters are pretty short, so I'll probably just update the fic every day. Enjoy!!

The Dean, her children, and their minions have returned to the main building.  The group is gathered in a large meeting room with a semi-circular table and enough seats for all of them as the Dean stands in the front, not at all pleased.

“Let me get this straight,” she begins, staring at Carmilla and then at Will.

Carmilla and Laura are seated to her left, and Will and Kirsch to her right.

Sarah Jane is next to Kirsch, with Natalie next to her, and Elsie between Natalie and Laura.

 

“William’s team is supposed to kidnap the mayor’s child and extort him for money, but the teenager _escapes_ and was accidentally killed before receiving the ransom. After that, they are supposed to beat up some cops who refuse to accept bribes, only to beat up the _wrong cops,_ who were actually _on our payroll_.”

She takes a beat.

“Carmilla’s team goes out to steal a potentially very important weapon, but the weapon is blown up.  They then go out to rob a bank, but the authorities are alerted, and she is injured during this attempt.”

She places her hands on her hips. “So then the solution, apparently, is for these two ragtag teams to join forces.  And the task is simple–– cause some mayhem, wreak some havoc, shake the city up a bit during its big game. And how does this turn out?”

The Dean leans on the table.

“Super heroes show up and even though you _outnumber them_ , they still hold their own!” She slams her fist into the table and it cracks.

 

“Mother…”  Carmilla tries softly.

“Threats to our cause will not be tolerated,” the Dean says sharply. She looks at Laura and her broken arm in a makeshift sling.  “You, my dear, seem to be a weak link.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen.

“She isn’t, Mother,” Carmilla replies immediately. “She broke her arm saving me.”

A small fire flashes in the older woman’s eyes before a look of amusement takes its place.  “Oh?”

“Yes, so her injury technically should’ve been my injury,” Carmilla says, tensely.

Laura looks over at Carmilla, trying to hide her shock that she had stood up for her.

 

The Dean lets out a dry chuckle. “Tell me…”  She circles around the front of the room before slowly pacing towards Laura.  She leans on the table again and her eyes jump from Laura to Elsie.

“According to my daughter’s debriefing, you’re the one who caused a distraction too early, alerting the scientists inside the RV of your team’s presence.”

She gave a tight-lipped smile, so cold and uneasy that everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath at the same time. “And during the bank heist, you _foolishly_ blew up the vault prematurely and are the one who set off the alarm.”

Her tone remained neutral and matter-of-fact. “On top of that, you left my injured daughter behind.”  The Dean tapped her fingernails on the table.  “Am I correct?”

Elsie swallowed hard.  “Yes, ma’am.”  Her eyes darted about the room, silently pleading for help.  “But––”

“That is all,” the Dean said, waving her hand dismissively.  “I’ve heard enough.”

 

Will squirms a bit in his seat. “Mother, wait––”

The Dean reaches forward and tugs forward on Elsie’s collar to yank her close to her, opening her mouth wide. A bright stream of light and energy flows from Elsie as she begins to gasp and twitch.  The stream flows into the Dean’s mouth and Elsie starts convulsing, while the Dean strengthens her hold on the collar. Her eyes start to glow red.

Everyone seems to be too scared to move as Laura and Natalie gape at what is happening between them.

 

Laura instinctively starts to leap from her chair to _do something_ but she feels someone grab her hand. She looks down to shake it off, but she sees it’s Carmilla who subtly shakes her head with wide eyes.  Laura settles back and tightens her grip on Carmilla’s hand.

The Dean’s grip on Elsie’s collar eventually loosens and the girl slumps to the table, lifeless.

“There,” the Dean says, giving a long, satisfied sigh. “I hope this serves as sufficient warning for the next person who disappoints me.”

The group nods at her.

“That is marvelous.  Now, I look forward to be wowed by your next exploit.” She claps her hands. “Get on it!”  She walks briskly out of the room, leaving the others in utter silence.

  

* * *

 

 

“She just _killed_ her,” Laura says, her voice cracking.  Her arm is in a cast.  “I checked her pulse afterwards and her body was so _cold_ , it was like she drained the heat out of her.”

Perry rubs her back soothingly. “Oh, honey, that’s just awful.” She does a gentle wave of the hand and a plate of cookies appears on the table before them. Laura takes one and tearfully bites into it, offering the redhead a water smile.

Danny pats Laura’s leg and gently squeezes it.

Laura sniffles a bit before taking a breath to compose herself.  “So what’s next?”

“I’m not sure,” Danny says.  “Although, not to be callous, but at least with Elsie gone, the numbers are slightly closer to being in our favor.”

LaFontaine frowns.  “We need to take out the Dean,” they conclude. “We were holding our own just fine until she showed up.”

“Yeah,” Laura concurs.  “I thought she was going to do to me what she did to Elsie,” she admits.  “She started to call me the weakest link, but then I guess Carmilla knew what that’d mean, so she stood up for me and defended me.”

Danny perks up.  “Wait, you think Carmilla knew that her mother was going to suck the life out of whoever she deemed was the weakest link?”

“Yeah?”  Laura’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.  “I almost tried to stop her from killing Elsie, but she sorta grabbed my hand and stopped me…”

Danny nodded slowly, biting her lip.

“Danny, what are you thinking?” Laura asks gently.

 

“Carmilla knew that the Dean would suck the life from whoever she thought was holding everyone back,” the redhead said slowly. “And she knew to stop you from fighting her…”

Everyone looked at her expectantly while she worked through whatever plan she was hatching.

“Carmilla knows a lot about the Dean. Probably more than anyone,” Danny finally said.  “If we could somehow get that information, we might be able to take her out once and for all.”

Her eyes met Laura’s.  “Finding Betty would still be a priority,” she reassured her. “But if we take the Dean out, then just… Just imagine that, guys.”

 

LaFontaine raises their hand. “Well, I have an idea…” They glance at Danny. “…but you’re not gonna like it.”

Danny raises an eyebrow.  “What?”

“Well, we use something she wants to lure her into one of my traps…”

Danny narrows her eyes at them. “Okay, so what do you… What do we use as bait in this case?”

LaFontaine blows out some air before answering. “Well, uh… Laura.”

Laura does a slow, reluctant nod. “Yeah.  Yeah, I could do that.”

The tall redhead shakes her head. “Explain to me how offering Laura as bait to a super villain is not the worst plan ever devised by herokind.”

 

Laura sighs and takes another bite out of her cookie. “You think I’m excited about it? But I’ve been on three missions with them, and we’re no closer to finding Betty or taking down the Dean. LaFontaine’s plan is the only plan we’ve got!”

Danny rolls her eyes.  “Well, the fact that a terrible plan is our only plan is not really a selling point.”

“But it’s _not_ a terrible plan,” Perry points out.  The three look at her in shock and she chuckles nervously. “I mean, not with the proper precautions.”

Laura bites her lip as she watches the super heroes start brainstorming.

_Are we really doing this?_


	7. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura sees an opening to put the group's plan into action. Carmilla and Laura hang out for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been slow-going so far, guys... Was just setting up the pieces. It'll pick up a bit after this so backstories can come out and we can blow past the angst. Thanks for staying with the story! :D

The theme to _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ , Laura’s ringtone, starts blaring, making her jump and waking her up.

They had stayed up late coming up with some semblance of a plan, but some logistics still needed to be worked out, such as how the hell Laura was going to get Carmilla alone with her without arousing suspicion. By the time she came home, the sun was already rising so she had plopped herself onto her bed, without so much as removing her shoes.

Laura looks at the caller ID on the phone on her nightstand.  _Speak of the devil,_ she thinks, picking up the phone. “Hey,” she says, slowly sitting up.

 

“Hey,” Carmilla’s voice greets, slightly more warmly than usual.  “How’s the arm, cupcake?”

Laura had slept in the position she plopped down in for several hours, and her muscles were stiff.  She goes to loosen up the ones in her neck and back when pain shoots through, causing her to wince.

“That good, huh?  You’re not getting all sweaty and delirious on me, are you?” Carmilla chuckles.

Laura lets out a nervous giggle. “Nope! I feel awesome. It’s like, what cement block? Bring on the evil… things.”

“Calm down, Speedy Gonzalez,” Carmilla retorts. “Will and I haven’t come up with anything to appease our mother, yet.”

“Oh.”  Laura stands from her bed and yawns.  “Then why did you call?”

 

There’s a pause before Carmilla grumbles, “To ask how your arm was…?”         

Laura’s eyebrows furrow together.  _Carmilla called to ask me how I was…_

“Cupcake? You still there?”

“Yeah, uh huh.” Laura sat back down on her bed and bit her lip.  “Sorry, I’m just a little groggy.  Didn’t sleep much.”

“Oh. Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it’s no big deal.”

 

Carmilla gives a dry chuckle.  “Go take a nap, cutie. You’re annoying, but if you burn out from sleep deprivation, I’ll have to replace my favorite minion.”

Laura’s eyes widens and she swallows hard.  “Okay, well, before I nap…”  Carmilla _was_ being sweet and considerate, but this is the perfect opening.

“…I was wondering if you wanted to, I dunno…  Hang out tonight? There’s this really nice spot near the city that’s only reachable by flying and we could…”  She gulps.  “…go together? You know, maybe hang out for a while there. Look at the stars.”

Laura holds her breath for what seems like several seconds before Carmilla replies with a soft, “I think I might like that very much.”

“Okay!  So… tonight, then. I’ll pick you up around 7pm?” Laura feels like slapping herself for the octaves her voice is now reaching.

“Yeah… tonight.”

 

Laura hangs up and flops back down on her bed. _Swell._ She calls up Danny to pass on the news.

 

 

At 7pm on the dot, Laura arrives to find Carmilla casually leaning against the outside of the building.

“What are you doing, Carm?” Laura asks, amused.

Carmilla seems charmed by the nickname. “Waiting for you, cutie,” she replies sultrily.

“Oh,” Laura says, trying to stop herself from blushing. “I-It looked like you were just standing there, brooding.”

“Can’t I do both?” Carmilla teases, walking towards Laura.

 

The smaller girl rolls her eyes. “Do you know the wharf?”

Carmilla steps even closer so that they’re almost touching.

“You’re wearing the bracelet,” Carmilla observes with a smirk.  She holds Laura’s wrist in her hands.

Laura shrugs with a grin.  “It seemed fitting for the night planned.”

“And what about after your plans, hon?” There’s a small glint in her eyes. “What if I have plans for us after that?”

_Is she flirting with me?_

Laura blinks.

_No. She can’t be…_

 

Carmilla chuckles lightly and lets go of her wrist. “Are we heading for the wharf?”

Laura nods, her mouth suddenly dry. “The spot I’m thinking of is slightly beyond that.”

“I’m thinking of a spot, too,” Carmilla remarks, the gleam returning.

Laura rolls her eyes.  “You are… unbelievable.”  Laura closes the gap between them, pushing herself flush against Carmilla, who raises an eyebrow.  The smaller girl leans closer so that her lips ghost the shell of Carmilla’s ear.

 

“Race you.”

 

Laura takes off immediately, giggling.

Carmilla takes a beat before following suit. “You’re a dork!” she calls after her.

Laura flips and flies backwards, eliciting a glare.

“And you’re a slowpoke!”  She doesn’t miss the small smile that appears on Carmilla’s face.

Laura slows down purposely so that Carmilla can catch up.

“I thought we were racing, sugar,” Carmilla comments.

“Yeah, but I’m just making it more fair,” Laura replies, rolling and flying forwards again.  She lets out a playful cackle as she speeds away.

“You’re more aerodynamic,” Carmilla points out, but manages to catch up with her.

“You wish!”  Laura gently pushes Carmilla, who looks vaguely shocked before giving her a small shove back.

 

A match begins, with the pushes getting stronger and stronger, as Laura’s giggles become contagious and Carmilla finds herself laughing.

They’re almost out of the city, approaching the warehouse area before the wharf.

Laura dips a bit to turn around one, but Carmilla goes to shove her waist and misses, hitting Laura’s broken arm instead.

 

Laura yells out in pain and falls out of flight, smacking into the side of the warehouse and crashing into the ground, rolling several times before landing facedown.

“Crap!”  Carmilla’s eyes widen and she immediately drops to the other girl’s side. She gently places a hand on Laura’s shoulder.

“Hey.  Hey, Laura,” she tries softly.

 

Laura groans and props herself up and all the sudden they are way too close.  Their faces are inches from each other.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla says, barely above a whisper.

“Mmhmm.”  Laura’s eyes wander to Carmilla’s lips.  “I’ve got a hard head.”

Carmilla chuckles softly with a smile, one that reaches her eyes.  “God, I’m an immature idiot tonight.”

 

Before Laura can reply, two loud whooshing sounds rip through the air.  Cords with flashing ends fly at Carmilla and wrap themselves around her wrists and ankles.

An elongated arm grabs Laura and tugs her aside, while the cords retract, dragging Carmilla into a nearby warehouse. A large cage suddenly appears, hovering over Carmilla while attached to cords from the ceiling.

Cords similar to the ones wrapped around Carmilla dangle from the corners.  The cage drops around her and the cords become taut, the ones at the corners flying through holes in the ground.  There’s more whooshing noises as they anchor beneath the warehouse to prevent the hostage from escaping.

Laura slowly enters the warehouse, followed by Danny, and the giant door closes.

LaFontaine climbs down from a ladder and waves their hand so that the cords around Carmilla move, the ends flashing again. Carmilla is pulled upright and then forced into a sitting position.

Perry descends from the ladder LaFontaine had climbed down and places a reassuring hand on Laura’s shoulder.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Carmilla demands, her eyes shooting straight to Laura.

Laura bites her lip.  “I’m so sorry,” she whimpers.

Danny cuts her eyes at the smaller girl. “Shut up, villain,” she snaps. “We have some questions for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update should be tomorrow :) Hope you enjoyed this one!


	8. Advanced Interrogation Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to get Carmilla to open up, to her own detriment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the angst going on in this fic that happens to coincide with us getting angst in the series! Haha. I promise fluffy times are ahead. I'll probably update again sometime tomorrow :)

“I know you’ve taken a vow against answering any questions,” Laura says softly as she enters the warehouse from a side room where the others are stationed.  “But, uhm… what do you want for dinner?”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow but maintains a steely glare at the girl outside her cage.

“Perry can materialize almost anything, including food,” Laura continues.  “And we’re not going to be barbarians and starve you while you’re tied up here. You deserve better than that.”

Carmilla remains silent but a small smile ghosts her lips. No one has ever told her something like that before.  No one has ever _been considerate of her_ like that before.

“Well, not _all_ of us are barbarians, anyway.  Danny isn’t too keen on feeding you.”

“Shocker.”  Carmilla clenches her jaw.

Laura sighs and pulls a chair over. “Carm, I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snaps.

Laura nods and chews her lip. “Look, I didn’t want to do this, but we’re desperate.  I hated fooling you into thinking I was a super villain––”

 

“––You thought you were fooling me?” Carmilla scoffs. “Hon, I’ve had my doubts since the moment I interviewed you, and my doubts were confirmed after that bank heist.”

Laura looks at her, puzzled.  “Why?  What happened there that changed anything?”

“If you knew I wasn’t an actual super villain, why didn’t you kick me off the team?  Why did you protect me from your mother?”

No answer.

 

“Laura, did you find out what she would like for dinner, yet?” Perry asks, wandering into the warehouse.

Laura shakes her head.

The redhead sighs.  “Okay, well, what would _you_ like to eat?”

Laura opens her mouth to answer, but stops herself. Carmilla can actually see a light bulb going off in the other girl’s head.  _If I wasn’t tied up, I’d find that adorable._

“If Carmilla won’t eat, then I won’t eat, either,” Laura answers firmly.

The girl in the cage regards her quizzically, but Perry seems outright perplexed.

“Honey…”

Laura gives her a defiant look and there seems to be an actual fire in her eyes.  “I mean it, Per.  Thank you.”

Perry puts her hands up in surrender. “At least you didn’t ask for cookies again,” she mutters and walks out.

 

“Cupcake, what the frilly hell are you doing?” Carmilla sighs.

“Look, if I leave you here, Danny’s going to try to question you, and her tactics are going to way more extreme than anything I’d do,” Laura replies.  “And I don’t want that to happen.”

Carmilla’s face softens a bit.

“So I’m going to stay in here with you until you start answering our questions about your mother.”

Carmilla’s lips tighten.  “I’m not telling you anything.  Sorry, babe.”

Laura clenches her jaw.  “Then I guess I’m not leaving.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s been almost three days, Laur,” LaFontaine says gently.  “You have to eat.”

Laura is leaning against a crate, facing Carmilla. “No,” she says. Her voice is weak but firm. Carmilla is still in the cage, but Laura has convinced LaF sometime in the past couple days to remove the cords around their hostage.  They had been bringing in plate after plate of food, which Carmilla had refused to eat. Laura, true to her word, also refused to eat.

“Oh, for the love of God,” LaFontaine growls. “Carmilla, just give Perry an order for food, already.  Or at least eat what we bring you.”

Carmilla remains silent, staring at a spot on the ground.

 

“If Danny was here instead of out with Mel and Theo dealing with the Dean and her lackeys, she would be throwing a fit,” LaF remarks.

“Well, Danny isn’t here right now, is she?” Laura asks.

“L, please eat something,” they plead.

“No,” Laura repeats.

J.P. walks into the room.  “Uh, sorry to interrupt,” he says.  “But the simulation you wanted to run back at headquarters is ready…”

LaFontaine gives Laura one last look and rolls their eyes before leaving with J.P.

 

“Why are in here alone, anyway?” Carmilla’s voice just as weak as Laura’s. “Did your pals kill off the other hostages and I’m just getting special treatment?”

“We don’t kill hostages,” Laura says, rolling her eyes. “We capture them, contain them, and then hand them over to the police.”

“How did you even manage to get hired by me?” Carmilla asks dryly.  “Your name wasn’t on the superhero registry.”

“I’m not on that, not yet.  Danny and the others hired me for this for that exact reason. A little after my trainer was killed five years ago, they took me under their wing.  We figured, since I’m not registered yet, I could sneak onto your team under the radar.”

“To find your friend Betty.  Who went missing.”  Carmilla had heard Laura ramble about her for the past couple days.

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m sure if you stay pure of heart and really believe that that’ll make a difference,” Carmilla mocks.

Laura sighs and shifts a bit so the broken arm can rest better on her chest.  “I’m not giving up.  Not until you tell us something.”

“You’re a child, and you understand nothing,” Carmilla snaps. “Not about life, not about my mother, and certainly not about what it takes to survive in a world that––”  She sighs.  “You know what? The sooner you stop playing Wonder Woman, the better off you’ll be.”

 

“No.”  Laura slowly pushes herself up.  Carmilla fights the urge to tell the girl to sit back down and save her strength. “Carm, do you know why I’m in here with you?”

The girl in the cage doesn’t answer.

“I may not be a super villain, but neither are you.” Laura sighs and leans her head against the bars.  “You don’t hurt people. You don’t _want_ to hurt people.”

Carmilla scoffs, scowling at the girl from her spot across the cage.

“Carm–– Carmilla, you stopped your mother from killing me,” Laura continues desperately.

“Yeah, and she killed Elsie instead,” Carmilla replies sharply.  “I’m not the hero in this piece, cupcake.”

 

Laura lets out a sigh of frustration, but it takes more energy than she’s prepared for and she grips the bars to hold herself up.

“Hon, when was the last time you ate?” Carmilla asks, her voice taking a more gentle and worried tone.

Laura’s eyebrows furrows together in thought. There was the three days of her hunger strike with Carmilla.  And she hadn’t eaten the entire day of their hangout, either…

Laura shakes her head.

“Just answer my questions, Carm,” she says. “Please?”

 

Carmilla crosses her arms.

Laura huffs.  “You stubborn, obstinate––”  She sputters and tries to take a breath to calm herself down.

“That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup,” Carmilla drawls.

Laura lets go of the bars and whirls away, but it’s too fast and too much and she collapses against the crate.

Carmilla shifts a bit in the cage, worry flashing across her face.  “Cupcake––”

“Carm, if you’d just give us something–– anything…” Laura leans against it, bracing herself with her good arm.  “Then…” Laura suddenly slumps towards the ground, hitting her head on the crate.

 

“Laura!”  Carmilla scrambles and crawls to the bars.  “Laura, can you hear me?”

The other girl doesn’t make any movements.

Carmilla shakes the bars of the cage. “Hey!  Dimwit Squad!”  She shakes them harder.  “Your buddy is dying from starvation in here!”

Perry rushes in and kneels by Laura.

“Oh gosh, I think the last time she ate was the cookies I made while we were coming up with the plan,” Perry whispers, horrified. “Laura, can you hear me?” she tries urgently.

Laura’s eyes open slightly, drift towards Carmilla’s face, then droop closed again.

 

 _Carmilla…_ Laura’s brain feels fuzzy and her body weak, as if she’s floating away.  _Please help us help you…_

The next thing she knows, someone is cradling her head and a straw is entering her mouth.

“Hollis, stop being a stubborn pain in my ass and drink the damn water,” someone scolds her.

_Danny?_

Laura does as told and the straw is removed before a cookie is pushed into her mouth.

“Eat it, or I’m shoving the whole thing in and clamping my hand over your mouth,” Danny orders.

Laura takes a bite and finally forces her eyes open. “Give… Carm…”

“Oh, for the love of––  Give Karnstein some cookies and water, too,” Danny grumbles.

Laura slowly sits up, with Danny supporting her back and LaF pulling her up.  She looks over at Carmilla, who’s miserably eating a plate of cookies. Laura bites her lip and stares at the floor.

 

“Christ, Laura,” Danny sighs. “Not eating for three days? What the hell were you thinking?”

Laura frowns but takes another bite of a cookie without speaking.

“Hello?  Earth to Laura?”  Danny gently pokes her. “I leave for a few days and come back to find out you’re going Gandhi for our hostage?  What gives?”

“I didn’t want to hold her captive like this,” Laura mumbles, drawing her knees to her chest and finishing her cookie. She can feel Carmilla’s eyes on her, but her own eyes remain trained to the ground.

“I know you didn’t,” Danny snaps. “But what choice did we have?”

“We could’ve _asked_ her.  Like a person,” Laura replies, draping her arm across her knees and leaning her head on it. “She is a person, y’know?”

“ _She_ is a super _villain_ ,” Mel declares, entering the room.  “I told you she was too weak to get involved with this whole thing.  We’ve wasted three days and haven’t found out a damn thing from Karnstein.”

 

“I’ll talk.”

Everyone looks over at Carmilla.

“I’ll talk, but only to Laura,” she says.

Laura offers her a small smile.

“And, uh, Perry, is it?”  The redhead nods.  “Two filet mignons, rare, with sides of mashed potatoes, please.”

Laura’s smile widens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	9. Ell, Oh, Ell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tells Laura about her history with Ell and her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this story, Laura's "hero complex" thing started to become a thing in the episodes. The basic idea behind Laura's character in this fic is that this world is black and white, and she sees it in shades of gray-- in other words, the complete opposite of the series. So where others see only superheroes/super villains, Laura doesn't categorize them as strongly. It'll all be touched on later, but it's just some insight going into this chapter.  
> Next update should be tomorrow :)  
> Enjoy!!

“Come here often?” Carmilla teases from inside the cage.

“Oh, haha,” Laura says flatly. She sits cross-legged and takes a bite of her filet mignon, which has been cut for her, and shoves mashed potatoes in her mouth.

“Hey, you said it to me first, cutie.” Carmilla grins, cuts at her own food, and swallows.  “How are you feeling?”

Laura shrugs and stabs at her food. “Doesn’t beat a good cookie.” She has a cut on her head from where she hit the crate when she passed out.

Carmilla drops her fork with a loud clatter. “Are you serious, cupcake?”

“Teasing,” Laura grins.  “Well, sort of.  Perry’s chocolate chip cookies are to _die_ for.”

Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

 

A few minutes pass with the two girls eating before Laura takes her last bite and crawls over to the cage.

“How did you know I wasn’t a super villain?” she asks quietly.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.  “I told you, I knew from the moment I met you.”

“No,” Laura says slowly.  “You said you had your doubts when you interviewed me, but that your doubts were _confirmed_ after that bank heist.”  She bites her lip. “What changed after that?”

Carmilla sighs and takes another bite of her food, deliberately chewing slowly.

“Come on, Carm,” Laura tries gently. “You promised you would talk.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing–– talking,” Carmilla replies snidely.

Laura rolls her eyes and huffs, turning her back on the other girl.

“It was when you mentioned your trainer,” Carmilla responds softly.  “The one that died five years ago.”

“Oh.”  Laura shifts so they’re facing again.  “Why?”

 

Carmilla finishes her dinner and lets out a long exhale.  “Was her name Ell? She could turn invisible?”

“You knew her?” Laura’s eyes widen.

Carmilla gives a rueful laugh as her eyes slowly drop to the ground.  “Yeah. Yeah, I knew her.”

There’s something about her voice. Bitter?  Regretful?  Sad? Whatever it is, Laura can tell she shouldn’t push, so she sits still and patiently waits, which Carmilla seems grateful for.

“I loved her,” Carmilla admits with a whisper, barely audible.

She slowly looks up to Laura, fearing she’ll see some look of pity and she’ll regret saying anything at all. Instead, she finds a very concerned Laura with a hint of curiosity, but the girl seems more than understanding that listening is more important than pressing further.

 

“I bumped into Ell one night when I was just flying around town, a little over five years ago.  Literally bumped into her.”  Carmilla chuckles.

“She was using her power and was invisible, and I was flying low to the ground around–– well, around here, actually. Knocked her right off her feet. I apologized and offered to buy her some coffee or something to make it up to her.  She agreed and I picked her up a couple days later from that warehouse you took us to.  We hit it off and it was great.  She was so sweet and funny, and was such a _good_ person, you know?”

“Yeah, she was,” Laura agrees softly.

“Yeah.”  Carmilla smiles and shifts a bit to better face Laura.  “The problem was, she had automatically assumed I wasn’t a super villain.  But that was Ell, assuming the best in everyone…  Even if it wasn’t true.”  She swallows hard. “I didn’t have the heart to tell her who I was.  I had never met someone, especially a superhero, who didn’t know who I was…”  Carmilla’s voice cracked so she paused.

 

Laura reached through the bars and placed her hand on top of Carmilla’s.  “She tried not to mettle in the affairs of superheroes and super villains,” Laura explained gently. “She just wanted to train people to defend themselves–– she didn’t care if her pupils had superpowers.”

Carmilla nods, silently grateful that Laura gave her the reprieve to regain her composure.

“We dated for a few months,” she continues. Laura thinks for a second that Carmilla might pull her hand away, but the other girl seems okay with the contact. “I hid this from my mother, of course. She had always warned against personal attachments, so the relationship itself was already dangerous. But Ell brought a light into my life I didn’t realize had been missing.  She made me want to be a better person because of the way she saw me.”

Carmilla swallows hard.  “But my mother found out.  Ell saw me entering the apartment building one day and followed me in. I managed to usher her out, but it was too late–– my mother had seen her.”  She takes a deep breath.  “Mother went to her in secret and revealed my true nature in the most horrifying light. She sent her a bunch of news reports about the things I had done.  Ell believed me to be a monster.”

Her voice cracks again and Laura gives her hand a small squeeze.

“Ell asked me to meet her in this abandoned parking lot to talk.  I showed up and she wasn’t there–– or so I thought.  She was using her power and was invisible, and got the jump on me.  She––”  Carmilla takes a deep breath.  “––tried to kill me. I thought maybe she wanted me to fight back, just to prove to her that I was a monster.  But she had jumped past that and went straight to just trying to take me out.  She…”

Carmilla’s words get caught in her throat as her eyes well up.

“…She didn’t even give me a chance.”

 

Laura shifts her hand and holds Carmilla’s hand in hers.  “Carm…”

Carmilla shakes her head and clears her throat. “My mother appeared and drained the life from her.  Like she did with Elsie. She just sucked the life from her and said she hoped I learned my lesson and that it was time for me to go home with her where I belong.”

“But you don’t,” Laura says quietly after a few seconds.

Carmilla wipes some tears that have fallen with her free hand but makes no move to remove the other one from Laura’s grasp. “What?”

“You don’t belong there,” Laura explains. “You’re not a bad person, Carm. You’re not a killer. Hell, I’m not even sure you want to hurt people.”

Carmilla gives her an incredulous look. “You do know what a super villain is, right?”

 

Laura gives a small laugh.  “Yes, I do, and I’ve been saying you’re not one.”

Carmilla scoffs and starts to pull her hand away, but Laura tightens her grip for a second, ceasing her attempt.

“Carm, I know about the stuff you’ve done. I know about those kidnappings that you arranged to score your mom millions in ransom money. I know about how the fact that the city’s plumbing system got messed up a few years ago was so your mother could maneuver her own company into a position for serious profit.”

Carmilla averts her gaze.

“But you’ve never actually hurt people. Even in the stadium, you were trying to do the robbing without hurting anyone.  You’re not like Will or your mother.”

Carmilla doesn’t say anything and Laura sighs.

 

“Losing Ell… is that why you haven’t pulled off any major crimes lately?”

Carmilla shakes her head.  “My mother…  she…” Carmilla takes a deep breath. “She used her draining power on me, too. She took away my powers.”

Laura’s eyes widened.  “What?”

“Yeah.  I lost them for the past few years.  I only got some of them back a couple months ago.  They’re still not back in full force yet, which is why she told me to hire minions.  I still can’t redirect energy when I drain it, so I can’t really absorb it or shoot it out as a beam.”

“But Will also has minions.”

Carmilla laughs ruefully.  “That’s because Will is weak.  He also inherited the power to drain energy from my mother, like I did, but he can’t really kill anyone with it.”

“And you can?”

“Supposedly,” Carmilla answers. “There was a machine or something that my mother commissioned to be built when she started having children. Will tested the lowest. I tested the highest. Mattie scored pretty high, but nowhere near as where my mother and I are.”

Laura’s eyebrows furrow together. “How does the machine work?”

“We were all tested when we turned five years old.” Carmilla thinks for a moment. “We had to repurpose the energy we were draining from people, turn it into beams, and fire them into this cylinder,” she answers slowly, trying to remember.  “Will couldn’t fire anything.  Mattie managed to get some semblance of a beam, but my beam was the strongest.”

 

“Can you do that now?” Laura asks.

Carmilla shakes her head.  “Ever since my mother drained away my powers, I haven’t been strong enough to fire anything.  Hence the minions.”

“Oh.”

“And, Laura?”  Carmilla bites her lip.  “Betty…  She–– My mother, she doesn’t keep prisoners, not for long, and definitely not without telling me.  If Betty went into that apartment building and hasn’t been seen since…  She’s probably been drained by my mother and disposed of.” She sighs.  “I’m sorry.”

A slew of emotions pass over Laura’s face–– shock, sadness, acceptance–– before she lets go of Carmilla’s hand and removes her hand from the cage.  Carmilla fears this last bit has pushed Laura over the edge.  She braces herself for Laura to let it all out–– calling her evil, a monster, unworthy of anything good in this world.

 

Laura takes a deep, shaky breath. “Carm, I…  I want to thank you.  Thank you for telling me everything.”

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, rendered speechless for a few seconds.

“What?” Laura asks when she sees the other girl’s reaction.

“You have to be the nicest interrogator in all of history,” Carmilla finally says, smirking.

Laura laughs.  “I just felt bad scheduling a date with you just to jump you, tie you up, and throw you in a cage.”

“Oh, cupcake,” Carmilla says, clicking her tongue. “Jumping a girl and tying her up, then treating her to dinner, with no date.  Didn’t anyone teach you any manners?”

Laura blushes for a second.  “Maybe one day, Carmilla Karnstein.”  Laura pushes herself up and motions for Carmilla to hand her the plate in the cage.  “But today I’m going to go get these plates washed and… give the others a summary of what you’ve told me.”

 

Carmilla hands her the plate and bites her lip. “What exactly will you be telling them?”

Laura sighs.  “Just that you knew Ell.  That you saw your mother kill Ell and that she is capable of taking away powers by draining them away.”  She gives her a reassuring smile.  “And that we can trust you.”

Laura pivots and leaves the room.

 

“Oh, Laura.”  Carmilla sighs and lies down on the ground.  “You’re gonna get yourself killed.”


	10. Where There's A Will, There's A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes a decision on what to do with Carmilla, which Laura disagrees with. Carmilla has to step in when Laura is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!! Thanks for sticking with the story. Now that a decent amount of the backstory has been covered (for Carmilla, anyway), it'll pick back up. Next update should come tomorrow :) Enjoy!

“Okay, here’s the deal, Karnstein,” Danny declares, bursting into the room.  LaFontaine, Perry, Theo, and Mel trail behind her, with Laura coming in last. “Laura here told us you might have the same ability as your mother to not only drain energy from people, but to redirect it as a beam.”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow.  “That’s right, Xena.”

“But you can’t because your mother drained you and took away your powers?” Perry asks.

Carmilla nods.

“Do you know when you’ll get that ability back?” LaFontaine asks.

“No,” Carmilla answers.  She looks over at Laura and gives her a half-smile. No questions about Ell; Laura had kept her word.

“In other words, you’re useless,” Danny sighs. Laura elbows her. “Useless to us, anyway.”

“So,” Laura begins nervously. “Does this mean we can let her go?”

“Are you _kidding me_?” Mel demands.  She steps towards Laura.  “Did the self-imposed starvation go to your head?”

Laura doesn’t back down.  “She’s not a threat.  We can trust her.”

 

“Is one of her powers brain-washing, or something?” Theo scoffs at Carmilla.

“We’re _not_ letting her go,” Mel asserts.

“Guys, back off,” Danny commands.

She grabs Laura by the shoulders and pulls her away, gesturing for Theo and Mel to leave the room.

“Laura,” she begins gently.  “They’re right.  We can’t just let her go.  Even if she doesn’t hurt us, she could still tell her mother that our headquarters is near here.”

Fire burns in the smaller girl’s eyes. “She won’t!”

“Honey, you don’t know that,” Perry tries gently.

“So, what?  We just keep her here forever?”

“No, cupcake,” Carmilla says, cutting in. Everyone turns to face her. “They’re going to keep me here until I _become_ useful. Isn’t that right, Clifford?”

Danny cuts her eyes at the girl but sighs. She turns her attention back to Laura. “We’re going to wait until she’s able to shoot beams again.  And we’ll revisit the issue then.”

Laura looks positively miffed and backs away from the tall redhead.  “You guys just want to use Carmilla?”

 

“It’s for the greater good, Laur,” LaF points out. “We use her against her mother, and––”

“––Yeah, good luck with that,” Carmilla interrupts.

Once again, the attention is on her, with everyone giving her bewildered looks except Laura.

“What?  You guys thought, just because I poured my heart out to Laura, I would suddenly join you guys?  Sorry, doesn’t work that way.”

Danny glances back over to Laura. “Still think we can trust her?”

She and the others leave, while Laura stays behind.

 

“Would it have killed you to play nice?” Laura hisses.

Carmilla laughs dryly. “Look, cupcake, I’ll give you the juicy details about my mother.  Hell, I’ll even keep this place a secret from her.  But I’m not going up against her.  I’m just spending the rest of my life staying out of my mother’s way. Picking my battles.”

“But you protected me from her,” Laura points out quietly.

Carmilla pauses, her face softening a bit. But after a moment, she clenches her jaw.  “Don’t flatter yourself. I was just telling her the truth. Elsie messed up our missions, not you.”

 

Danny opens the door to the room and pokes her head in. “Laura, I know you’re mad at all of us, but we came up with a schedule for all of us to watch her around the clock so you can go home.”

Laura shakes her head.  “I’m staying here.”

“Laura––”

“––I’m staying here to watch our ‘ _prisoner_.’  You guys can go back to headquarters.” Laura snaps.

Danny gives an exasperated sigh. “Fine.”  She slams the door closed.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Carmilla asks once Danny’s footsteps are out of earshot.  “If it’s out of pity because of my _sob_ _story_ ––”

“Oh, stop it, Carm,” Laura grumbles, sitting back down and leaning against the crate.  “I don’t pity you.”

Carmilla blinks at the girl’s bluntness. “Then why?”

“Because I’m not going to leave you alone with a bunch of people that think you’re a monster and don’t trust you.”

Carmilla scoffs.  “Why should they trust me?”

“Because I trust you.” Laura answers firmly, looking down at her hands in her lap.

Carmilla remains silent for a bit, wrestling with whether to voice her thoughts.  _To hell with it._ “I don’t get why,” she mumbles.

 

Before Laura can answer, the lights in the warehouse flicker, and then dim.  The door opens, but no one is outside.

Laura jumps up and looks around. “What the…”

There’s a blur of movement as Laura is lifted off the ground and slammed back down onto the crate, shattering it.

Laura does a flip and gets back on her feet. Her eyes widen when she sees her attacker.  “Wait––”

The assailant grabs her and hurls her against Carmilla’s cage.

Carmilla feels the shock of the impact from inside the cage and can only imagine how much that hurt Laura.

“Leave her alone!” Carmilla hisses.

 

Laura pushes herself up and manages to dodge a few blows.  She sweeps the opponent’s legs out and straddles him, pinning down his wrists with her knees.

But he’s stronger and bigger, and manages to flip her over so that he’s on top of her.

He opens her mouth and a small stream of light flows from her. He opens his mouth and Laura begins twitching as the energy enters it.

 _It’s Will_ , Carmilla realizes.  “Will, stop!” she yells.  “Don’t hurt her!”

She isn’t sure if he doesn’t hear her, or is simply ignoring her.  Laura’s struggles are slowly weakening, as she begins to shiver, and Carmilla starts to panic.

“She didn’t kidnap me and put me in here,” she cries urgently.  “She was trying to save me!”

 

He slowly closes his mouth and gets off Laura.

Will gives Carmilla a puzzled look as he approaches her.  He bends down and lifts the cage up with ease.  Carmilla steps out and looks as he flips the entire cage over.  The cords are no longer flashing.

“Explain,” he demands simply.

 

Carmilla ignores him, rushing over to Laura and gently cradling her head.

“Hey,” Laura murmurs weakly.

“Hey.”  Carmilla lets out a small chuckle, gently rubbing her to try to get some heat flowing.

 

“ _Explain_ ,” Will growls.

Carmilla narrows her eyes at him. “Laura and I got captured a few nights ago.  She escaped tonight and was about to let me out when your _incompetent ass started beating her up_.”

Laura tries to sit up but is unable to and Carmilla gently pushes her to lie back down in her lap.

“She _looked_ like she was just sitting there, watching you,” Will retorts.

“She was sitting there, trying to figure out a way to get me out of the cage, you _moron_.” Carmilla looks furious and Laura feels slightly flattered.

 

“How _did_ you get me out?”

Will smirks and holds up a small device. “It disrupts all electronics in a block radius,” he declares.  “Once we saw that redhead’s powers in the stadium, Mother had a bunch of these made.” He rolls his eyes. “Mother has been going crazy looking for you. The faster we get back to her, the better.  Especially if we tell her we found their headquarters.”

Carmilla swallows hard and feels Laura squirm a bit in her arms.  “This isn’t their headquarters.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just a warehouse they were using to hold us. They left to go back to their actual headquarters,” she says. 

 

Carmilla glances down at Laura, who gives her a small smile before her eyelids begin fluttering closed.

“Hey, hey, Laura, stay with me.” Carmilla gently shakes her.

“Pick her up and take her back to the apartment building,” Will says, pointing out of the garage.

“What?”

“We don’t have time to wait for her to wake up. Unless you know where she lives?” he sneers.

She shakes her head.

“Good.  Let’s go home to Mommy Dearest.”

Carmilla sighs as she gently places Laura in the backseat of his car.

_What are we going to do, cupcake?_


	11. In The Lions' Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla tries to keep Laura alive, while the Dean and Will pass on some unsettling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long chapter!  
> Next update should come either late tomorrow or early the day after. Thanks for the feedback, you amazing people <3

Laura stirs a bit on the bed. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to determine her surroundings.  She vaguely recognizes the decorations on the wall, but is unable to place them.

_Where the heck am I?_

Laura tries to sit up, but a pain shoots through her back and she finds herself too weak to brace herself for it. She lets out a gasp of pain and jumps when a hand is on her shoulder.

“Shh, Laura, it’s okay,” a voice soothes. Laura lies back down and looks at the person.

“Carm?”

Carmilla tries her best at a reassuring smile. “Yeah.”

“Am I…  Am I in your bed?”

She chuckles softly.  “Yes, you are, cupcake.  You’ve been drifting in and out for the better part of a day.” Carmilla averts her gaze. “Will must’ve drained a lot out of you.”

 

“I’m less concerned about that and more concerned about my back,” Laura winces, trying again to sit up.  Carmilla supports her with a hand on her elbow. “Think you could check it out?”

Carmilla chuckles.  “Are you asking me to undress you, cutie?”

“I’m asking you to lift my shirt, you insufferable person,” Laura teases.

Carmilla lifts the back of Laura’s shirt, taking care to avoid her broken arm, and fails to hold back a gasp.

“So I’m guessing that sound was _not_ because I have the most flawless back you have ever seen,” Laura comments.

“Th-there’s a huge bruise.”  Before Carmilla can stop herself, she reaches out and touches it. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she’s done, expecting the other girl to yelp in pain, or at least tell her to stop touching her, but Laura does neither.

“Yeah, well, your brother really kicked my ass,” Laura finally says after a few seconds.  “I guess getting slammed into a crate and the cage isn’t great for skincare.”

 

Carmilla gives a low chuckle, removes her hand, and leaves the bedroom, returning quickly with an ice pack. “I’m gonna put this on your back, okay?”

Laura nods but still sucks in a breath at the contact.

“What happened with your mother?” she asks through clenched teeth.

“Nothing,” Carmilla replies, “…yet.” She gently shifts the ice pack. “She was gone when we came back and I haven’t left the apartment since I brought you up here.”

“Hmm.”  She turns her head a bit to look at Carmilla.  “You know Will really cares about you, right?”

“Sure, cupcake.  Sure,” Carmilla replies sardonically.

“I mean it,” Laura says.  “He beat the crap of me and almost killed me because he saw me outside your cage.  He cares about you.”

She can almost feel Carmilla roll her eyes. “ _Or_ he’s a sociopath that really enjoys any opportunity to kill someone.”

Laura stiffens a bit, but Carmilla’s not sure if it’s from what she said or because of the ice pack. 

 

“But nice try looking for the best in everyone,” Carmilla adds softly before removes the ice pack and stands to face the other girl. “How’s your back feel?”

“Cold and wet,” Laura says, pouting.

Carmilla laughs, which makes Laura smile. “Should I continue with the ice pack?”

“It helped,” Laura says.  “But I think I’m more tired than I am in pain.”

Carmilla observes her face, and it does seem more pale than usual.

“Yeah, you should lie back down. You look terrible.”

“Gee.  _Thanks_.” Laura laughs.

 

Carmilla gives a small smile and gently helps Laura lie back down.  She starts to leave the bedroom.

“Carm?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for lying to Will for me.”

She shrugs nonchalantly.  “I just… bent the truth a bit.”

“Carm,” Laura says, giggling. “That’s lying.”

“Oh, is it?”  Carmilla bats her eyelashes innocently.  She closes the door behind her and Laura falls back asleep.

 

* * *

 

Laura wakes with a start to banging at the front door of Carmilla’s apartment.

“Mother,” she hears Carmilla’s muffled voice greet.

“Carmilla.  It’s good to see you’re back and okay,” the Dean’s voice replies stiffly.

Laura’s eyes widen as she pushes herself off the bed. She’s not sure how long she’s been asleep, and even though she’s feeling a bit stronger, she’s definitely nowhere near full strength.

“Why is your bedroom door closed? You never leave it closed,” the Dean’s voice continues, getting closer.

Laura glances at the window and briefly considers making an escape, but she can tell she’s way too weak to fly anywhere right now.

The bedroom door bursts open and Laura jumps. The Dean is gripping the doorknob, with Carmilla trying to reach out to stop the woman in front of her.

 

“You,” the Dean growls.

“Me?” Laura squeaks.

“What’s this I hear about you getting my daughter captured, moppet?” the older woman demands.

Laura’s eyes widen.  “I––”

“I knew you were a weak link,” the Dean spat. “You’re a cockroach, nothing more than a wretched, crawling _thing_.” In a flash, she grabs Laura by the shoulders and pins her against the wall, hard.  Laura lets out a small gasp as the pain in her back flares up again. “You almost got my daughter _killed_!”  She strengthens her hold on Laura.

Carmilla tugs at her mother’s arm. “Leave her alone, mother! She had nothing to do with––”

The Dean shrugs her off and shifts so one arm is across Laura’s arms and torso, while her other hand grips her by the throat. “Carmilla, you have the potential to do great things, my dear.  But this silly little creature will take you off the correct path.  Don’t think I didn’t see you flying off with her right before you were captured.”

Laura struggles against the Dean’s hold and gasps for air.  Her face is turning a dark shade of red.

 

“That wasn’t her fault,” Carmilla tries desperately. “Mother, please––”

“Mother,” a voice calls through the apartment. “You’re needed downstairs.”

Will enters and doesn’t react to the scene in front of him.  “Ah, Carmilla, you’re also here. Your presence for this matter would also be beneficial.”

The Dean hesitates as the tension in the room continues to build.  Finally, she lets Laura go, and Laura collapses against Carmilla’s bedpost, gasping for air.

“I’ll give you five minutes to deal with this pathetic insect before joining us downstairs, sweetheart,” the Dean says to Carmilla coldly.  “I want her out of this building.”  She turns and leaves the apartment, followed by Will.

 

Carmilla waits for the sounds of their footsteps to reach the next landing before rushing over to Laura.

“Are you okay?”

Laura is still holding her throat, her breaths coming out in sharp wheezes.

“Wow, you Karnsteins really know how to wake someone up from a nap,” she gasps out, her voice raspy.

Carmilla laughs dryly, helping her walk to her bed and sit down.  “How are you feeling?”

“Like your brother kicked my ass and then drained a lotta energy from me, and then your mother came in here and tried to strangle me to death,” Laura answers, but lightly.  She’s smiling at Carmilla, but her eyes give away her exhaustion.

“I’m pretty sure my mother expects you to fly back on your own,” Carmilla says softly, biting her lip.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Laura says. “But I can just take a cab, or something.”

Carmilla shakes her head.  “Just walk a block away, out of my mother’s line of sight,” she instructs.  “After whatever this meeting is about ends, I’ll find you and fly you back home.”

“You don’t have to––”

Carmilla fixes her with a look.

“Okay,” Laura giggles nervously.

 

Carmilla walks with her out of the apartment and helps her down the stairs.  Breathing regularly is still an issue and Laura still hasn’t regained her strength, so it’s slow going, but they manage.

Laura gets to the front door and is about to leave when the door to the main meeting room swings open.

“Wait, _you_ ,” the Dean’s voice rings out.

Laura’s blood runs cold.

“This meeting concerns you as well. Come in.”

Laura and Carmilla exchange worried looks before following her in.

Carmilla pulls out a seat for Laura and helps her sit before standing behind her seat.

 

“Carmilla, darling, take a seat,” the Dean says with a forced cheeriness.

“I’d rather stand,” Carmilla growls.

“Suit yourself.”

Will and the Dean sit at the head of the rectangular table and there are a few seats between them and Laura.

“Right, well, to start with–– I killed those other two useless minions.  Sarah Jane and Natalie, was it?” the Dean says as-a-matter-of-fact.

Carmilla’s mouth drops open.

“Yeah, maybe you’d better sit,” Will says.

Carmilla does.  “Why?” she asks, horrified.

The older woman throws her head back and cackles. The sound makes every hair on Laura’s body stand up.

“‘Why?’ Because, my love, I sent them to find you, and they didn’t.”

 

The Dean’s eyes wander to Laura, who remains quiet. Carmilla clenches her fists but doesn’t press further, realizing the futility of it.

“Now, then, since that’s out of the way,” the Dean says, seemingly satisfied with herself.  “What did you wish to speak about, William?”

“Right.”  He straightens up and clears his throat.  “Kirsch ran away.”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow.  “Why?”

“Because… well, because Mother killed his girlfriend,” he answers, averting his gaze from the Dean.  “I wanted to discuss whether we should pursue him.”

 

The older woman sits pensively for a few moments before shaking her head.  “Leave him. He was weak, anyway.”

She and Will both turn to regard Laura.

“I guess that means you’re the only minion left,” he scoffs.

The Dean nods.  “So you might as well be privy to more of my plans.”

“Me?” Laura finally stammers out.

The Dean looks at Carmilla.  “You trust her, yes?”  Carmilla nods.  “Okay, good. Then it’s settled.” She turns her attention back to Laura. “Don’t mistake this for weakness on my part or for fondness for you,” she warns.  “I simply have some goals I wish to meet, and there’s no way Carmilla and William can do it on their own.  I would request for Mattie to return and help, but that’s not an option right now.”

 

“What are these goals?” Carmilla asks.

“The short term goal I want you and William–– and Laura–– to concentrate on is to continue causing mayhem in the city,” the Dean replies.  “Like what you attempted to do in that stadium.  Only this time, don’t make such a huge spectacle of it to the point of where superheroes can stop you.”  She shakes her head. “Make it fast and efficient. I want some kind of mass hysteria, panic, and chaos happening _immediately_.”

“And the long term goal?” Laura asks without thinking.

The older woman rises from her seat and slowly walks over to Laura, who’s now quietly scolding herself for opening her mouth. Carmilla watches her mother warily.

“My long term goal, insolent child,” the Dean speaks softly, “is none of your business.  Yet.” She pulls Laura’s seat out and yanks her from it.  “Time for you to leave, now.”

Laura is all but thrown from the room and she stumbles a bit, catching herself on a support beam.

“I’ll walk her out,” Carmilla says through gritted teeth.

She grabs Laura and they flee the building as quickly as possible.

 

Carmilla leans Laura against the side of a building a block away.  The small girl looks frailer than Carmilla has ever seen her and barely seems capable of catching her breath.

“What are we doing?” Carmilla frets. “We’re going to get you killed.”

Laura is still wheezing, her head down, and she shakes her head.  “I’m good, I’m good.”

“Laura, you look like someone I grabbed from the terminally ill ward in a hospital and threw into a marathon.”

Laura lifts her head and manages to throw a nice glare Carmilla’s way.  “I think I’m going to go hail a cab or something instead of standing here being insulted by you,” she snaps.

She takes two steps before her knees give out and Carmilla catches her and brings her back to the wall, taking care not to press her into it, since her back clearly still hurts.

Carmilla smirks.  “Smooth, sundance.  _Smooth_.”

“You suck,” Laura pants out.

 

Carmilla’s smirk fades.  “Look, cupcake.  Let me just fly you home.  No more snarky remarks or anything from me, okay?”

Laura bites her lip and nods.

Carmilla picks up Laura’s good arm and wraps it around her shoulders, and hooks her arm under Laura’s legs, supporting her.

She takes off and the trip is mostly silent, with Laura giving directions and resting her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

Laura’s on a pretty high floor, but Carmilla manages to open the living room window and carefully maneuver Laura though it.

She goes through it herself and helps Laura to her bed.

The apartment is covered in _Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer,_ and _Veronica Mars_ memorabilia.  It’s brightly colored and the kitchen is filled with sweets.

 _None of which is particularly surprising_ , Carmilla thinks.

“Do you need food?” Carmilla asks, shuddering a bit at the memory of Laura passing out a couple days before.

Laura shakes her head.  “I don’t think I’m strong enough to make it through a meal,” she mumbles as she plops down on her bed.  “I just want to rest.”

“Yeah, getting that much energy drained from you will have that effect,” Carmilla comments.

 

She turns to leave, but Laura reaches out from her bed and grabs her wrist.  “Carm?”

The other girl turns around and raises an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Laura seems to contemplate saying something before shaking her head.  “Never mind.”

Carmilla chuckles.  “What is it, cutie?”

“I-It’s just…  You gave me your bed last night,” Laura says tiredly. “You could’ve just thrown me on your couch.”

“No, I––”

“And you stuck up for me against your mom, _again_ ,” Laura interrupts.

Carmilla sits on the bed, careful to avoid Laura. “And _you_ saved my life twice during missions, and defended me from your pontificating friends, and almost starved and killed yourself in the process.” She chuckles and tucks a loose strand of hair behind Laura’s ear.  “We’re far from being even.  I owe you a lot more.”

Laura wrinkles her nose.  “Uh uh.”

“Yuh huh.”  Carmilla feels like slapping herself for doing something so immature, but it’s too late.  Laura has a weird habit of bringing this side out in her.

Laura giggles.  “Silly…” she murmurs.

 

“Get some sleep, Laura,” Carmilla whispers.

“Wait,” Laura says when she feels the other girl start to leave her bed.  She scooches over towards the wall and pats her bed.  “There’s no way you slept well last night.  Sleep here.”

Carmilla starts to protest and leave anyway, but Laura pats her bed again like a small child.

“Please?”

 

Carmilla glances down at the smaller girl and finds large pleading eyes.  And she _is_ right–– Carmilla did not sleep well the previous night, between worrying about her mother’s return, and about Laura.

“I don’t want to be alone right now,” Laura says softly.

Carmilla thinks about the things this girl has endured in the past few days and her heart breaks a little, so she nods. Of course, the bed sheets and the pillowcase are yellow.  Carmilla lies in the bed, which is big enough so they don’t have to be touching.

This doesn’t stop Laura.  She inches closer and tucks her head under Carmilla’s chin. Carmilla stiffens a bit at the unexpected contact, but soon relaxes into it.

“Why do you trust me?”  Carmilla asks quietly.  She doesn’t mean to ask the question out loud, and she certainly doesn’t expect an answer, especially since it’s gone unanswered before.

Laura shifts a little.  “Because you’re not a bad person,” she mumbles simply before drifting off to sleep.


	12. My Darling, My Hamburger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Laura get into an argument, leading to Carmilla finding out more about Laura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the rest of Laura's backstory! I know I mentioned it to some people who commented, but this fic was written when the series Laura's 'hero complex' stuff first started happening. Whereas series Laura sees only in black-and-white when the world is actually in shades of gray, this Laura is the complete opposite. This universe is more black-and-white, and she sees in shades of gray. (Writing this fic was to help me cope with the angst.)  
> Also, I'm happy a lot of you seem to be enjoying the Hollstein fluff. There's gonna be more of it for a bit :)

“Look, I know this isn’t the best pla––”

“‘The best plan?’  Laura, this is a _stupid_ plan!” Danny yells from the other end.

LaFontaine sighs.  “I’m gonna have to agree here, L.  Continuing this whole thing to find out what the Dean is up to doesn’t seem worth putting you in danger.”

“I’m not in danger,” Laura insists.

“We saw the warehouse, honey,” Perry points out. “And you’ve been sleeping off Will’s attack ever since.  Plus, with the Dean actively disliking you…  It seems like a recipe for disaster.”

“But Carmilla’s looking out for me,” Laura replies.

“Oh, yeah,” Danny drawls sarcastically. “That means so much. Clearly we’re lost without her.”

Laura frowns.  “Hey, Carmilla protected me from Will _and_ from the Dean.  If it wasn’t for her, I never would’ve made it back to my apartment, and if she hadn’t stayed, I would’ve been a mess when I woke up––”

 

“­­–– _Wait_ ,” Danny interrupts.  “She’s there? Right now?”

“No, she’s sleeping,” Laura says, eyeing her bedroom door.  She had woken up with the other girl’s arm draped over her and had carefully removed it to avoid waking her up.  “I was just so shaken by everything I asked her to stay here.”

“And where did she stay?” Danny asks sharply.

“In my bed,” Laura answers defiantly.

There’s a click and the call disconnects. Laura looks down at her phone in disbelief.  “What the f—”

The bedroom door creaks open and a slightly disheveled Carmilla enters the living room.  Her hair is messier than usual and her eyes are still clouded over with grogginess.

“Morning, cupcake,” she says, stretching. “So, you weren’t a mess when you woke up, huh?”

Laura gapes at the smirking girl. “How much of it did you hear?”

Carmilla sits down and pretends to think really hard. “Hmm… somewhere around, ‘ _Good_ _morning_ , _Danny_!!!!!’” Carmilla’s voice goes up several octaves as she imitates Laura, who bursts out laughing.

 

“I do _not_ sound like that!” she yells.

Carmilla’s grinning now, but purposely shifts to look solemn and nods.  “Sorry to be the one to tell you, babe, but you do.”

Laura giggles and slouches down in her couch. “Well, now I have to rethink my entire image.  I was aiming for being an intimidating badass.  Can’t believe I fell short of that.”

Carmilla chuckles and for the life of her, cannot remember the last time she woke up to this level of happiness.

 

The moment is ruined when Laura’s front door bangs open, revealing a very angry Danny.

“You. Me. Now.”

The redhead’s arm extends and she whips it towards Carmilla, who barely manages to duck the attack.

“Danny!  Cut it out!” Laura yells.

Danny grabs her with that arm and flings her into the bedroom, slamming the door closed and pushing a nearby chair against the doorknob.

Carmilla is trying to plan out her next move, when Danny hurls Laura’s coffee table at her.  Carmilla manages to brace herself, but is still knocked over, covered in splinters.

 

Carmilla growls and stands back up, leaping at her opponent.  She pounces on her and slams her against the wall.

Danny shoves Carmilla off of her and pulls down a bookcase on top of her.  She falls to the ground with a grunt, but drags out her assailant’s feet from under her. She sits on her and lands a few punches, before Danny uses her extended limbs and yanks the girl off of her, throwing her against the wall.

Danny bounces back up, and Carmilla does the same. Her hands sharpen into claws and her canines grow into fangs.  The redhead doesn’t bat an eye before readying herself.

 

Carmilla gives the first blow–– which never makes it to Danny.

Instead, Laura manages to catch the fist in her own hand.  She gives Carmilla a look to back down, which she reluctantly does.  There’s a quick flash of something in Laura’s eyes–– gratitude?–– before she lets Carmilla’s hand go and whirls around to face Danny.

“What the heck is the matter with you?” she demands angrily.  “I cannot believe you just made me open my bedroom window and fly myself back into my _own_ apartment!  _And_ you broke my coffee table and bookshelf!”

“I-I was scared for you,” Danny replies, clearly not expecting this to be Laura’s reaction.

“Everything is under control,” Laura says. The flying from earlier seems to have overexerted her a bit, and she leans against the wall for support.

The redhead shakes her head in disbelief. “Under control? Laura, you think this is under control?  In the past week, you’ve had your arm broken, passed out from starvation, been beaten up, almost had the life drained from you, threatened by the Dean, and Carmilla Karnstein is strutting around your apartment!”

 

There are rapid footsteps down the hallway as Perry and LaFontaine come into view.

“Sorry, Laur, we tried to stop her from taking the aircraft––”

Perry elbows LaF when she realizes that they’ve stumbled into a heated argument.

Danny takes a deep breath.  “Look, I’m just trying to protect you and keep you safe.”

“I know all anyone ever wants to say to me is that I need to be protected, but I don’t need that,” Laura insists, trying to remain calm.

Danny bites her lip.  “Laura, your father--”

“I don’t need a dad!” Laura shouts immediately. “I have that covered!”

“–– _Had_ that covered,” Danny corrects, knowing she’s making a mistake. But she wants to be harsh to get through to Laura.

 

This was the final straw for the smaller girl.

“I can make my own decisions,” Laura growls, pushing herself off the wall.  “I don’t need you to protect me _or_ keep me safe. I know what I can and can’t handle!”

“Oh, really?” Danny demands.  “Because last time I checked, your last decision was to trust Carmilla Karnstein.”

Laura swallows hard.  “So what?”

“You know that entire family can’t be trusted!” Danny is in Laura’s face now, losing any composure she’s tried to maintain.  “And you know why!”

“My mother trusted them!”  Laura and Danny have stepped towards each other, looking ready to duke this out.

“And look where it got her,” Danny remarks, before realizing she’s made a mistake.

The anger leaves Laura and her face falls.

 

“Harsh, Lawrence,” LaF comments quietly.

“Laura…” Danny gulps. “I-I didn’t… I’m s–– I…”

Perry takes a step forward and grabs the tall redhead’s arm, tugging at it.  “Oh, okay, time for us to go,” she commands, laughing nervously.

She all but drags her down the hallway.

LaF sticks their hands in their pockets and offers a small smile.  “Feel better, Hollis,” they say awkwardly before following the other two redheads.

 

Laura slowly leans back against her wall, still stunned and silent.

Carmilla doesn’t know what to do with herself, so she just quietly sits down on the couch.

A few moments pass before the smaller girl gets off the wall and saunters to her kitchen.  “How do you like your burgers?” she asks.

Carmilla blinks.  “What?”

“I’m making burgers for lunch,” Laura says nonchalantly, taking ingredients out of her fridge.  “Unless you don’t want to stay for lunch? Or you don’t like burgers?”

Carmilla follows her and looks at her, puzzled. “Yeah, I could use some nice burgers,” she says slowly.  “But, uhm… Do you need to talk about just happened?” She mumbles her question and can’t believe she’s asking, but the girl did just stand up for her–– _again_.

Laura sighs and stills her movements. “Not right now, but thank you.” She goes to take cookware out of cupboards.  “It’s just that I haven’t eaten for a while and I’m starving,” she says with a wink.

Carmilla chuckles softly.  “Rare is good with me, cupcake.”  She watches as the tiny ball of energy bustles around the area, preparing ingredients and cooking the burgers.

 

“Thanks for sleeping over,” Laura says quietly, placing a finished burger patty on the plate.  “I’m not really sure why I asked…  I don’t know if it was just everything that’s happened lately, or me just not wanting you to go back to your mother’s, but I’m glad you did.”

Carmilla offers a small reassuring smile. “It was no problem, cutie.”

Laura smiles back and places another patty in the pan.

 

Soon enough, everything is ready and the two are sitting at the island putting together their burgers.

“This is amazing,” Carmilla comments, her mouth full.

“Thanks,” Laura says, grinning. “Learned how to make them super tasty from my dad.”  She shoots Carmilla a playful glare.  “Although some help wouldn’t have hurt.”

Carmilla smirks.  “You seemed like you had it handled, cutie.  Didn’t want to get in your way.”

“Mmhmm,” Laura says, not believing it for a second.

 

They remain silent for a bit before Laura finally shifts a bit to look at Carmilla.  “My dad died a little less than a year ago,” she says quietly.  “He was a cop and died in the line of duty.”

Carmilla mimics Laura’s action and turns to face her. “I’m sorry.”

She nods and gives her a grateful smile before taking another bite and continuing.  “I had decided I wanted to be a superhero a few years ago and was spending time with Danny and the others, and my dad had told her that if anything ever happened to him, he wanted her to protect me.  Plus, my mom was sorta her mentor, before she gave up the superhero route.”

“So that’s why the human string bean is so overbearing?” Carmilla asks, raising an eyebrow.

Laura nods again.  “And I get that she feels obligated to take care of me, but it’s just so stifling, y’know?”

 

They fall into a silence again and Carmilla wants to ask about the comment Danny made regarding her mother, but it seems like too much, so she settles on another question instead.

“You only decided you wanted to be a superhero a few years ago?  That’s kind of late, isn’t it?”

Laura gets a grape soda from the fridge and offers a can to Carmilla, who takes it.

“Most superheroes are raised by superhero parents,” Laura says.  “Which I assume is a similar case for super villains.”  Carmilla nods. “Well, my dad’s a human. Normally, it wouldn’t be a huge factor, since they’re pretty supportive of their superhero spouses and their kids going in the same direction, but my mom wasn’t a superhero, either.”

Laura takes a swig of her soda.

“She was like Ell.  She had her own powers, but she didn’t really use them for any purpose.  So that’s how I was raised–– I knew I had powers, I learned how to control them, but I was allowed to do whatever I wanted as long as I wasn’t breaking the law or hurting anyone.”

Carmilla hesitates before pressing further.

 

“What did Danny mean about your mother trusting my family?” she asks as gently as possible.

Laura pouts a bit, grabs some loose lettuce leaf, and chews on it, averting her gaze.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have––”

“No, it’s fine,” Laura says. 

She continues eating the leaf before she takes a deep breath.

“When I was fifteen, my mom came home, saying she had made a friend that works for a new company in the city,” Laura begins, still looking down.  “And that this new friend also had powers and a daughter about my age.  It went on for weeks, with them meeting for lunch, and she even came over to the house for a couple times.  I was never there, though.”

Laura finally looks up and finds a very engrossed Carmilla.

“My mom was killed right before my sixteenth birthday,” she says, her voice cracking.

 

Carmilla reaches out and grabs Laura’s hand without thinking.  The other girl doesn’t seem to mind and, if anything, squeezes it back, sniffling.

“That’s terrible,” Carmilla whispers.

“Yeah, it did kinda suck,” Laura says with a watery smile, and Carmilla can’t help but laugh.

“How did it happen?” Carmilla asks softly.

Laura blows out some air and bites her lip. A few seconds pass before she clears her throat.  “She was working for the main plant that regulates the city’s plumbing system,” she answers.

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  “Wait, when was this?”

 

“Six years ago.”

Carmilla’s blood runs cold and her throat suddenly feels really dry.  “B-But that’s when…”

“Yeah.”  Laura squeezes Carmilla’s hand again.  “That’s when your mother had you mess up the plumbing system for the city.” She sighs.  “She befriended my mother with a false identity to get some information from her about how to shut down the plant without her knowing it.”

“Laura…”  Carmilla isn’t sure what to say so she just looks away.

“My mom confronted your mother about it once she realized who she really was.  It–– uh, it didn’t go well,” Laura finishes.

 

Carmilla’s eyes slowly wander back to Laura’s face, expecting some form of anger, resentment, or hatred.  Instead, she finds an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry,” Laura says.

 _Wait, what?_ Carmilla’s mouth drops open. “Why are _you_ apologizing?”

“Because I didn’t tell you the truth about who I was–– again,” Laura says as if it’s obvious.  “I lied to you before about wanting to be a super villain, and even after that came out, I didn’t tell you about this.”

Carmilla shakes her head emphatically. “Laura, there is absolutely nothing to apologize for,” she says firmly.  “If anything, I should be apologizing.  My mother _killed_ your mother, and you’re here apologizing to me?”

“But that’s not _your_ fault.”

 

Carmilla blinks and can’t even come up with a response.

Laura lets out a small laugh. “Carm, you’ve asked me why I trust you. And I told you it’s because you’re not a super villain.  And I know you’re not one, even if you won’t admit it.  Do you know how I know?”

Carmilla nervously shakes her head.

“Because I’ve seen what super villains are capable of doing.  They’re capable of pretending to be someone’s friend for months and then killing them in cold blood. They’re capable of having their family hire people as minions, and then murdering them on a whim. They’re capable of doing terrible, terrible things–– that you _aren’t_ capable of.”

Carmilla stares at Laura incredulously. “Cupcake, you are ridiculous, and headstrong, and naïve…”  She gives Laura a small smile. “…and I’m not sure I deserve to have you in my life.”

 

Laura giggles and looks down at their hands. “Well, not if you keep rubbing hamburger grease on me.”

Carmilla withdraws her hands and laughs, regarding the girl sitting near her carefully.  She never would’ve thought that the tiny ball of sunshine would be an orphan, or have had her life put in danger several times in the past week. But here she was, grinning and biting into another burger and kicking her feet under the island.

Carmilla smiles and takes a bite of her own burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, this Danny is gonna be slightly less of a dick than S1 Danny :P  
> Next update should be tomorrow night-ish.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	13. Good Hunting Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and the gang put Carmilla's loyalty to the test. Will, Carmilla, and Laura commit some breaking and entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's Danny being less of a dick. And more fluff. Enjoy!

“I really am sorry, Laura,” Danny says, placing a hand on Laura’s arm.  It’s mostly healed now.  “I was just so worried when you went missing.  But I crossed a line.”

“It’s okay.”  Laura smiles back.  “I’m sure you’ve felt like you’re under a lot of pressure with everything, and I’m touched you take that promise to my dad so seriously.”

“It’s not just that,” Danny says slowly. She exhales deeply. “Look, your mom was a great teacher and friend to me.  She taught me a lot of things about how to lead and take care of those around you. And she was so fiercely loyal.”

Laura nods, her eyes tearing up a bit.

“But sometimes I wonder if things would’ve been better off if she wasn’t _so_ trusting, y’know?  And I see that part of her in you and it terrifies me, because––”

Laura gently pats Danny’s shoulder when her voice cracks, and the redhead sniffles and clears her throat.

“I know, I get it,” Laura replies softly. “I’ll try to be more careful, okay?”

Danny nods.

Laura playfully nudges Danny. “But you still owe me a new coffee table and bookshelf.”

“Sure thing, Hollis,” Danny replies with a chuckle.

“We really can trust Carmilla,” Laura adds gently.

 

“We’d better, with this stunt we’re about to pull,” Perry quips as she enters the room.  She hands Laura and Danny their plates of toast, eggs, and bacon.

The two girls thank her before digging in.

“You guys think we can really pull this off?” LaF asks, raising an eyebrow.

“We have to,” Laura says with her mouth full. “We don’t have any other choice.”

  

* * *

 

 

Will shifts impatiently while waiting. He hears some whooshing sounds nearby and spots Carmilla and Laura approaching.  The smaller girl is throwing her head back in a laugh, while his sister smiles at her.  He quirks an eyebrow.

“How could you _not know the_ Doctor Who _theme_?” Laura asked incredulously, coming into his earshot.

“What can I say, cupcake?  I was clearly more sheltered during my childhood than you,” Carmilla comments dryly as they land near Will.

“You’d probably know if it you heard it,” Laura says with certainty.  “Here, I’ll hum it.”

“No, I don’t think that’s––”

“Dun dun dun-dun, dun dun dun-dun––”

“Laura, we’re––”

“––OooOOEEEEEEOOOOOO––”

“–– _Laura––_ ”

“––OOOOO––”

“Oh for the love of God, why don’t we just call the cops and let them know we’re about to commit a B&E?” Will yells in Laura’s face.  “It’ll probably be faster!”

Laura blinks at his outburst.

“Geez, Willy, have an aneurism, why don’t you?” Carmilla retorts.

 

He huffs and storms off towards some office building while the two girls exchange amused glances.

“Good thing we weren’t talking about _The X-Files_ theme,” Laura whispers, and Carmilla chuckles quietly.

“Mother wants us to blow up the city’s main bridge,” Will explains to Laura, who nods.  She was aware of this already, but he doesn’t know that.

“The building itself is unlocked. The office window we want opens, but only a fraction of an inch.  You’re going to fly up there, open the window, fly through, and unlock the office door to let us in.”

Laura does a mock salute and takes off.

“Remind me again why we didn’t let Mother kill her,” Will grumbles as they enter the office building.

Carmilla smirks as they take the elevator up. They walk down the hallway and find the correct door, knocking on it.

 

After some rustling inside, Laura opens the door.

“Took you guys long enough,” she teases.

“Mind your place, minion,” Will snaps. Carmilla rolls her eyes. “Okay, now we have to find the blueprints for––”

“­­Found them already,” Laura says, holding up a roll.

Will’s mouth drops open, while Carmilla quirks an eyebrow and grins.

Laura shrugs.  “What?  This office is super well-organized.”

“Fine,” Will sighs.  “Let’s take it with us so we can go to the bridge and––”

“––Won’t be necessary,” Laura interrupts. “I already looked at them.”

“That’s great, schnookums,” Will sneers. “But unless you have them memorized­­––”

“––I do.”

“What.”  Will looks like he’s about to take the roll and beat Laura to death with it.

 

Laura closes her eyes and focuses for a few seconds, and soon a projected blueprint appears in the space in front of her.

“Holy crap,” Will whispers.  He turns to Carmilla.  “Did you know she could do this?”

She shrugs nonchalantly.  “It was on her résumé.”

Laura opens her eyes and the projection disappears. “I figured it’d be better than us taking the blueprint and risk someone realize it was missing.”

“So, basically… you broke in here, found what we needed, made sure it wouldn’t be traced back to us, and then had to wait for us to catch up to you in the elevator.”  Will scowls.

“And that,” Carmilla declares proudly, “is why I didn’t let Mother kill her.”

 

Laura grins and puts the blueprint back, and the group leaves.

“Did you remember to close the window?” Will asks, heading for his car.

Laura gets into the backseat. “Yup.”

“Of course you did,” he grumbles.

He drives them towards the bridge.

“Can I see one of those devices that your mother gave out that disrupts electronics in the area?” Laura asks Carmilla.

“Mother didn’t give me one yet,” she says, looking over to Will.

He grudgingly points at the glove box and Carmilla pops it open, pulls out the device, and hands it to Laura.

“Why do you want to look at it?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Actually,” Carmilla interrupts, “pull over here.”

“Why?” Will asks suspiciously.

“Because if you park too close to the bridge when we blow it, you risk parts of it crushing the car, you imbecile,” Carmilla snaps. “Maybe if you stopped spending this entire evening asking, ‘Why?’ you would realize these kind of things.”

Laura tries to hide a snicker in the back.

Will growls and pulls over.

 

“Thank you, William.”

Laura surges forward and grabs him in a strong chokehold.  Carmilla holds down his flailing arms and the pair waits for a few seconds after he falls unconscious.

Laura lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding.  “Thanks, Carm.”

  

* * *

 

 

_Carmilla gently pokes Laura’s shoulder.  The small girl had fallen asleep with her head against Carmilla’s arm while they were channel surfing, in search of a movie._

_“Cupcake,” she whispers._

_Laura jolts awake and jumps off the couch._

_“Whoa, Laura, Laura, it’s okay,” Carmilla rushes out._

_Laura puts both of her hands over her face and inhales sharply.  “Wow, sorry, Carm.  I guess I’m still a bit jumpy.”_

_Carmilla laughs softly.  “You wouldn’t be you if you weren’t.”_

_Laura narrows her eyes and grins playfully.  “Did you wake me up just to tease me?”_

_Carmilla shakes her head.  “Will texted. He’s ready to meet us to steal the blueprints.”_

_Laura gives a small nod, stretches, and starts to head towards her living room window. She stops right before it. “Are you sure you want to do this, Carm? I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do…”_

_Carmilla bites her lip.  “They’re not going to kill him, right?”_

_Laura shakes her head emphatically.  “No. This is just so he won’t get in the way, I promise.”_

_“Lead the way, creampuff,” Carmilla says, dramatically bowing her head._

_Laura giggles._

  

* * *

 

 

Perry, LaFontaine, and Danny land nearby in an aircraft.

LaF quickly ties him up with cords.

“Are you sticking to the whole, ‘don’t hurt him’ sentiment?” Danny asks, arms crossed.

Laura nods.

“Honey, he did almost kill you,” Perry points out. “No one would think any less of you for wanting some kind of retaliation.”

“No,” Laura answers immediately. “Look, the only reason he hurt me was because he was protecting Carmilla––” Carmilla scoffs, “––and I’m pretty sure he tried to save me from the Dean… in his own way.”

“Fine,” Danny says, holding her hands up in surrender. “We’ll keep him locked up.”

“Thank you,” Laura says, nudging the tall redhead.

“Yeah, yeah,” she replies, giving her a nudge back. “Just don’t mess up this undercover shtick.”

The three redheads maneuver Will into their aircraft and attach his car to the bottom of it.

 

“I guess we wait a few hours before we head back to your mother with our story, right?”

Carmilla nods.  “Sounds good to me.”

“You know what else also sounds good to me?” Laura asks with a smile.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.  “What?”

“Some fries and a milkshake,” Laura answers. “I know this great late-night place that serves the best combo.  It’s to _die_ for.”

“Say no more.  I’m in.”  Carmilla smirks.

“Well, then, what are we waiting for? We’re wasting precious ‘fries and shakes’ time!”  Laura beams at her and takes off.

Carmilla tries to contain her smile as she follows her, but it just grows wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, when I started planning this out, Will was supposed to get killed in this chapter... But I read a couple fics showing Carmilla/Will with a more warm relationship, and didn't have the heart to do it here ;)


	14. Kirsch the Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to come up with a plan to deal with the Dean and find inspiration in the most unlikely of allies.

“Laura and company are incoming,” LaF announces, opening a window for the two girls to fly through.

“I’m just saying, if this were a fairy tale, I wouldn’t be the princess trapped in the castle,” Laura asserts, entering first.

“Neither would I, cupcake,” Carmilla responds, following her.  She’s sporting a leather jacket, a startling contrast to Laura’s bright yellow hoodie.

“Yes, you would!  I’ve saved you a bunch of times!  I stopped those guys from shooting you, _and_ I carried you through the city and hid you, _and_ stopped you from getting squished by a huge cement block thingy!”

“Oh, please.”  Carmilla rolls her eyes.  “I literally carried you home and tucked you in––”

“That­­––”

“––and then spooned you––”  Carmilla cuts herself off and comes as close to blushing as she has in her entire life.  Laura, on the other hand, is blushing profusely.

 

“Uhm, as… _entertaining_ as this whole interaction was…”  LaF snickers and runs a hand through their hair.  “…How did it go with the Dean?”

Laura plops down on a couch. “Okay, I guess. We asked her if she knew where Will was and said he stood us up.”

Carmilla sits down next to Laura. “How is he?” she asks quietly.

Danny regards her carefully before responding.

“He’s been okay.  Cranky.”  She adds a grumbled, “like someone else we know.”  Mel and Theo are downstairs watching him.”

“Well, now that we’ve bought ourselves some time, we have to figure out some kind of plan to deal with the Dean.”

 

There’s a knock at the door and everyone turns to look.

“Uh… hi.”

Danny jumps protectively in front of everyone. “Bring it, popped collar,” she growls.

Kirsch’s hands go up in surrender. “Wait!  Wait!  I’m not here to fight.” His eyes are puffy and his nose is red.

Laura rises and stands between him and Danny, facing the redhead.  “He left the Dean while Carmilla was captured.”

“That doesn’t mean we can trust him,” Danny snaps.

Laura bites her lip and turns to look at him. “Kirsch… why are you here?”

“I followed them here last night when they took Will,” he says nervously.  “I wanted to talk to them about maybe… y’know… joining them?”

“Why the hell would you want to join us?” Danny demands.

 

Laura shoots Danny a look and walks towards Kirsch. “How about we go talk outside, okay?”

He nods with a small sniffle and she gently leads him into the hallway.

Carmilla joins them but doesn’t say a word.

“I am so sorry about Sarah Jane, Kirsch,” she says softly.  She opens her arms and he leans into them for a hug.

“Are you actually a superhero?” he asks after a few seconds.

Laura takes a deep breath.  “Yes, I am.”

He pulls away and looks at her expectantly.

“I applied to be Carmilla’s minion so I could go undercover to take down the Dean,” she explains.  “We kidnapped Carmilla to get information from her. I had no idea she would kill Sarah Jane for not finding Carmilla.”

Laura braces herself for the anger she’s sure Kirsch will throw her way, but instead he just hugs her again. She gently pats his back.

“Thank you for being honest with me,” he says softly.

“That’s the least you deserve,” Laura replies sincerely.

 

Danny pops her head out into the hallway. “Hey, Hollis just wanted to make sure he didn’t­––”  She sees them hugging. “Oh, hell, you’re gonna ask us to let him join, too, aren’t you?”

  

* * *

 

 

Kirsch and Carmilla sit on a couch with Laura in the middle.

“I knew the Dean was evil, but I didn’t know she was _evil_ , y’know?” Kirsch says shakily. “We thought it was just going to be fun stuff.  Like, hanging with bros? ––Maybe the occasional dangerous mission. We didn’t know it would be actual life-and-death.  And by the time we did, it was too late to leave.  And then SJ was…”  His voice cracks and Laura hugs his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Danny’s face softens a bit.  “I’m sorry.”

“She just killed SJ.  No warning, no remorse.”

Carmilla sighs.  “Yeah, that’s kinda how my mother works.”

“Well, it sucks, dude,” Kirsch says, sniffling. “Anyway, I figured, if I help get rid of the Dean, then she can’t do this again to another bro, right? Since, like, she’ll be gone.”

“You want to help us get rid of the Dean?” LaF asks incredulously.

“Sure, why not?  Carm-sexy’s helping, and Laura is helping. I mean, I know she was working undercover and everything, but I could do that, too!”

Perry crosses her arms.  “I’m not sure about this.”

 

Laura gestures to the three redheads to walk away from the couch and they form a small huddle.

“Are we actually entertaining this idea?” Perry asks, hushed.

“Kirsch is harmless,” Laura whispers. “And extra people on our side couldn’t hurt.”

Danny bites her lip. “I kinda have to agree with Laura.” They glance over at Kirsch, who seems thoroughly entertained with a small glass sculpture on the table. “He seems pretty harmless.”

Perry sighs but nods.  “Fine.  But we keep him away from Will.”

Laura and Danny nods.

“Agreed,” LaF says.

 

The group wanders back over.

“Fine, you’re in,” Danny announces. “But you stay in this room at all times in this building.  No roaming around. No special privileges. Am I clear?”

Kirsch nods his head emphatically, a smile appearing on his face for the first time.  “Yep!” He throws his arms around Laura, who he knows pleaded his case.  “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Laura hugs him back.  “You’re welcome.  Make me proud.”

They settle back onto the couch.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, staring a Laura.

Laura grins. “What?”                    

Carmilla shakes her head.  “Nothing, nothing.”

 

“Well, now that that’s settled,” Perry says, sitting in a nearby chair, “we still have no idea what we’re doing with the Dean.” LaFontaine sits on the armrest.

“Maybe we can turn everyone against her,” Kirsch suggests.

“The woman definitely doesn’t instill a sense of loyalty,” Laura comments.

“Exactly!”  Kirsch throws an arm around Laura, which Carmilla glares at. “I’m sure what she did to SJ and Natalie and Elsie aren’t insulated incidents!”

“Isolated,” Carmilla corrects, rolling her eyes. Danny stifles a laugh.

 

“Wait,” LaFontaine whispers.  “Insulated.  That’s it!” They spring up excitedly. “Kirsch, you are a genius!”

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s an idiot,” Danny remarks.

LaF begins pacing.  “No, he’s a _genius_! If we–– I mean, I’d need to do some math to figure out the measurements, but–– And if it’s _strong enough_ , we can…  Oh, man!”

Perry grabs them by the shoulders. “Honey, none of us are following your train of thought,” she points out gently.

LaF gently pulls away and walks to Carmilla. “This draining thing you guys do–– how does it work? What exactly are you guys draining?”

“Body heat,” Carmilla replies.

They snap their fingers, the light in their eyes burning brighter.  “We build a box, made of fiberglass or silicon or graphene oxide, and stick your mother in it. I’d just need some numbers to crunch.” They’re getting a bit too close to Carmilla now.  “You said you had a machine, right?  Does it measure the heat output?”

“Yes,” Carmilla answers, shifting uncomfortably.

 

Laura stands up from the couch and wedges herself between LaFontaine and Carmilla.

“We’ll get you the numbers, but we have to get going now, right Carm?”  Laura grabs her by the hand and gestures towards the window.

LaF doesn’t seem fazed by Laura’s sudden outburst, but is rather preoccupied doing mental estimations and muttering to themselves.

“Where are you going?” Danny asks, raising an eyebrow.

Carmilla gives Laura a look.  “The Dean wants regularly scheduled reports on if we’ve found Will,” Laura says smoothly.  “If we don’t go to her, we’ll probably wind up like Sar–– Like, uhm, dead.”

She glances nervously at Kirsch, who gives her a grateful smile.

“Okay, bye!”  Laura jumps out the window and is soon followed by Carmilla.

 

“What was that about?” Carmilla asks. “My mother didn’t ask for regular updates.”

“Oh, please.  Don’t think I couldn’t see how uncomfortable you were getting about LaF wanting information on your mother,” Laura says with a smirk.

Carmilla stays silent.

“I mean, we are going to need those numbers, but like I said the other night, I don’t want you doing anything you don’t feel comfortable doing.”

Carmilla tries to hide a smile. “If I say I’m not comfortable with doing it, how are you planning to get the data?”

Laura shrugs and grins.  “Probably something _super_ stealthy and badass.  You know. Classic me.”

“Uh huh,” Carmilla replies, unconvinced. “Well, try to table those stealthy, badass urges, cutie.  I’ll help you get those numbers.”

Laura shakes her head.  “Sorry, Carm.  Badassery like mine cannot be contained.”

“Clearly.”

 

They continue flying in silence, drifting aimlessly, and Carmilla catches herself staring at Laura with a smile on her face.

Laura seems none the wiser as she’s floating on her back, so Carmilla doesn’t bother to look away.

“I don’t know what you were taught growing up,” Laura comments lazily, “but staring is creepy, Carm.”

She cracks one eye open and Carmilla glances away, trying to act nonchalant.

Carmilla grins.  “So is pretending not to notice, cupcake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what I was going to do with the Dean in this fic until I happened to be reading up on some chemical engineering articles for fun and there was a few about graphene oxide being tested as an insulator LOL.  
> Thanks for reading!!


	15. Not Not Trying To Kill You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla move forward with their plan, which doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) You guys have been awesome.

Laura’s phone rings and she rolls over, clawing at her nightstand until she gets her hand on it.

 _Carmilla_.

She picks it up.  “Hello?” she asks, her voice raspy from sleep.

“My mother left,” Carmilla says. “She got a call and said she had to leave.”

“Mmm, do you need me to come over?” Laura asks, yawning.

Carmilla chuckles.  “Did I wake you up, cutie?”

“I may or may not have been napping,” Laura replies slyly.

There’s a pause.  “Are you still feeling off from Will draining you?”

“Maybe.  But I also like my naps, so…”  Laura clears her throat.  “Don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

* * *

 

Laura finds Carmilla in the basement of the apartment building.

“I guess this place is less organized than that office,” Laura comments, stepping over several opened cardboard boxes.

Carmilla turns and smirks.  “Well, I found Will’s test results… and mine… and Mattie’s. But I haven’t found my mother’s, yet.”

Laura nods and pores over those files, committing them to memory, before heading to a different area that Carmilla hasn’t touched yet.

 

About half an hour passes with neither speaking before Laura finds what they’re looking for.

“Whoa, Carm,” Laura breathes out. Carmilla makes her way over and glances at the file.  “According to these numbers, you’re more powerful than your mother!”

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  “Really?”  She looks through the file.  “I knew I was more powerful than Will and Mattie, but…”

“According to this, you absorbed _and_ released more power than she did at that age.”

 

“Enjoying yourselves?” a voice asks sharply, making both of their heads shoot up.

“Hello, mother,” Carmilla says, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  “We, uh…”

“We were just wondering if maybe some mission Will did in the past may have something to do with what happened to him,” Laura interrupts.

“I see.”

The Dean makes her way over towards them from across the basement and stops a foot away from them.  Her usual forced, cold smile fades away, transforming into a sneer.

“Because William just told me you two knocked him out and left him for the superheroes to capture,” she says, a dangerous look flashing in her eyes.  “What do you have to say about that?”

Laura gulps.

“I expected better of you,” the Dean says icily to Carmilla, who averts her eyes.

 

That’s the only warning they get before the Dean opens her mouth and unleashes a beam at them.  Laura is the first to react and tackles Carmilla to the ground.

“We need to get out of here,” Laura whispers, rolling off of Carmilla.

“That was just a small beam–– she’s not trying to kill me,” Carmilla insists.

Laura stares at her, mouth hanging open. “She’s not _not_ trying to hurt you, Carm,” she hisses back. Her gaze wanders to an emergency exit behind them.  “I’ll distract her, and you escape.”

Carmilla shakes her head.  “Absolutely not.”

“This isn’t a debate,” Laura says, pushing herself up and shrinking herself down to about a foot tall.  She flies around the room, dodging small blasts from the Dean.

 

Carmilla lets out an exasperated sigh and makes a beeline for the exit.  The door slams open and the Dean realizes she has been tricked into focusing on Laura, who heads for the door.

Her beam widens and she manages to clip Laura, who lets out a small gasp before escaping.  She sees Carmilla hovering about a block away and follows her, returning to her regular size.

Laura grabs her hand and all but drags her away.

They get about a dozen blocks away before Laura slows down a bit, but doesn’t stop.

“Carm, I’m sorry,” Laura murmurs, letting go of her hand.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow.  “For what?”

Laura sighs.  “I made you work against your mother, and now she’s pissed at you–– maybe trying to kill you–– and we had already made you help us kidnap your brother, and now you’re running away from your mother, too, and this is all my fault––”

“––Laura.”  Carmilla leans forward and places a hand on her shoulder, and both stop flying. “You haven’t made me do a single thing I haven’t wanted to.”  Her voice is more gentle and sincere than Laura has ever heard it.

 

Laura bites her lip.  “Are you sure?”

Carmilla nods and starts to say something else, when her eyes widen.  “Laura, you’re hurt!”

“Hmm?”  She glances down and the side of her t-shirt has been burnt off, and there’s a raw-looking wound.  It looks like a second-degree burn.  “Oh, yeah. Your mom has great aim,” Laura says with a small shrug.

“Were you really apologizing to me about something that’s not even your fault when you had a _second-degree burn_?” Carmilla demands incredulously.

Laura gives her a sheepish grin when her phone rings and she answers it.

 

“Hey, Danny, good thing you called. Will escaped––” Her eyes widen. “ _What_?” She almost drops her phone and has to land on the nearest rooftop.  “What do you mean, he took LaF?”

 

* * *

  

“I cannot believe you let this bozo roam around free,” Carmilla growls.

“I think you mean _brozo_ ,” Danny sneers.  “And how were we supposed to know he would _let Will go_?”

“He told me he changed, just like me,” Kirsch says, wincing when Laura holds an ice pack to the back of his head. The burn on her side has been properly tended to, with bandages showing through the hole in her shirt.

“And you _believed him_?” Perry shrieks.

He flinches.

Danny tries to cut off her hysteria. “When Theo, J.P., and Mel are done searching the perimeter to make sure LaF isn’t still around here––”

“We have to go to that apartment building and get LaFontaine back,” Perry demands.

“Look, my mother doesn’t take prisoners,” Carmilla says.  “She either kills people, or lets them go with an agenda.”

Perry’s eyes widen.  “No.  No, I refuse to believe LaFontaine is dead.”

“That’s not what I’m saying happened,” Carmilla asserts firmly.  “I’m saying if my mother killed LaFontaine, we would’ve seen a body by now.  My mother would definitely leave it somewhere public as a warning to you guys.  But she didn’t, so I don’t think they’re dead.”

“Then where _are they?_ ” Perry asks desperately.  She walks over and smacks Kirsch’s shoulder.  “What were you thinking, letting him go?”

 

Kirsch pouts and his eyebrows knit together as he lets out a sad sigh.  “I just thought… If Carmilla changed, and I changed, then why can’t Will change?”

Laura rubs his back.  “It’s okay, Kirsch.  It wasn’t your––”

“––Yes, it was,” Perry cuts in. “ _He_ let Will go!”  She stomps her foot. “And the only reason _he_ is around is because _you_ said he should be allowed to join!”

“He didn’t do this to hurt us,” Laura insists quietly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Perry retorts. “You’re the one who wouldn’t let us kill Will, and then you asked us to let this idiot join us, and now you’re defending him!  What is the matter with––”

“––Okay,” Danny says, cutting Perry off by grabbing her arm.  “Let’s go outside and get some air, okay?”

“But––”

“No buts.  Outside. Air.  Now.”

The redheads leave as Danny gives Laura a pointed look on her way out into the hallway.

 

Kirsch sniffles looks like he’s about to burst into tears.  “Sometimes a bro messes up,” he says sadly.  “And that’s when he has to stop being a bro and has to become a man.”  He rises from the couch.

“I have _no idea_ what that means,” Carmilla deadpans.

“It’s something I have to do alone,” Kirsch says, leaving out a different door to go downstairs.

 

Laura buries her face in her hands and Carmilla looks at her uneasily, unsure of what to do.  The other girl has been so capable of taking any situation they’ve faced so far and facing it with positivity–– until now.

Laura lets out a small sob.

“H-H-Hey, Laura,” Carmilla says, aiming for soothing, but sounding more scared than anything.  “D-Don’t cry?”

She tries to gently pat Laura’s knee but awkward misses and winds up just poking her calf instead.

“There, there… you…” she tries, ready to slap herself for being so bad at this.

Her next move is to place a reassuring hand on Laura’s shoulder, but it feels weird, so she removes it after a second. Laura’s sobs grow stronger.

 

“Perry’s right.  This is all my fault.  LaFontaine is hurt, or missing, or worse, and it’s because of me.” She removes her hands from her face to wipe her tear-stained cheeks.  “I wasn’t meant to be a superhero.  I’m just disappointing everyone––”

“Alright, just stop all of this before I get queasy,” Carmilla interrupts.  She may not know how to comfort Laura, but she can sure as hell cut off her rambling before she falls into a verbal abyss. 

Laura looks slightly taken aback by Carmilla’s sudden interjection, but remains silent.

Carmilla slides closer to Laura on the couch. “Cupcake, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t know that any of this would happen.  You’ve been trying your best to be considerate to everyone involved and most of us don’t even deserve it. You’re not disappointing anyone.”

Laura sniffles.  “Really?”

“Yeah.”  Carmilla nods.  “As one of the people involved, and someone who’s been grateful for your involvement–– yeah.”

The smaller girl gives her a watery smile. “Thanks, Carm.”

 

The door to the staircase bursts open, making both girls jump.  Kirsch stumbles in, carrying a limp LaFontaine in his arms.

“Dudes,” he breathes out excitedly. “ _Dudes_!”


	16. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team figures out how they will proceed with their newest challenges. Laura tries to get Carmilla to lighten up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW You guys really had it in for Kirsch LOL. But I'm loving your reactions and if you ever wanna discuss either the fic or the series, feel free to do so (here or on tumblr) <3 You guys are awesome!

“How the hell did you find them?” Mel demands from Kirsch.

LaFontaine is lying on the couch with their head in Perry’s lap.  She’s gently rubbing their shoulder.  The rest of the group is scattered about the room.

“I was going to go out and capture Will myself,” Kirsch says.  “Like, be a double-double agent.”

“That would’ve worked out _swell,_ ” Carmilla retorts from a chair. Laura is leaning on her chair and elbows her.

“Anyway, I was walking about a block away when I heard this groaning sound.  And I was like, dude?  And I wanted to see if the dude was okay.  So I went over, and it was a _bro_!”  He points at LaFontaine for emphasis.  “So I picked them up and carried them back.”

LaFontaine’s eyes open slowly.

“Hey, sweetie,” Perry says softly. She carefully dabs at a cut on their forehead.

They groan.  “Will’s escaped.”

“We know, honey.”  Perry gives them a small squeeze.  “Do you remember what happened?”

They furrow their eyebrows in thought. “I went to check on Will. Kirsch was lying on the ground unconscious and the cage was open.  I looked around for him, but then next thing I know, he was behind me clamping a hand over my mouth.  Then I kinda blacked out for a bit and I woke up on the ground where Kirsch found me, and Will was standing over me and he started sucking the energy out of me. That was an awful feeling–– Geez, Laura, why didn’t you say how _terrible_ it feels? I mean, that was hardcore.”

 

Everyone looks at Laura, who shrugs. “I figured, ‘getting the heat drained from you’ sorta spoke for itself?”

LaF chuckles at that before clearing their throat and continuing.  “Anyway, we heard a sound, like someone coming, so he left me and took off.” They sigh.  “I don’t think I’m gonna be feeling well enough to finish up the calculations, sorry guys.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” Danny says immediately.

“We’ll figure something else out,” Theo agrees. “Or at least figure out a way to keep the Dean from making a move until you’re feeling better.”

J.P. clears his throat.  “I could do the calculations.”

Danny looks over at him, then back at LaFontaine. “Can he?”

LaF meets J.P.’s eyes and nods. “Sure.  We’re essentially just designing a cage for the Dean that keeps her from firing out beams or absorbing energy… and he’s been training under me. He has the knowledge. He could do it.”

“I would just need the numbers,” he says, glancing at Laura.

“Yup, we got them before the Dean interrupted,” Laura says.

 

“Well, now that we have something resembling a plan,” Perry says, slowly getting off the couch.  “Maybe we could let LaFontaine rest in a bed?”

“They’ll be feeling fine in a day or so,” Laura adds.

Kirsch rushes over to pick LaF up, and Perry gives him a tight lipped smile and mutters a “thanks.”

He beams at her and walks out of the room with LaF proudly, before stopping in the hallway.  “Dudes, where’s their bedroom?” he asks.

“Kirsch, you idiot,” Danny says with a smile, following him out and showing him.

Perry lets out a small laugh and shakes her head. She walks over to Laura and hugs her. “I’m sorry I said such terrible things earlier.  I was just so worried. It’s not an excuse, but––”

“––I totally get it, Perry.  It’s absolutely fine.”  Laura gives her a warm smile.  “Go take care of them.”

Perry gives her one more squeeze before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re not planning to go back to your apartment, are you?” Laura asks Carmilla after she’s given J.P. all the data she saw in the Dean’s file.

“I’ve had one rule my whole life–– stay out of my mother’s way.  I broke that rule, cutie. Pretty sure I won’t be welcomed home with open arms.”  Carmilla’s voice remains even and flat as she lolls her head back in her chair.

Laura sits on the armrest and sighs. “It was a rhetorical question. You’re totally staying with me.”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow and smirks. “My, my, aren’t we forward?”

Laura smiles down at her.  “But I don’t allow broody people into my apartment, so we’re going to have to fix that first.”  She reaches for Carmilla’s hand and yanks her off the chair.

Startled by the girl’s strength, Carmilla stumbles a bit and gives her a puzzled look.

Laura leans towards Carmilla until her lips are almost grazing Carmilla’s ear.  “Follow me,” she whispers, before giggling and flying out of the window.

Carmilla smiles before following after her.

 

They gently glide for a bit in silence before Carmilla realizes they’re near the warehouses.

“Not trying to capture me again, are you, cutie?”

Laura scoffs, doing a small barrel roll in order to fly backwards and face Carmilla.  She feigns extreme offense.  “Yes, Carm, I mischievously lured you our of our headquarters in order to re-capture you.”

Carmilla snickers.  “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Laura scrunches up her face in a grin and shakes her head.  “Noooope.”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at her.

Laura giggles.  “Not where we’re heading, anyway.  We are making a pit stop for some much-deserved sweets.”

“Of course we are.”

 

After grabbing milkshakes and some cupcakes, Laura continues to lead the other girl through the air.  They fly over the wharf and make a turn away from the city, gliding over the water.

“Oh, creampuff, you’re making me wet,” Carmilla comments, smirking when she sees Laura blush.

“Shut up,” Laura says with a laugh.

She gestures at a mountain down the coast and leads Carmilla to a small flat area carved out of the side, above the city and facing it. The area is perfect for the two of them to sit comfortably.

Laura brings out the straws and cupcakes and hands Carmilla hers.

Laura pops her straw in and holds it up expectantly. Carmilla raises an eyebrow, confused.

“Cheers!” Laura calls out with a smile, shaking her cup a bit for emphasis.

Carmilla rolls her eyes but obliges, tapping her cup against Laura’s.  “What are we cheering to?” she asks flatly.

 

Laura slurps from her milkshake. “We got LaF back,” she points out. “And J.P. is working on a way to contain your mother.  Aaaand this is the first day since my arm got crushed by a cement block that it hasn’t hurt.”

She unwraps her cupcake and a takes a large bite before glancing at Carmilla, who’s staring at her with an unreadable expression.

“Are you about to call me a cannibal for eating a cupcake, or something?”  Her cheeks are full. “Your turn.”  Some crumbs fly out and Carmilla scowls and wipes them off the area they’re sitting on.

“My turn?”

Laura nods, chewing.  “Every night before I go to bed, I think of a bunch of things I’m grateful for.  So, what are you grateful for?”

Carmilla scoffs.  “This is a stupid game.”

“It’s not a _game_ ,” Laura replies.  “It’s something my mom taught me to do.  The power of positive thinking.”  She nudges Carmilla. “Here, I’ll keep going, and if you think of any, just chime in.  And drink your milkshake, it’s starting to get all sweaty on the outside.”

Carmilla frowns.  “It’s condensation.”

“It’s milkshake sweat, and it means you’re not drinking it fast enough,” Laura asserts.  “Next time we’ll get you hot chocolate.  That place makes it _amazingly_ good.”

Carmilla rolls her eyes and takes a sip. Her eyes wander outwards towards the city.  It is a gorgeous view–– the lights and the traffic at night all look like stars in the night sky, and there’s a nice breeze.

 

“Now, let’s see.  Oh, well, I’m grateful that the team accepted Kirsch. The weather is nice out today, so I could actually bring you out here like I said I would that other night. I got a strawberry milkshake but so far a chunk of strawberry hasn’t gotten stuck in my straw. The cupcakes were freshly made when we bought them.  And I think I’m getting better at using my powers even though I never got special training for them…”

Carmilla watches, mildly appalled at how the girl rambles on, as Laura takes another bite from her cupcake and continues.

“…The other day I got logged out of my Netflix account and I couldn’t remember my password, but this morning I remembered it. Which seems silly because I have eidetic memory, but all that was popping up when I was focusing on that memory were the dots and not the actual password.”  She takes another sip of her milkshake.  “Let’s see…  Oh, I’m grateful I found this spot right after my mom died, because a lot of nights I can come here and talk out loud to her and not feel as crazy. And I talk to my dad here, too. And now I’m sharing it with you, which is cool––”

“––How do you do that?” Carmilla interrupts, more harshly than she intends.

Laura blinks at her.  “Do what?”

“You’re always so––”  Carmilla is at a loss for words and winds up just gesturing to all of Laura.  Laura regards her like she’s crazy and her mouth hangs open slightly.

“Carm, I don’t know what you mean,” she says gently.

 

Carmilla blows out some air and runs her hand through her hair.  “You’re so positive. So innocent.  So… pure.”  She gives Laura a quick glance before staring off into the distance.

“Oh.”  Laura tries to think of something to say and continues sipping on her milkshake.

“Laura, my mother killed your mother,” Carmilla says so softly that it’s almost inaudible.

Laura nods, and Carmilla’s eyes slowly travel to her face, finding a grave but expectant expression.  “Knowing this, why have you seen so good to me?”

“Because it’s not––”

“––My fault.  Yeah, I know, so you’ve said.”

“Because it’s true!”  Laura shifts so she’s closer to Carmilla. “Carm, you’re not a bad person––”

“––Don’t lie to me,” Carmilla snaps.

Laura swallows hard and looks like she’s about to cry. “I’m not lying,” she says, her voice cracking a bit.  She clears her throat. “How have I been good to you? If anything, I turned your whole world upside-down–– and not in a good way.”  Laura sniffles and wipes her cheek.  “I turned you against your family.  Your mom is probably ready to kill you now. You can’t go home. If anything, I’ve been bad for you.”

 

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrow together. “Hey, hey, no, _no_.”  She sets her milkshake down and grabs Laura’s hand.  “You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Her breath catches in her throat as she realizes what she’s said, but she continues.

“I’d be lying if I said I was thrilled at the current state of my relationship with my mother, but to be honest, I’ve always wanted to get back at her–– for using her children as pawns for her own agendas, for Ell–– for everything.  I just never had a reason to really do it, you know?  And then you came along, with your smiles, and your positive thinking, and your stupid milkshakes and games of flight tag.”

Laura lets out a small chuckle.

“You are the first person in my entire life that’s never treated me like a monster.  You never even saw me as one.  You’ve just been laughing and talking to me like a _person_ from Day 1 and there’s only been one other person that ever made me felt this at ease.”

Laura sniffles.  “Yeah?”

Carmilla nods.  “Yeah, and then when she found out who I was, she tried to kill me. Instead, you’ve been protecting me and watching out for me.”

Laura takes a deep, shaky breath and puffs out her cheeks.  “Ell sucked.”

Carmilla laughs.  “Never took you for one to speak ill of the dead, cutie.”

Laura looks vaguely ashamed.  “Maybe _I’m_ the monster,” she teases, acting as if she’s whispering a secret to Carmilla.

“You crying _does_ scare the crap out of me,” Carmilla deadpans.

 

Laura throws her head back in a laugh and Carmilla smiles back at her.

“You know what you _are_ bad for?  Stealth.” Carmilla shakes her head and clicks her tongue.  “Your laugh is so loud, it’d give away our position from miles away, cutie.”

“Sorry, I was stuck in a human existence and didn’t go to super villain school and learn stealth like you,” Laura quips. “Did you also have a cackling class?”

“Yup, it was a prerequisite for Diabolical Schemes 101,” Carmilla replies.

Laura laughs again, but it turns into a yawn.

“Should we go back to your apartment?” Carmilla asks.

“Who’s being forward, now?” Laura asks with a wink.

 

Carmilla narrows her eyes in a playful glare as Laura grins at her and rises.

“You didn’t eat your cupcake,” Laura pouts.

“I’ll eat it tomorrow,” Carmilla says dismissively.

Laura nods and yawns again.

“Let’s get going before I have to carry you back to your apartment again,” Carmilla says.  Laura gives her a sleepy smile and they fly back in silence.

 

They enter through Laura’s window.

“Are you sure you’re okay with sharing the bed?” Laura asks as she puts the cupcake on the counter.

“Yeah.”  Carmilla bites her lip.  “Unless you’re not? I could just curl up on your couch––”

“I’m fine with it, Carm,” Laura replies.

Carmilla gives her a small smile and heads to the bedroom.  She takes her boots and leather coat off, putting them by a desk in the room, and sits on the chair to wait for Laura in case the girl has a preference for which side she sleeps on the bed that she didn’t voice last time.

 

Laura enters after a couple minutes and taps on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” Carmilla turns to see Laura and can’t stop a widespread grin from growing.  “You dork.”

Laura has bent the straw from her milkshake and placed it behind her teeth so that both ends of it are protruding from her lips like fangs.

“Oh, how I love to eat you! Hom-nom nom-nom-nom. Muahahaha,” Laura says with a bad accent.  “I’m a creature of the night. I can sleep until noon every day! Yeah!”

Carmilla laughs hard for the first time in a long time and playfully shoves Laura.  “Strange little cupcake.”

“No, that’s in the kitchen,” Laura says very seriously, before giggling.

Carmilla bites her cheeks to keep from laughing again.

Laura removes the straw from her mouth. “Ready to get our sleepover on?” She leaps onto her bed. “Do you prefer the wall, or like, have a preference for which side of the bed you sleep on?”

 

Carmilla chuckles and shakes her head. “I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Well, I’m an early riser, so I guess it’ll make more sense for me to sleep on the outside?”

“Fine with me.”  Carmilla gets on the bed and lies near the wall. Laura lies down next to her.

“I forgot to ask you last time if you were okay with me just, uhm, tucking my fat head under your chin like that. It’s just that you were so comfy,” Laura murmurs sleepily after a few moments.

Carmilla shrugs.  “I was okay with it.  And your head is perfectly-sized.”

Laura bites her lip and settles a little bit closer to Carmilla.  “How about if I…” She drapes her arm across Carmilla’s waist.

Carmilla smiles deviously and mirrors Laura’s position, avoiding her injury from earlier, before tugging her closer. Laura lets out a squeal and their bodies are pressed together.

“How about this?  Are you okay with this?” Carmilla asks smugly.

Laura nods and blinks slowly before her eyelids droop closed.  “Feels… good…”

 

Carmilla swallows hard as she looks at the way the moonlight shines through the window and hits Laura’s face. “Hey, Laura?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I thought of something I’m grateful for.”

Laura’s eyes open again slightly. “What is it?”  She tucks her head underneath Carmilla’s chin again and Carmilla can feel her breath on her chest.

“I’m grateful for you.”

A small puff of air comes out from Laura as a chuckle.

“I’m grateful for you, too, Carm,” the smaller girl mumbles, right before Carmilla hears light snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm gonna give you all a heads up now that this is also probably the last fluffy one, but the action picks up... Fair warning ;)


	17. Deal or No Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla wakes up to find that Laura has left the apartment. When she goes to find Laura, things take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this fic is written in an omnipotent POV, it was mainly focusing on Laura's POV. This is the first chapter that dips more into Carmilla's POV but it certainly won't be the last.  
> Enjoy! :D

Carmilla rolls over and frowns to find that the tiny bundle of sunshine she fell asleep next to has since disappeared. _She did say she was an early riser_ …

She rolls around the bed for a bit before finally making her way out of the bedroom.  She finds a note attached to the cupcake on the counter.

 

“ _Good morning, sleepyhead!_

_J.P. called to ask for some more measurements and some help in the lab. Feel free to join or bum around the apartment._

_There’s some coffee in the pot._

_Don’t forget your cupcake from your Cupcake :)_

_\--Laura_

_P.S. You drool. Like, a lot.  Like, all over my yellow pillow >:( _”

 

Carmilla chuckles and takes a bite from the cupcake, which is surprisingly still soft, and picks up a thermos near the note to fill with coffee.

Last night was probably the best sleep she’s gotten in a _long_ time. It felt like she and Laura were naturally meant to sleep wrapped up in each other and for the first time in forever Carmilla goes about her morning with a smile.

Laura can be so stubborn, and way too naïve. But that’s part of her charm, and it made Carmilla feel lighter somehow.  Even with all the problems they face, Laura had found a way to find the bright side, and get Carmilla to see it, too.  Maybe it was because she was raised more in the human world and never had to deal firsthand with the battle between good and evil.

But so had Ell, and as much as she had made Carmilla feel like there could be a world outside of that, Carmilla could never truly be herself like she can around Laura.  Laughing and smiling come easier around her.

 

Carmilla snaps herself out of her thoughts, picks up her thermos, and flies over to headquarters, only to find Danny and Kirsch bickering over something in the kitchen area when she enters through the window.

“You idiot, _To Kill A Mockingbird_ is _not_ an instructional––”

“––Well, why else would it be called _To Kill A Mockingbird_ ––”

“––You’re a moron––”

“––You didn’t answer my question––”

Carmilla smirks but clears her throat and they turn to face her.

 

“What’s up?” Danny asks, with one last glare at Kirsch.

Carmilla lazily drums her fingers on the lid of her thermos.  “Laura left me a note saying she was with J.P. in the lab.  Where is that?”

“You know the warehouse where we, uhm, kept you… down the block?” Danny asks.  Carmilla nods. “It’s a couple buildings beyond that. Can’t miss it.”

Carmilla mumbles a “thanks” before leaving the two to their _super intelligent_ literary discussion.

She flies back out of the window and spots a field where Theo and Mel are practicing their target practice. It appears to be a competition, or at least started out that way.  The field is now a charred mess and the two are arguing over who won and whose turn it is to clean up the mess.

Carmilla finally locates a building, which has a hastily written “NOT a Laboratory” sign in front, later crossed out with a red marker.  The door is open and there are loud clattering noises from within.

At first, she thinks it might just be whatever J.P. and Laura are constructing within, but as she approaches, she hears Laura grunting and realizes it’s a struggle.

 

She rushes in and gapes at the scene before her. J.P. is unconscious on the floor, while Laura is pinned up against the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat lifting her off the ground.

Laura’s eyes widen and the Dean turns around to see what has caught the girl’s attention.

“Darling,” she greets brightly.

“Mother,” Carmilla says, trying not to sound horrified.

“Laura and I were just… chatting.” She flashes a grin, all too large for her face.  “But now that you’re here, I can divert my attention to more important things.” She turns back to Laura and opens her mouth, pulling energy from the smaller girl at an alarmingly fast rate.

Carmilla rushes over, but by the time she reaches her mother, she’s let Laura collapse to the ground with a heart-sickening thud.

 

“Relax, sweetheart, she’s fine. Or, alive, anyway.” She gestures at a chair nearby. “Sit.”

Carmilla glances over at Laura, slumped against the wall and unconscious.

“ _Sit_.”

She sits and swallows hard, putting her thermos down.

“Good.”  Her mother wipes her hand on her blouse, as if to rid herself of some undesirable germs.  “Now, I need to know how much longer this foolish rebellion is going to go on for. I had to send several of my employees to search around the city for you before one spotted you in this area.” She sighs and shakes her head disapprovingly.  “It’s really become quite a hassle.”

Carmilla sneers at her.  “Sorry to be such an inconvenience.”

The Dean’s expression hardens and she looks at Carmilla with a warning in her eyes not to push her too far.  “What is it that set you off this time?  Last time it was because I killed that Elena, or whatever… Even though she was clearly trying to kill you.”  She scoffs. “What is it with you and falling for superheroes?  It was only a matter of time before this one turned on you, too.”

Carmilla shakes her head.  “She knew from the beginning and not once did she try to hurt me. Even though––” She interrupts herself, but her mother quirks an eyebrow.

“‘Even though,’ what, dear?”

Carmilla clamps her mouth shut, unwilling to finish her sentence.

 

The Dean rises and approaches Laura’s limp body.

“You know,” she begins sharply, “after our last encounter, I decided to look into this Laura Hollis.  She is not on the superhero registry.  But her father was a cop for the city… and her mother…” She clicks her tongue. “Well, her mother is an entirely different story, isn’t it?”

Carmilla remains quiet and averts her gaze.

Her mother lets out a cruel laugh and suddenly presses her foot against Laura’s arm, the one that had been broken.

Laura’s eyes shoot open and she lets out a pained scream.

Carmilla jumps out of her seat, but is stopped when her mother grabs her by the throat holding her in place.

“Good morning, honey,” the Dean sneers down at Laura. “Tell me, was your mother that sniveling weakling that I killed a few years back?  The one who foolishly thought we were friends?”

Laura is still gasping in pain as the Dean twists her foot and increases the pressure.  She claws at the foot but is too weak to do much.

Carmilla feels tears well up in her eyes at her own helplessness.

 

“You pathetic child,” the Dean spits out before removing her foot and kicking Laura in the face, knocking her out again.

She turns her attention back to Carmilla and narrows her eyes.

“Now, I offer you a deal, in the spirit of how much I love you.  Are you willing to hear me out?”

Carmilla nods, and her mother lets her go. “What is it?” she demands, her voice raspy.

“I won’t kill this disgusting excuse of an insect,” the Dean replies, “if you join me and help me carry out the rest of my plans.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Well, I won’t harm you, my dear, but this little worm on the ground will be dust before you have a chance to take your next defiant breath.”

Carmilla knows Laura will be infuriated if she goes back and joins her mother.  _But what choice do I have?  I can’t fight my mother, and she will definitely kill Laura right now_. There’s only one choice to make. It’ll break Laura’s heart, but at least it’ll still be beating.

“Well, my love, what will it be?”

“I’ll come back with you,” Carmilla says softly, defeated.

  

* * *

 

 

“Oh, crap!  Laura, hey…  Laura?” Danny gently shakes her a couple hours later.

Laura mumbles something and opens her eyes. “D-Danny?”  She focuses on the redhead’s face, and then vaguely registers that Perry and Kirsch are standing behind her.

Laura pushes herself to sit up, but her hand is still hurting from earlier and she winces.  “Where’s Carm?”

Danny looks behind her at the others, worried. “She’s not here.” She bites her lip. “Are you okay?”

Laura groans.  “The Dean was here.”  The others stare at her with widened eyes.  “And she––” She looks around the room. “Wait, where’s J.P.?”

“We only found you in here,” Perry says.

“No, oh no, no, _no_!” Laura tries to push herself up again and fails, but Danny manages to pick her up.  “She must’ve taken him!  She must’ve––  We have to find him! And we have to find Carmilla! We––”

“ _Laura_!” Danny grabs her by the shoulders and gives her another gentle shake.  “Take a breath, okay?  Are you saying the Dean took J.P.?”

Laura inhales deeply and nods. “And she must’ve taken Carmilla!”

“Or maybe she went with her willingly?” Perry points out gently.  “She is her mother.”

Laura shakes her head vehemently. “ _No_ , she wouldn’t just leave with her!”

Danny places a calming hand on her shoulder. “Okay, Hollis, just rela––”

 

Theo and Mel burst into the room. “We have a problem,” Mel declares. “The Dean is inciting some huge prison riot. They blew up most easy entries for the authorities and guards are either dead or seriously injured.”

Danny gives her a curt nod.  “Let’s go.”

“There’s one more thing,” Theo says. His eyes dart between Danny and Laura.

“What?  What is it?” Danny demands.

Theo sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“It’s Carmilla,” Mel cuts in, not wanting to waste time.  “News reports show Carmilla front and center in the whole thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ahem*...  
> Thanks for reading :) Next update will be in the next day!


	18. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to stop the prison riot, but the Dean's unexpected arrival forces them to leave one of their own behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do what I normally do when angst starts happening in my fics... and remind you lovely people to *keep breathing* haha

“Are you guys sure you’re okay to handle this?” Danny asks LaFontaine and Laura, who both nod.

“All hands on deck, right?” LaF replies, winking at Laura, who nods.

“Okay, look, if Carmilla’s leading the charge, she’ll be where all the inmate cells are.”

Danny points at the schematics Laura is projecting. “The prison cellblocks A through D are all over here.  Reports show that inmates have gathered in cellblock A and are planning to break out that way, since it’s closest to the forest.  Cellblock D is closest to the guards’ station.”

She looks around the van.

“Perry and I will assist in getting the guards out of there and will rendezvous with LaF, who will be with the armed forces waiting near cellblock A to prevent inmates from escaping.  Laura, Kirsch, Mel, and Theo, you guys will try to stop the rioting from within.  We’ll communicate through headsets and it’ll all be monitored by LaF.”

“Reports also show that there are at least a dozen other villains in there with her,” Theo adds, glancing up from his phone. From what Laura can remember, these villains working for her don’t have powers, but enjoy doing bad deeds for her just for the benefits.

 

The prison is coming into view.

“Laura,” Danny says gently as the projections disappear. “Are _sure_ you can do this?”  She gives her a small smile.  “I’m not saying this because I’m being overprotective or whatever.  It’s just, Carmilla is in there, and you’re still recovering from a very recent attack from her mother…”

Laura takes a deep breath.  “I can do this, Danny.”

That’s all the tall redhead needs and pulls her into a small hug.  “I believe in you.”

 

The van doors open and the team goes to work. LaF slides into the driver’s seat when Kirsch leaves.  The cops holding down the fort at the front gate let the team pass through.  Danny and Perry split off in cellblock D, where guards lay scattered about.  Laura and Kirsch walk side by side behind Mel and Theo.

“Let’s kick some inmate _ass,_ ” Mel declares as they quickly circle through cellblock C. Mel and Theo swiftly fire projectiles at two of the Dean’s lackeys who were searching for any stragglers.

They enter cellblock B and the cacophony from cellblock A gets louder as they reach an intersection.

Mel points at Laura and Kirsch. “You two––”

She’s interrupted by gunfire, and they turn to see four of the Dean’s employees and half a dozen inmates armed before diving back behind the wall.

“Scratch that.  Laura, shrink yourself, fly straight ahead to draw their fire. Theo and I will take care of them. Kirsch, follow after her.”

Theo gives them a thumbs-up.  “We’ll meet up with you guys at cellblock A as soon as we can. Be careful.”  
“You, too, bro,” Kirsch says.

 

Laura takes a deep breath and feels herself shrink to about a foot tall.  She flies past, slow enough so their attackers can see her, but fast enough to avoid being hit.

Sure enough, the thugs all follow her with their fire and are completely unprepared for Theo and Mel to start blasting their own projectiles at them.

 

Laura returns to her normal size and hears Kirsch behind her.

 

“Alright, bro, let’s do this!”

Laura smiles at his enthusiasm.

“You’ve had my back this whole time, it’s time I’ve had yours.”

As if on cue, a giant pipe slams into the wall. Clearly, the inmate wielding it overestimated the height of their intended victim, because it hits at least a foot above Laura’s head.

Laura smirks and snaps her wrist up, connecting with his nose.  He clutches his face and groans, and Laura delivers a blow to his kidney.  She side steps and Kirsch makes the final move, smacking the inmate’s head into the wall, and he’s down for the count.

They do a small high five and continue down the hallway.

Two of the Dean’s flunkies stride down the hall towards them, toting beams that appear to have been torn from the wall.

 

“My turn to go first,” Kirsch announces. They both strike at him with the beams, but he holds up his arms and braces himself, and the beams shatter on impact. One seems less fazed than the other, and immediately punches Kirsch in the face.

“Dude,” Kirsch says, barely recoiling, “ _so_ not cool!”

Laura goes after the other guy, dodging a swing and grabbing his arm, using the momentum to drag him towards her. She flips over him and winds up clutching onto his back, and uses that position to push him into the wall. His head connects with it hard, and he crumples to the ground.

 

“Okay, guys, all the guards have been accounted for and are out,” Perry says into the headset.

“Dammit.  Guys, the cops are getting reports that a bomb just detonated near the courthouse in the city,” LaFontaine says.  “Will’s there causing absolute chaos.”

There’s silence for a few moments while Laura waits for one of the more senior superheroes to come up with a plan.

Danny’s voice crackles through. “Theo, Mel, Laura, Kirsch–– what’s going on with you guys?”

“We’re almost done taking out these mooks that had us pinned down in cellblock B,” Theo says into the headset, gunshots echoing.

“Kirsch and I are almost at cellblock A,” Laura replies.

Another pause in communication follows before Danny voice comes through again.  “Here’s what we do.  LaFontaine, Theo, Mel, and I will take the aircraft and go help out in the city.  Perry, stay here in the van with Kirsch and Laura and make sure those inmates stay contained.  Pause for questions.”

No responses came.

“Awesome.  Let’s go!”

 

Laura and Kirsch continue down the hallway and the shouts are getting louder.  Laura gestures for them to duck behind a wall, out of sight from the prisoners in cellblock A.

“I’m going in there to get a look. I’ll be right back.”

Kirsch nods.  “Don’t get squished, little dude.”

Laura gives him a smile before shrinking to a fraction of a foot and flying close to the ceiling.  She spots a few dozen inmates and about a half dozen of the Dean’s pawns.  And then she spots Carmilla.

Laura pauses.  Carmilla, clad in a leather jacket and leather pants, is standing on a guard’s desk, giving orders and having the inmates get ready to bust through the wall.

 _She’s really doing this,_ Laura realizes sadly.  She snaps herself out of it.  _No.  There has to be a reason_.

She’s hovered a bit too long and a prisoner spots her. “Hey!  Who the hell is that?”

 

Carmilla’s head shoots up and she sees Laura. Her strictly business attitude shatters and her face drops.

Laura’s eyes widen and before she can figure out a route to fly out of the room of people rapidly noticing her, part of a broken chair flies at her and strikes her from the side.

Still weakened from her earlier encounter with the Dean, she loses focus and falls out of the air, returning to her regular size.

“Get away from her!” a voice yells out from the hall, and Kirsch barrels in, throwing a huge chunk of a wall that he appears to have ripped out, and hurls it at the prisoners approaching Laura.

He’s got their attention as most of them turn away from Laura and approach him.  Laura takes the opportunity to push herself up.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Carmilla hisses, grabbing her by the arm.

“ _Me_? What are _you_ doing here?”  Laura pulls her arm away angrily.  “I pass out for a couple hours and wake up and you’re causing a friggin’ prison break!”

Carmilla’s face softens.  “Laura…”

“What did your mother promise you if you went back to her, huh?”  Laura frowns. “Did she say she’d welcome you home and all would be forgiven?”  Carmilla shakes her head.  “Did she say you’d be allowed more minions?”  Another head shake. “A bigger apartment? What, Carmilla? What did she promise you? Because I thought that you were committed to––”

“––She promised not to kill you, alright?” Carmilla blurts out.

Laura’s frown deepens.

“My mother was ready to kill you after she knocked you out, and she said she wouldn’t if I came with her and did as she asked.”

Laura swallows hard and watches as tears fall from Carmilla’s eyes.

“I panicked, but I knew I couldn’t just let her kill you, so I agreed to go,” Carmilla says, her voice cracking.

Laura grabs her hand.  “Carm…”

 

“ _HELP!_ ”

The two girls glance over and see that, although Kirsch has knocked out about a dozen guys, he’s quickly losing the battle.

Laura huffs and lets Carmilla’s hand go before darting over to help him.

She grabs the first two guys she sees and knocks their heads together.  She sidesteps to avoid an inmate swinging a metal bar, grabs the bar, wrenches it from his hands, and smacks him across the head with it.

She reaches Kirsch, who’s backed up against a wall.

“Thanks, bro,” he says.

Laura gives him a small nod before blocking a blow from a particular large man.  She chops him in the ribs and delivers a strike to his throat, before giving a nice roundhouse kick.  He drops to the ground.

 

“Laura, look out!”

She doesn’t have time to react as a metal beam blurs by in her periphery and slams against her skull.  She lands on the ground and watches as a figure stands over her, ready to hit her with it again.

Suddenly, the attacker is soaring out of the room and lands with a thud in the hallway.

Laura blinks to clear her vision and sees Carmilla, who offers her a hand to pull her up.

 

There’s a slow clap heard from the hallway.

“Wow, Carmilla,” it says, and all fighting ceases. “I have to hand it to you. You made it, what? Three hours?  Three hours before letting me down.”  The Dean steps into the doorway.

Carmilla swallows hard.

“In what way does helping me start this prison break translate to helping the enemy?”

Her mother takes a threatening step towards Laura, but Carmilla steps in front of her.

“I have had enough of your plotting and scheming, Mother.”

 

Suddenly, the ceiling caves in, cutting off the Dean from them.

Laura and Carmilla glance up and see Perry piloting an aircraft.

“Let’s go!” she orders.

Carmilla looks at Laura, confused, until Laura points at her Bluetooth earpiece.

“Pushed it as soon as we heard your mother’s voice so Perry would know to make some kind of way for us to escape,” Laura says smugly.

Carmilla smiles.  “What a smart little creampuff.”

Laura shoots her a wink before pushing the inmates out of the way and grabbing Kirsch.  “That’s our cue!  Coming with?”

Carmilla nods.  “Of course.”

They both push off the ground and fly towards the bottom of the aircraft.

 

Carmilla enters first and Laura lifts Kirsch up. Carmilla helps pull him in.

“Welcome back,” Perry says brightly in the cockpit, getting ready to make their escape.

The aircraft starts to pull away and Laura begins to enter it before she lets out a loud yelp.

Carmilla’s eyes widen as she sees a beam of light behind Laura hitting her.  Laura falls away from the aircraft towards the ground below.

“ _No_! We have to go back for her!” Carmilla screams, watching Laura collapse back into the cellblock.

Perry cringes and closes the door. “If we don’t leave now, we’re not leaving!” she replies, her voice cracking.  “I’m sorry!”

“Let me out of here!” Carmilla yells back as a beam blasts by her window.

“I can’t open the door when we’ve started to take off,” Perry responds, tears in her eyes.  “We’ll come back for her.”  The aircraft narrowly dodges a few more beams before clearing the area.

 

Carmilla darts to the cockpit. “Go back for her. _Now_.”

The intercom system on the aircraft crackles. “Update,” Danny commands.

Perry swallows hard.  “We-We got out,” she begins.  “We, being me, Kirsch… and Carmilla.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence.

“No Laura?”

“The Dean got her.  We couldn’t go back without all of us risking getting capture or taken down.”

Danny sighs.  “But you have Carmilla?”

“Yes.”

“She won’t kill Laura, then,” Danny says, although it sounds like she’s trying to convince herself.  “Meet us back at headquarters.”

 

Carmilla lets out an exasperated groan and kicks the wall.

“Whoa, hey!”  Kirsch goes over to her and gently pats her.  “I know you’re upset about Laura–– we all are.  But we can’t just take apart our own plane.”

Carmilla huffs and stares out the window. She knows he’s right. Hell, she knows Perry’s right, too. But none of that matters knowing that Laura is in the hands of her mother.

She just wants Laura back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be tomorrow-ish  
> Thanks for reading! Please don't kill me.


	19. Another Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla works with the superheroes to come up with a plan to save Laura from the Dean as they receive two calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're back in Carmilla's headspace. Re-reading the ending to this fic now, I realize it's a lot more angsty than I originally anticipated LOL I apologize in advance if it's more than you were prepared for  
> But thank you for sticking with this <3

“It’s been a few hours and we haven’t come up with a plan.  She could be dead by now for all we know,” Carmilla growls.  “If Raggedy Ann here had just let me go back––”

“––Your mother would’ve torn the entire plane apart and you’d all be dead or captured,” Mel interrupts.  “We’re lucky that she wasn’t there when we went back and got that prison riot under control.”

Carmilla covers her face in her hands and takes a deep breath.

Danny walks over hesitantly.  “Look, your mother needs you, okay?  She may be acting all high and mighty about it, but if you’re as powerful as Laura and J.P. said your numbers indicated, then she’s probably grooming you to take over.  Which means she doesn’t want you dead.  We’ll propose a trade.  You for Laura.”

“A trade she’s no doubt expecting,” Theo points out. “The Dean probably knows she’s a bargaining chip and wouldn’t just kill Laura.”

“But _are_ _we_ just going to hand Karnstein over?” Mel asks.

“Laura _would_ totally kill us if we do that,” Kirsch notes.

 

Someone clears their throat and everyone glances over to see that it’s LaFontaine.  “What was wrong with our original plan to just capture the Dean in an insulated box? Sure, it needs some tweaking, but I thought whoever came up with that plan was a _genius._ ” They grin and enter the room, but waver a bit and Perry helps them sit on the couch.

“We could still do that,” Danny says slowly.

“I, uh, assume you guys also didn’t find Jeep?”

Perry shakes her head.  “I’m not even sure if he’s still… You know…”

“Yeah.”  LaF puffs out some air and runs their hand through their hair. “But he was working on it, right?”

Carmilla nods.  “He called Laura this morning to help him with some last details.”

LaF beams.  “Great!  So if he’s gotten it pretty far, I could just finish it up, and Perry can build it, and we can just trap your mother in there and not have to worry about making any trade-offs.”

 

“We’ll get Laura back, dude,” Kirsch says gently to Carmilla.

“You’ve got an incoming video call,” LaF says, right before an alert pops up on their main computer.  LaF waves their hand and a large monitor boots up.

“I don’t recognize the number,” Theo frowns.

Carmilla sighs.  “It’s my mother’s.”

“Don’t answer it yet,” Danny says immediately. She grabs Carmilla and gestures for her to sit in a chair.  “Perry–– duct tape and rope, _now_.”

Perry materializes both and hands them to Danny. They quickly wrap the rope around Carmilla–– loosely–– and place some duct tape over her mouth.

“Okay, answer it,” Danny says to LaF.

 

The video call opens to a small, dark space.

“Oh, you answered.  I wasn’t sure you would,” a voice says from off-camera. The Dean appears and scans the screen. “I see that my daughter isn’t being treated like a guest of honor.”  She grins and it sends shivers up everyone’s spines.  “It’s okay.  Neither is Laura.”

The camera turns and ends up pointed at a clear plastic rectangular prism with holes in it.  Someone is lying inside of it and the camera focuses on the person, making it clear that it’s an unconscious Laura.

“According to my records, Laura can only shrink to about a fourth of an inch,” the Dean says, standing next to the box. “These holes are smaller than that.” She taps on the box and Laura, in restrains within the box, stirs.  “So don’t you bother trying to escape that way, okay?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen and she violently shakes her head.

“Ah, I see someone recognizes what this is,” the Dean continues.

The others look at Carmilla expectantly and Danny removes the duct tape.

 

“Leave her alone!” Carmilla barks immediately.

“It’s a little too late for that,” the Dean sneers. She unlocks the lid of the box and slides it back so she can fit her hand in and gives Laura a few slaps on the cheek. “We’ve already gone a couple rounds, haven’t we?”

Laura jerks awake and groans.

“What do you say, niblet?  Are you ready for another round?”

Carmilla chokes back some tears, knowing what’s about to happen.  “Mother, stop––”

“Be quiet, Carmilla,” the Dean snaps coldly. “I warned you what would happen if you didn’t fall in line.”

She reaches into the box and forces Laura’s mouth open and opens her own.

 

This time, instead of drawing energy from Laura, energy flows from the Dean’s mouth into Laura’s, and instead of twitching, Laura thrashes against her restraints.  Her seizing is quickly accompanied by pained screaming.

The Dean soon pulls away and Laura’s body slumps still as the box is closed once again.

The group stares at the screen, confused and horrified at what just happened.

“Now, this will continue until I get Carmilla back.”

“N-No…”  Laura mumbles from her box.  “Leave Carm alone…” Her voice trails off as she falls unconscious again.

The Dean smirks into the camera. “Tick-tock.  I’m not sure how much more of this poor little Laura can take.”

The video call ends and everyone stares at Carmilla.

 

“What… the hell… was that?” Danny demands, removing the ropes.

Carmilla’s takes a deep shaky breath and runs her hand through her hair.

“It’s something my mother does to torture people,” she says, her voice cracking.  “She channels the energy she drains and puts it back into people.  Except people without our powers aren’t capable of receiving it back, so it feels like extreme radiation and heat.”

“We have to get her out of there,” Danny says, slamming her hands on a table.

Carmilla crosses her arms and frowns. “With you there, Xena.”

Danny looks at LaF.  “Are you feeling well enough to finish from wherever J.P. left off?”

“Of course,” LaF says.  “For Laura.”

Danny nods and turns her attention to Perry. “Be ready to materialize it as soon as possible.”  She meets everyone’s eyes.  “We’re storming in there and getting Laura out.”

 

“Regular audio call incoming,” LaF announces. “Same number.”

The alert pops up on the screen. “Answer it,” Danny orders.

There’s some rustling.  “Can you guys hear me?” a voice asks quietly.

LaF’s eyebrows shoot up.  “Jeep?”

“Thank God,” he breathes.  “I don’t have much time.  The Dean is having me design some kind of cannon.  She has all the materials around, and most of the design was done already, but it was for some prototype and had some flaws in it.”

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  “The cannon we tried to steal…”

“But Laura told us that it got destroyed, along with all the research,” Theo points out.

“It was,” Carmilla replies.

“She found out that the company funding the research kept backups of the designs.  They’re not the most recent designs, but it’s something to build off. Right now it seems like it’s meant to convert and weaponize the Dean’s beam–– maybe even make it stronger. I’m working on it as slowly as possible, but there are other scientists and engineers here, and it’s nearing completion,” J.P. continues in a whisper.  “If you guys are planning some kind of rescue mission for Laura, you need to know what you might be walking into.”

“Are you okay?” LaF asks.

“Just a bump on the head,” he replies. “Oh, and there are only some finishing touches required in the calculations for the Dean’s cage. It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Thanks, J.P.,” Danny says.  “Hang in there.”

“Of course,” he responds.  “Good luck.”

The call ends.

 

An uneasy silence falls on the group.

“Well…”  Danny swallows hard.  “…What are we waiting for?  Let’s get cracking, Laura won’t wait forever!”

LaF nods and leaves with Perry to head to the lab.

Theo and Mel announce they’re going to do some target practice.  Kirsch decides to head to a gym and lift some weights.  Danny walks to a giant board and starts drawing out plans on it.

Carmilla gets off her chair and doesn’t quite know what to do, but she knows she needs to get out of the headquarters.

It’s going into the late hours of the night when she flies out of the window and glides around aimlessly, until she finds herself where she had been last night–– Laura’s spot.  _Was that only just last night?_

Carmilla sits there and stares off into the sky. There’s a strong urge to head straight to her mother’s and attempt to free Laura _now_ , but a small voice tells her that this will most likely get both of them killed.

She leans her head against the rock, closes her eyes, and sighs, trying to shut out the thoughts telling her that right now, at this moment, Laura is suffering, and she is powerless to stop it.

Instead, she thinks of Laura’s smile, and her giggles, and that fiery look she gets in her eyes when anyone challenges her. Carmilla thinks of her arm wrapped around Laura, and how the girl had made her feel like she belonged somewhere for the first time in her entire life.  She thinks of how the girl was perfectly okay with snuggling right up against her, in spite of everything.

 

The sun starts to rise and Carmilla pretends that the warmth she feels is because Laura is there with her.

Her phone rings and she answers it immediately.

“LaFontiane finished the designs. You ready, Karnstein?”

“Let’s do this, Clifford.”

Carmilla swallows hard and ends the call.

_Hang on, Laura. We’re coming._


	20. Saving Private Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to save Laura. Danny, LaF, and Perry give Carmilla some insight into Laura's personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys continue to be amazing <3  
> Friendly reminder to keep breathing haha

“Laura is being held in the penthouse,” Carmilla says. “That’s the fourth floor.”

Once she had seen a general idea of Danny’s plans, Carmilla stepped in to help refine them.  The team had assembled back in headquarters to go over it.

“Assuming Will is back, we’ll also have to keep him in mind,” Carmilla continues.

“Our cage should be strong enough to contain your mother,” LaF points out.  “So if we have Per create an identical one, it’ll also be strong enough to contain him.”

Danny nods.  “You two wait outside while the rest of us go in and clear out the building. Be ready at any moment to enter, in case we either can’t knock the Dean or Will unconscious and need to just throw them into the cage.”  She points at Theo and Mel.  “You two will take the ground floor and search the basement, as well.”

“The second floor is my room, so that should be a quick search if you guys want to do that, too,” Carmilla adds.

“Carmilla, Kirsch, and I will head straight up to the penthouse,” Danny continues.  “Keep in mind that the Dean has scientists and engineers and other potentially innocent people around.  But also be aware that there are probably more lackeys roaming around, in addition to Will. That’s about as much of a plan we have. We’ll do the rest on the fly and keep in contact over the headsets.”

“And watch out for any signs of that cannon,” Carmilla adds.  “We have no idea how functional or dangerous it is.”

“Awesome,” Danny concludes dryly. “Questions?”

Kirsch raises his hand and Danny glances at him before acknowledging him.

“Can Perry make us some brownies before we go?”

Before Danny can snark at him, Perry perks up and quickly materializes a plate.

“I don’t know why we ever doubted Laura,” Carmilla sighs, watching Kirsch take a huge bite from a brownie. “Clearly we are lost without him.”

  

* * *

 

 

They settle into van and Carmilla takes a deep, unsteady breath.

“You’re not wimping out on me, are you, Karnstein?” Danny teases.

Carmilla smirks, but it quickly fades. “What if she blames me or hates me?” she asks quietly, not expecting an answer, or at least waiting for a snide remark.

“She won’t,” Danny says, and her sincerity takes Carmilla aback.

She swallows hard.  “Why wouldn’t she?  None of this would be happening if she hadn’t been so damn welcoming and kind to me.”

“Don’t disagree with you there, Wednesday Addams,” Danny comments, stretching a bit.  “But Laura would never see it that way.”

Carmilla quirks an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Hollis isn’t exactly like us,” LaF comments from the front passenger’s seat.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Carmilla replies.

Perry blows out some air while braking at a red light. “Laura wasn’t raised in the black and white world we were raised in,” she explains.  “Her mother had given up being a superhero by the time she was born, and her father was human.  She was raised predominantly as a human.  For the longest time, the only contact she had with people with superpowers was with Ell, who trained her and her friend Betty, and with Danny, which was more in a playmate capacity than anything.”

“It left her a little naïve, for sure,” Danny continues.  “But that’s _her_ , y’know? I know she hates on me for being so overprotective, but it’s not just coz of her mom or the promise I made her dad.  She’s like, our little sibling. And I wouldn’t want her any other way.”

“Her non-superhero views are certainly refreshing,” Perry says.

LaF snorts and then chuckles. “Did you know we used to actually kill the super villains we captured before she came along?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  “She told me you guys capture them and then hand them over to the cops.”

“Yeah, we do,” Danny replies, “ _now_.  It didn’t used to be that way.  But when she asked to join, she kicked up this whole fuss about how killing them didn’t make us any better than the villains, and it was a strong enough argument that we stopped.”

Mel rolls her eyes.  “Big mistake, if you ask me.”

“Geez, Mel,” Theo breathes out.

“I’m just saying, if we’d continued killing them, Mommy’s Little Helper here would be dead, and Laura wouldn’t be captured.”

 

Carmilla scowls, but Mel has just echoed her exact sentiments.

“While that may be true,” Danny says pointedly, glaring at Mel, “it doesn’t change the fact that that’s not how Laura sees things.” She gently nudges Carmilla. “I may not like you, but I can tell you that there is no way Laura blames you and definitely no way she hates you because of all this.”

“Thanks, I guess.  If you say so,” Carmilla mumbles, not really believing her.

“Look at it this way,” Kirsch says, grinning as they pull up to the building, “soon we’ll save that little dude and you’ll see for yourself!”

 

The air becomes heavy as the team sits in the van.

Danny is the first to snap out of it. “Does everyone remember the plan?”

There’s a chorus of affirmative answers.

“Then let’s go in there and save Laura!” Danny throws open the back door of the van and the group leaves sans Perry and LaFontaine, and they head straight for the apartment building.

Theo and Mel are in front and quickly start firing at three men stationed in the main meeting room.

Danny, Kirsch, and Carmilla head straight upstairs and bypass the second landing.  As they head towards the third floor, two thugs burst out of Carmilla’s apartment and begin firing guns at them.

“You guys were in my room?” Carmilla comments, mildly offended.

They duck into the third floor, but footsteps in the stairwell indicate that the thugs are following.

“That way,” Carmilla says, pointing to the right. “Mattie’s apartment should be clear.”

 

Kirsch is the first to get to the door and throws it open, slamming it closed once Danny and Carmilla rush in behind him.

“Crap,” Carmilla curses when she sees they’re not alone.

“Kitty,” Will greets.  “How nice to see you.”

Kirsch steps closer to him.  “Dude, not cool. Asking me to help you escape, just to knock me out?  I thought we were bros.”

Will rolls his eyes.

“Look, I don’t want to hurt you,” Carmilla says slowly. “I just want to get Laura out of here.”

He sneers at her.  “You two really fell for each other, huh? I thought I was imagining things, but nope–– she’s up there with Mother, lecturing her about how you deserved more love than you get and that you’re such an amazing, _good_ person… Even while being tortured.”

The door is thrown open and the two thugs step inside but don’t move without orders from Will.

“She’s so convincing, she’s almost got _me_ believing her,” he continues.

Carmilla narrows her eyes at him. “William…”

 

Something flashes across his face that Carmilla can’t quite place.

“Go,” Will says.  “Go to Mother.”

Carmilla can’t keep her mouth from dropping open. “What?”

“Just you,” he adds smugly.  “These two stay and deal with me and my men.” He gestures at the two lackeys and the increasing number showing up.  “Let Kitty try and save her _pet_ from Mother.  It won’t work, but…” He shrugs nonchalantly. “Who am I to stand in the way of my sister’s happiness?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen as Laura’s words ring in her ears.  _You know Will really cares about you, right?_

_Geez, Laura…_

Carmilla looks at Danny, who gives her a nod.

“Goodbye, William,” Carmilla says with a slight tilt of the head before brushing past her mother’s pawns and rushing up to the fourth floor, trying to ignore the sounds of gunfire and fighting behind her.

 

She hesitates when she reaches the door to the penthouse and takes a deep breath.

Carmilla throws the door open and quickly assesses the room before rushing to the box in the middle of the room.

Laura is unconscious, completely dead to the world. Her hands are clenched into fists, but her face looks utterly peaceful–– too peaceful.

Wasting no time, Carmilla slides the lid of the box off and grows her fingernails into claws, cutting the restraints off. That’s when Laura begins to stir.

Carmilla rushes through Laura’s leg restraints and returns to find Laura’s eyes open slightly.

 

“Hey,” Laura greets, all too brightly. Her voice is raspy and weak, but she smiles at Carmilla like she’s looking at her guardian angel.

Carmilla doesn’t know what to do. She wants to cry and laugh and smile and kiss her because _how_ could she think Laura would ever blame her or hate her and the girl is just being _so Laura_ right now. Her brain short circuits and she winds up grinning back.  “Hey.”

“Please tell me you’re not here to trade yourself in,” Laura says, her eyes suddenly widening.

Carmilla shakes her head.  “Nope, this is Operation: Save Creampuff.” She gently places one hand behind Laura’s neck and helps her sit up.

Laura winces.  “I hope that includes some way of getting me out of here without me moving.”

“I’m improvising,” Carmilla says softly, wrapping one arm around Laura’s waist, and hooking the other under her legs, lifting Laura, who lets out a small pained gasp.  “Is this okay?”

“Yep,” Laura murmurs weakly.

Her head lolls into the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

“I think I’m really growing on your mother,” she deadpans, and Carmilla lets out a small laugh.  Laura nuzzles into Carmilla’s neck.  “Mmm, still comfy.”

Carmilla flashes her a quick smile and turns them towards the door when she sees someone in the doorway.

 

“Carmilla, dear,” the Dean says, calmly. She closes the door behind her and locks it.  “Were you going to drop by without so much as a ‘hello?’  I was only a shout away.”

Laura shifts a bit in Carmilla’s arms, struggling to remain conscious.

 

“How that one is still alive, I don’t know,” the Dean continues, walking right past Carmilla and Laura. “She is a tough one. Stronger than I gave her credit for. But still not good enough you, my love.”

Carmilla gently places Laura back down in the box in a sitting position, keeping her eyes on her mother.

Laura isn’t strong enough to sit up by herself and Carmilla places one arm around her while the smaller girl leans her head against Carmilla’s hip.  “Carm, what…?”

Carmilla steels herself for whatever is about to happen. “It’ll be fine, Laura.” Her eyes track her mother’s movements as the woman slowly makes her way to a large covered object.

The Dean pulls the sheet off and Carmilla’s mouth drops open.

“Recognize this?” the Dean sneers, looking towards Carmilla.  “It’s finished.”

 

Carmilla looks down nervously at Laura, who matches her gaze.  She briefly contemplates running for the door, but between busting through it, or unlocking it with Laura in tow, she’s not sure they can escape unscathed.

“Well, aren’t you going to say something, darling?” The Dean places her hands on her hips and grins.  “It’s so convenient. I’ve already loaded a decent amount of energy into it.  All it takes now is the press of a button.  Imagine the things we can do with it.”

Carmilla scoffs.  “What exactly would be the point of using this thing?  Mass destruction?  Mayhem? Chaos?”

Her mother clicks her tongue. “You never did pay attention during meetings.  What a shame.” She shrugs.  “At least Mattie does.  Even though she doesn’t have as much potential as you.”

Without warning, the Dean nonchalantly flips a switch and presses a button on the cannon, and it warms up within seconds.

“Maybe after this you _will_ pay attention to me.”

 

The cannon releases a beam aimed at Laura.

Without hesitation, Carmilla jumps in front of it.

Laura’s eyes widen as she realizes what’s happening, but is too weak to do anything to stop it.

“ _CARMILLA!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)))


	21. Buckle Up, Creampuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle concludes as the apartment building collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I was going to let Carmilla have all the fun, did you?  
> Next and last update will be tomorrow... thanks for sticking with this lmao.  
> *Keep breathing* <3

Laura’s shaking, unsure of what to do as Carmilla lies in front of her.  _Is she hurt?  Is she dead?_

 _Ohgodifshe’sdead_ …

The Dean’s expression is no longer the usual cold and unreadable stoic one, but rather one of complete and utter shock.

Carmilla stirs and sits up, turning to glance back at Laura, whose face matches the Dean’s.

“Well, that was a kick,” she comments, rising off the box.

“You absorbed the beam,” the Dean breathes out, growing increasingly agitated.

Carmilla smirks.  “I did.”

“Did you know you got those powers back?” she demands, clenching her jaw.

“I did not.”

That’s all the Dean needs to fly off the handle. “You were willing to _sacrifice yourself_ for this _imp_?”

Carmilla tosses a smug grin back at Laura. “I was.”

 

The Dean picks up some random object and hurls it against the wall, shattering it.

Carmilla whistles.  “Hope that wasn’t important or expensive.”

The older woman spins to face her, chest heaving with anger.  “I have given so much to you, and you’ve thrown it all away with each chance you get.”

Carmilla shakes her head and laughs sardonically. “You’ve given me opportunities to make me a weapon, just like that stupid cannon next to you, Mother. That’s all I’ve ever been to you. Some tool to unleash upon the city.”

The woman, fully enraged, smashes her fist into a table, cracking it.  “That’s because _that’s all you’re good for_.”

Laura subconsciously grabs Carmilla’s hand and squeezes it, as if to say _she’s wrong_.

Carmilla bites her lip and scoffs. “Goodbye, Mother.”

 

“ _We’re not finished yet,_ ” the Dean hisses, firing another beam, not even bothering to aim.

Laura reacts first, grabbing Carmilla and pulling her out of the way so they land on the ground behind the box with a grunt.

Carmilla’s landed on top of Laura and the smaller girl groans.

“Your mom plays dirty,” Laura grumbles.

“Are you okay?” Carmilla whispers quickly, rolling off of her.  She’s seen the effects that the torture her mother has inflicted on Laura can have, and the fact that she managed to pull Carmilla to safety is an enormous feat.

Laura gives her a small nod, although Carmilla can tell she’s still in pain.  “Tell me we have an actual plan here?”

Carmilla shifts to peek over the box. “Sorry, cupcake. We’re kinda just making it up as we go along.”

“Will is in a cage,” Danny says over the headset. “We’re heading upstairs. What’s going on there?”

“I have Laura.  The cannon is active and functional,” Carmilla says back. “Stay away for now.”

 

Praying she remembers how to use her powers, Carmilla stands up and fires a beam at her mother.  Her aim is slightly off and it blasts a hole through the side of the building.

The Dean snarls and fires a beam back and Carmilla ducks to avoid it.  She starts to get back up but Laura grabs her arm.

“I have an idea,” Laura whispers. Carmilla raises an eyebrow. “Keep her busy.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do, buttercup,” Carmilla hisses.

“Yeah, whatever you’re doing is obviously working _great_ , Carm,” Laura snaps back.  
Carmilla smirks at her sarcasm. “Don’t start expecting heroic superhero crap from me, cupcake,” she teases.

“If you want me to stop having heroic notions about you, you should probably stop saving my life,” Laura snaps back playfully. “Now just focus on directing your mom and leave the rest to me.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Carmilla says with a small grin.

 

She stands back up and fires another beam. This one hits its target, and her mother recoils and lets out a roar.  “You ungrateful vermin!”

The Dean takes a deep breath and readies herself, seemingly focusing all her strength and energy into the next attack. Carmilla does the same.

Both women fire beams simultaneously, and the beams of energy rush into each other, clashing with a loud boom. The Dean doesn’t budge, and neither does Carmilla, as the power struggle continues.

Her mother is strong, but Carmilla can feel the strength waning fasting than her own.  But the exertion is more than she’s used to, and she can feel her push wavering. _Laura, whatever you want to do, you’d better do it now_ , she thinks frantically.

As if reading her mind, Carmilla feels the opposition dramatically lessen on her mother’s end and watches as Laura approaches her mother.  The Dean is too busy trying to focus her beam on Carmilla and can do nothing as Laura nears her.

 

“You’re a very, very bad lady,” Laura begins, holding onto the box for support.

She’s barely a foot away from the Dean now.

The small girl continues to inch closer, carefully avoiding the large energy struggle happening in the room. Laura steps right next to the Dean, who merely growls at her, but it unable to do much else.

“Who’s been a naughty Dean?  _Who’s been a naughty Dean?_ ” Laura coos into the Dean’s ear.

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  _Is she seriously_ mocking _her?  Is that her big idea??_  She tries her best to remain focused as Laura persists.

Laura raises one finger slowly and literally boops the Dean on the nose.  “ _You_ have!  Yes, you _have_ ,” she continues.

The Dean’s attention wanders to Laura, and that’s the only opening Carmilla needs before she increases her own strength. Her beam overpowers her mother’s, and the older woman’s eyes widen before it hits her square in the chest. Carmilla collapses from the exertion.

The remaining energy, no longer being contained and with nowhere to go, spreads through the rest of the room in a large explosion. The entire building shakes as half of the penthouse is effectively removed from the top of it. The floor has caved into the fourth floor, debris and beams crashing down on each other.

 

“Bros!  The building is coming down!  You need to get out, _now_!” Kirsch screams into the headset.

Carmilla tries to stand but is still too weak. She hears rubble shifting and looks to see Laura hobbling over, toting none other than the Dean.

“You’re a crazy little thing, you know that?” Carmilla rasps out, flinching as a beam falls down nearby.

“Says someone who just helped blow up an apartment building,” Laura retorts with a smirk. She places the woman down and manages to lift herself into the air.

“I don’t think I’m strong enough to fly, creampuff,” Carmilla says.  “I’m not even sure _you’re_ strong enough to fly.”

Laura rolls her eyes but smiles. “Do I have to do everything myself?”

She swoops over and grabs Carmilla so that her arms are wrapped over her chest and lifts her from the ground.

“Grab your mother.”

“Are you serious?” Carmilla asks incredulously.

“I’m not gonna just leave her to die in a collapsing building,” Laura states firmly.

Carmilla lets out an exasperated sigh and holds her mother the same way Laura is holding her.

 

“Buckle up, creampuff,” Laura mocks with a grin, flying them away as a piece of the floor gives way.  She flies them through the fourth floor hallway and aims for the stairwell.  It takes some maneuvering, but she manages to fly them down a few flights of stairs before they find their path blocked.

“Where are you guys?” Danny asks, worried.

Carmilla shifts her mother to one arm. “Trying to find our way out,” she replies.

“Did everyone else make it out?” Laura asks.

Carmilla repeats her question to the group.

“Yes, including the scientists and engineers–– now get your asses out here,” LaF yells back.

“It’s just us left in this death trap,” Carmilla relays.

Laura flies them into Carmilla’s apartment and looks around for an exit, but the windows in the living room are blocked by falling chunks of ceiling.

“Bedroom,” Carmilla instructs as a beam collapses behind them, trapping them in the apartment.

Laura glides them towards the room, but the room is shaking as the third floor threatens to collapse on top of them.

“We’re not gonna make it,” Laura whispers out loud.

“Yes, we are,” Carmilla says back, although she doesn’t believe it herself.  There’s no way the three of them can make it out the window.

 

The next thing she knows, she’s crashing through the window and lands on the street below.  Her body feels the jarring impact and it knocks the wind out of her. Her ears are ringing as there’s a series of booming crashes and quakes.

It takes several moments for her to register someone is asking her questions, and even longer for her to actually comprehend them.

“…Laura… building… still inside… where…”

Carmilla blinks slowly as Danny, LaFontaine, and Perry’s faces come into focus.

“What?” she asks.

“Where is Laura?” LaFontaine repeats, their eyes wide.

“Was she still inside when it collapsed?” Perry asks.

“What are you talking about?” Carmilla asks, trying to clear the fuzziness from her head.  “We made it out?”

“No, you and your mother made it out,” Danny says, pointing to the unconscious woman nearby.  “You two flew out the window.  Alone.”

Carmilla’s heart stops as a crippling realization dawns on her.

Rapid footsteps approach them. “Where is she? Where’s the little dude?” Kirsch asks breathlessly.

 

Carmilla swallows hard and averts her gaze from the four faces staring at her.

“She threw us out the window because all three of us couldn’t make it,” Carmilla says, feeling like the light was just sucked out of her life.


	22. Better Than Any Superpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team deals with the aftermath of the final battle. Carmilla comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dropping this last chapter twelve hours ahead of time because you guys have been so awesome and I figured after today's episode, it'd be cruel not to reward that.  
> Hope you all kept breathing!! <3

The group sits lamely by the van with the two giant cages beside them.  The Dean is still unconscious, while Will sits quietly in his.  He has attempts at a couple snide remarks, but even he can’t seem to try to make light of the situation.

Carmilla stares numbly at the pile of rubble and debris where the apartment building used to be.  _Somewhere within that pile is Laura’s body_.

It’s been a few minutes and, after Carmilla’s revelation, no one has spoken or made any movements, except for LaF and Perry.

The pair, bless their hearts, had concocted a quick plan where Perry materialized a thermal scanner, which LaFontaine used to search the entire area of the building, but there were absolutely no heat signatures.

Carmilla looks down at her hands and tears fall into them.

“I can’t believe all three Karnsteins made it out alive and she didn’t,” Mel bites out.  “This isn’t right.”

“No, it isn’t,” Carmilla croaks out.

 

There’s a small rustling noise nearby before a small voice squeaks out, “Can someone help me out here?”

Carmilla’s eyes widen.  _No way_.

She rushes over to the source of the sound, followed closely by Danny.  Across the street in an alley lies a battered and bruised, but very much _alive_ Laura.

“Holy shit,” Carmilla breathes out, dropping to her side.

“Remind me to never do that again.” Laura groans.  “‘That,’ being shrinking myself and flying out of a collapsing building only to slam into the side of the building across the street and knock myself out.”

The group rushes over, overlapping each other with “Thank god” and “Laura, are you okay?”

She tries to answer them but her body gives into exhaustion and she slips into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Laura wakes with a start.  “What happened?” she asks groggily.  
“You fell asleep,” Danny answers without looking up from the screen she’s reading from.  “Again.”

“You really should go back to your apartment and get some rest, Laura,” Perry chastises lightly.

Laura crosses her arms.  “No, I’m fine,” she insists.

Carmilla enters.  “Honey, if you’re too tired for tonight, no one would blame you. You’ve been through a lot, and it’s only been a couple days…”

Laura shakes her head.  “I’m good!  Honest.” She crosses her heart and Carmilla lets a smile flash across her face before sitting next to Laura on the couch.

“Are you sure?”

Laura nods emphatically.

“Alright, calm down before your cute little noggin pops off,” Carmilla says with a chuckle.

 

Kirsch comes in and places his hands affectionately on Laura’s shoulders.  “Go _out_ , bros! Have some fun! You deserve it.”

Laura gives him a warm smile.

“And then get some actual rest for a couple days so you can come back here and help us out with the research Jeep managed to get from the Dean’s computer,” LaF adds.

Everyone in the room gives them a look.

“What?  I’m just sayin’, we’ve got a reason for why she was so hell bent on causing chaos in the city, even if we can’t pronounce its name.  For all we know, Lophiiformes could be on its way here now––”

Perry clamps a hand over their mouth and gives Carmilla and Laura a tight-lipped smile.  “Have a fun night, girls!”

 

Carmilla snorts and holds out a hand to help pull Laura up from the couch.  She has a paper bag in the other hand.

“Whatcha got there?” Laura asks as they walk towards the window.

“Can you keep a secret?” Carmilla asks, hushed. Laura nods.  Carmilla cups her hand as if to tell a secret. “It’s a paper bag,” she whispers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Laura cuts her eyes at her but then giggles. “You could’ve just said you didn’t want to tell me.”

Carmilla smirks.  “Where would be the fun in that, cutie?”

Laura lets out an exasperated sigh and opens the window, bidding everyone goodnight.

 

She’s a bit unsteady in the air at first, and Carmilla gives her some space, but is nearby if Laura needs her. They float around the city leisurely.

“I went to that spot you showed me, y’know,” Carmilla says after a couple minutes of comfortably silence.

Laura smiles.  “You did?”

“Yeah.  Right before we went to rescue you.”  Carmilla ducks her head sheepishly.  “Or… tried to rescue you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Laura says, nudging her gently. “You totally rescued me. Like a total _superhero_.”

Carmilla gives an over-exaggerated look of disdain. “I’m as much of a superhero as you are a super villain, buttercup.”

“Ooookay, whatever you say, Carm,” Laura giggles. “I’m glad you’re so fond of the spot, though.”

She leans in close to Carmilla so that her lips almost graze the other girl’s ear.  Carmilla looks at Laura expectantly.

The smaller pokes her in the side. “Tag!  You’re it!”

 

Laura’s laughter echoes through the streets as she swoops up towards the wharf.

A smile breaks out on Carmilla’s face as she chases after her.  She makes a couple swipes at Laura, who dodges them.

“Come on, slowpoke!”

Carmilla narrows her eyes at her. “I told you before, you’re more aerodynamic!”

“Maybe that enigmatic paper bag is slowing you down,” Laura tosses back at her.

They make it halfway through the wharf before Laura noticeably slows down.

Carmilla catches up to her with ease and gently wraps her free arm around Laura’s waist to support her.  The smaller girl gives her a grateful smile and they fly together the rest of the way until they reach the spot.

Laura lands first and Carmilla sits next to her. “Are you sure you don’t want to your apartment and rest?” the latter asks softly.

“I’m good,” Laura replies.  Carmilla gives her a skeptical look but doesn’t argue.

 

“Now show me what’s in that bag!” Laura shouts, bouncing in place.

Carmilla rolls her eyes but reaches in and pulls out two cups of hot chocolate and hands one to Laura.

Laura beams at her.  “Carm, you didn’t have to!”

“I was curious,” she replies with a nonchalant shrug.

“Mmhmm,” Laura replies, unconvinced. She waits for Carmilla to take a sip from hers first.  “Well?”

Carmilla shrugs.  “It’s okay.”

Laura pouts at her and for a moment Carmilla thinks Laura’s going to burst into tears.

“You know what would be better with this, though?” Carmilla reaches into the bag and pulls out a small cardboard box and hands it to Laura, gesturing for her to open it.

 

Laura pops the top up and throws her head back in a laugh.  “Oh, Carm, it’s perfect!”

It’s a cupcake with bright yellow frosting and a strange looking wrapper.  Laura touches it and snickers.  “Carm, is this what I think it is?”

Carmilla bites her lip to avoid smiling. “It’s made out of leather. I asked them to. That way it’s a little bit of both of us.”

Laura laughs again, and this time Carmilla can’t stop herself from grinning.  “This is so adorable. I don’t even think I can eat it!”

“If you don’t, I will,” Carmilla teases.

Laura gasps and clutches the cupcake protectively. “Fine!  Fine, I’ll eat it.”  She sets it beside her.  “Just maybe later.”

 

Carmilla smirks as she takes another sip of the hot chocolate.

Another comfortable silence falls over them. Laura leans her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

 “I’m grateful you rescued me,” Laura says softly.

Carmilla hums before she takes a deep breath. “I’m grateful _you_ rescued _me_ ,” she adds on.

She can sense Laura’s excitement that she’s partaking in this ritual Laura’s mother started.

“I’m grateful you got me this hot chocolate and this cupcake.”

Carmilla plants a light kiss on Laura’s head as she continues.  “I’m grateful your friends seem to be tolerating my existence.”

Laura snuggles closer.  “And you’re comfy for me to snuggle up against.”

“I’m grateful you keep telling me how comfy I am.” Carmilla smiles.

Laura chuckles and continues. “The city was saved from a cannon-toting super villain.”

“We get to sleep in tomorrow.”

“The new _Doctor Who_ series is starting soon.”

“Your friends are getting you off the super villain list and onto the superhero registry.”

Laura grins.  A couple minutes pass before she speaks again.

 

“I’m grateful that Carmilla Karstein hired ‘a tiny creampuff with legs,’” she says, smirking up at Carmilla.

Carmilla’s eyebrows furrow together. “What?”

“Don’t you remember?” Laura giggles. “That’s what you said to me at my minion interview.  You told me I don’t seem like a super villain and barely seem like a superhero, and then you called me ‘a tiny creampuff with legs.’”

Carmilla lets out a soft laugh. “God, that feels like ages ago.” She reaches out and gently takes Laura’s hand.

Laura intertwines their fingers.

“I’m grateful Laura Hollis lied to become my minion,” Carmilla says softly.  “And I’m grateful she’s with me here, right now.”

Laura removes her head from Carmilla’s shoulder so she can look her in the eyes.  “Oh, are you, now?”

Carmilla nods and draws closer to the other girl.

“And… how grateful are you…?” Laura asks quietly, her smile growing wider as she also leans forward.

 

“Let me show you,” Carmilla replies before capturing Laura’s lips.  Laura deepens it and Carmilla can feel her smiling into the kiss.

Carmilla pulls away and studies Laura’s face.

Laura grins and lets out a small chuckle. “I’m not sure that was clear enough,” she says slowly.  “Better show me again.”

Carmilla lets out an amused scoff, which is cut off when Laura pulls her into another kiss.

 

In that moment, Carmilla doesn’t feel like a villain, or a hero.  She feels like a person, a person who can kiss a girl that tastes like hot chocolate and promises and smiles, a person who can be happy and feel worthy of being loved and believed in.

And that feels better than any superpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Quick shoutout to my brother for giving me idea to have Carmilla give Laura that cupcake with a leather wrapper. You're the best, bud <3)  
> Thank you to all of you who stuck with this fic!! You have been absolutely amazing and wonderful to interact with. I am so grateful to all the feedback I've gotten. It made the two weeks I spent writing it feel totally worth it and feel blessed for having found this fandom.  
> <3  
> Thanks for the wild ride!![ Feel free to keep in touch.](http://romeo-oh-nomeo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
